Amarte en silencio
by AmarteEnSilencio
Summary: Santana ingresará en NYADA, donde comenzará sus clases de danza, interpretación y canto, pero no será la única, ya que Brittany también entrará. Algo entre ellas las conectará y las hará hacerse las mejores amigas. Santana poco a poco comenzará a sentir algo más que una amistad hacia Britt, pero esta tiene novio por lo que será difícil para Santana. ¿Será capaz Brittany de amarla?
1. Chapter 1

Comienza un nuevo día en la ciudad de Nueva York. El sol aún no ha terminado de salir cuando de repente el sonido de un despertador inunda la habitación en la que Santana duerme. Hace apenas seis horas que se ha acostado y su despertador ya la está levantando. La morena intenta taparse los oídos con la almohada, pero de nada sirve. El cuarto está aún a oscuras por lo que no puede ver con claridad donde está el despertador. Intenta levantarse de la cama sin tropezar con nada, pero solo le ha bastado un par de segundos para darse en la rodilla con la mesita de noche.

Aiiih, maldita mesita de noche – dice gritando mientras se toca en el lugar del porrazo.

El despertador aún sigue sonando, pero ésta aún sigue sin encontrarlo. Se tropieza un par de veces con la ropa que está tirada en el suelo, y al fin tras haber echo casi una maratón consigue encontrarlo. Aprieta el botón y el ruido desaparece.

Son apenas las siete de la mañana, pero hoy comienza su nueva etapa en la escuela NYADA, por lo que tiene que darse prisa. Tiene suerte, ya que esa escuela está cerca de donde ella vive. Rápidamente va a su armario y de entre tanta ropa saca unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca. Intenta colocarse los pantalones, pero como aún tiene los ojos pegados, casi no puede meter las piernas en los agujeros del pantalón.

Vamos entra, ¡ENTRA! –grita.

Cuando al fin se los coloca hace el gesto de victoria. Se coloca la camiseta y luego va directamente al cuarto de baño. Allí se lava la cara, se peina y se pinta. Mira su reloj, son ya las siete y media, como no se dé prisa desayunando no llega a su primera clase. Va a la cocina, hace una ojeada tipo "Terminator" hasta encontrar el objeto que va a devorar con mucha ansia. Finalmente decide comerse una de las manzanas que está en la encimera. Coge sus cosas y sale de la casa. Mientras camina hacia su coche se come la manzana. Se mete en él y pone rumbo a NYADA.

Hay poco tráfico, por lo que consigue llegar pronto. Se baja del coche. Ante ella se encuentra la magnífica escuela de NYADA, en ella aprenderá actuación, danza y lo que más le gusta, canto. Sin pensárselo dos veces entra.

_*A unos metros de allí*_

¿Me echarás de menos? – pregunta Artie a su novia.

Sí, mucho, pero me esperarás a la salida ¿no? – responde Brittany, quien está sentada en las rodillas de su novio.

Por supuesto – dice mientras le da un beso.

Brittany hace tiempo que soñaba con entrar a la escuela de NYADA, pero hasta este año no se ha hecho posible, ya que hace un par de años un accidente le impidió que ella entrase. Por suerte ella se ha recuperado de sus lesiones, pero su novio que también viajaba con ella fue el que recibió la peor parte, él tiene que pasarse toda su vida en una silla de ruedas. Esto le duele a ella, ya que por su culpa, por quedarse dormida mientras viajaban en coche él está así. Su sueño es conseguir lo que él nunca pudo.

¡No te enamores de ninguno! – dice bromeando Artie.

Tranquilo, tú siempre serás el hombre de mi vida – respondo la rubia.

Venga vete ya, vas a llegar tarde – vuelve a decir mientras hace levantar a su novia de sus rodillas.

Jo, ¿ya me quieres perder de vista? – pregunta Brittany de broma.

Sí – responde riéndose.

Vale, vale, luego no digas nada si encuentro a alguien que me trate mejor eh!

Finalmente Brittany se despide de su novio y entra en la escuela. Ella como todos estudiará actuación, canto y danza, pero de las tres la última es la que más le apasiona.

Ya en el auditorio, todos los alumnos se sientan en las gradas, mientras esperan a que Carmen Tibideaux, su profesora de canto, aparezca. Santana se ha colocado en la última fila, así es capaz de ver a todos los que forman su clase, mientras que Brittany ha decidido sentarse en la primera. La morena echa una ojeada a los chicos, por desgracia no hay ninguno que le guste.

Otro año más con el "mono" de tener novio – se dice a si misma.

De repente las luces del escenario se encienden apuntando a la profesora.

Buenos días. Me presento, mi nombre es Carmen Tibideaux y no os lo voy a poner fácil, quiero que todos deis lo mejor de vosotros. En esta escuela, el que más sobresalga es el que consigue triunfar. No queremos vagos, si hace falta sudáis sangre.

Todos en la sala ya estaban temiendo que un día tengan un error y los expulsen.

Bien, pasemos al momento en el que vosotros actuáis y yo os miro. ¿Quién va a ser el primero o la primera en salir?

En ese momento los ojos de todos los alumnos se centraron en el suelo, nadie quería salir, pero de entre ellos alguien levantó la mano.

Tú, dime tu nombre, ya que eres la única que ha decidido salir – dice señalando a la joven.

Mi nombre es Santana, Santana López.

Sus compañeros se volvieron a verla, nadie podía creerse que esa chica hubiera levantado la mano por voluntad propia, todos tenían cara de asombro, excepto Brittany, ella era la única que le sonreía. Santana se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia, no entendía el porqué de que aquella chica le estuviera sonriendo. Eso provocó algo dentro de Santana, pero no llegó a entenderlo. Sin saber por qué una sonrisa salió de su boca.

Señorita, ¿va a salir al escenario? – preguntó la mujer.

¿Eh? Si… claro… - respondió aún con aquella sensación.

La morena rápidamente subió al escenario.

¿Que va a interpretar?

Valerie de Amy Winehouse – respondió.

De acuerdo – dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

La música comenzó a sonar y la voz de Santana se hacía eco en sus compañeros y en la profesora.

"Well sometimes I go out, by myslef, and I look across the water.  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture.  
Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginder hair, and the way you like to dress.  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me, why don't you come on over, valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie"

Brittany observaba a Santana, algo le decía que no iba a ser una compañera más si no alguien especial.


	2. Chapter 2

La música dejó de sonar, la canción había terminado. De repente sus compañeros se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudirla, haciendo que Santana sacase una sonrisa. La única que se mantenía inmóvil era Carmen, simplemente la miraba con seriedad, lo cual le provocaba nerviosismo. Ahora empezaba arrepentirse de haber salido voluntaria. Dejó el micrófono enganchado al pie de micro y se acercó al borde del escenario. Los aplausos cesaron y poco a poco la sala quedó en un completo silencio de tal manera que hasta se podía escuchar la respiración de los que allí estaban presentes.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó la profesora mientras se ponía de pie – Creo que no has entendido el concepto de darlo todo, de afinar, de sentir que el escenario es parte de ti.

Santana no sabía que hacer o que decir, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza eran palabrotas que solo apuntaban a aquella mujer de cabello oscuro. La sangre le hervía, ¿Cómo le podía estar diciendo eso a ella? ¿Quién se creía que era para asegurar que ella no era parte del escenario? Estaba a punto de dejarle las cosas claras, pero de repente la mujer habló.

- Creo que quien te trajo aquí estaba muy equivocado con tu supuesto "talento".

La morena no se pudo contener más.

- Perdone pero ¿me está diciendo que yo no tengo talento? Lo siento mucho por usted, pero creo que la que no tiene talento ni tan siquiera el don para percibirlo es usted – dijo agitando los brazos – Si lo sé no vengo aquí para que me juzgue una persona que no tiene criterio, es más, creo que es usted la que necesita que una persona juzgue sus actos.

Con esas últimas palabras Santana bajó del escenario mientras que sus compañeros atónitos a lo que estaban escuchando presenciaban la escena. De entre ellos Brittany seguía sin creerse lo que la mujer le acababa de decir a su compañera, en su opinión veía que Santana sí que tenía mucho talento, es más, era la primera vez que alguien le había puesto la piel de gallina al cantar. Habría jurado que en aquel escenario en vez de haber visto a su compañera había visto a Amy, pero su opinión no valía para nada, quien podía juzgar era Carmen Tibideaux.

Antes de que Santana saliera por la puerta del auditorio, la mujer habló.

- Señorita López ¿de verdad cree que no tengo criterio? – dijo mientras observaba como la morena se paraba al escuchar lo que decía – si es eso lo que cree, creo que debería quedarse y enseñarme lo que es para usted tener criterio y no rendirse tan pronto. Con esto la clase a terminado – terminó de decir mientras cogía sus cosas y salía de aquella sala.

La morena se quedó atónita con lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus compañeros pasaban por su lado al salir, ninguno se podía creer como la mujer había sido capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad. Finalmente Santana siguió a sus compañeros y salió del auditorio, ella tampoco podía creérselo, lo había dado todo por perdido. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo de aquella escuela buscando el aula de su próxima clase, danza, cuando de repente escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre detrás de ella.

- ¡Santana… Santana!

Se giró y a lo lejos vio como una chica rubia se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Era la misma chica que antes en el auditorio le había sonreído.

- Eres Santana ¿no? – preguntó finalmente la rubia mientras cogía un poco de aire.

- Si, soy yo – respondió la morena un poco intrigante por lo que aquella chica de ojos azules le iría a decir.

- Solo te quería decir que a mi sí que me ha gustado tu actuación y que estoy totalmente contigo en lo que le has dicho a la profesora, no entiendo como no ha visto tu talento. Si te sirve de consuelo, es la primera vez que alguien me pone la piel de gallina – comentaba la rubia enseñándole el brazo.

- Gracias eh… - Santana intentaba acordarse de su nombre, pero de repente recordó que aquella chica todavía no se lo había dicho.

- Brittany, me llamo Brittany S. Pierce – dijo dándole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues gracias Brittany – le estrechó la mano – ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu nombre se parece mucho al de Britney Spears? – preguntó retomando el camino al lado de la rubia.

- Si, muchas veces jaja. Por cierto ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Tengo danza ¿y tú?

- Igual, espero que en esta clase no te pase nada con la profesora, sino ya tendrás a dos en tu contra – comento provocando la risa en ambas.

- No, ya con una tengo suficiente – dijo mientras se paraba en frente del aula donde iban a partir la clase de danza – entra tú primero – comentó abriendo la puerta.

- Gracias – contestó regalándole una sonrisa.

Brittany entró a la clase seguida de Santana.

- ¿Te quieres poner al lado mía? – preguntó la rubia de ojos azules.

- Vale… - respondió la morena un poco dudosa.

Ambas se colocaron al lado de unas barras de ballet pegadas a la pared de cristal y esperaron junto con sus compañeros de clase hasta que la profesora llegase. De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió y con ella trajo a una mujer rubia, con una ajustada malla.

-Hola, mi nombre es Cassandra July y a partir de hoy seré vuestra profesora de danza. En mi clase tendréis que dar el doscientos por ciento, nada de niñeces, para eso ya existen las guarderías y yo no estoy en una – dijo mientras pasaba al lado de cada alumno – Al parecer me han tenido que adelantar la clase porque alguno de vosotros se ha querido poner gallito frente a la profesora de canto, yo os lo voy a advertir, conmigo nada de gallitos porque será expulsado directamente, no valdrán las lamentaciones después.

En ese momento todos los alumnos miraron de reojo a Santana y esta devolviéndoles una mirada casi de asesina.

-Bien, antes de empezar la clase tenéis que cambiaros, entrad a los vestuarios y hacedlo pero rapidito – comentó mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en lo alto de un piano.

Todos, incluidos Santana y Brittany, fueron a cambiarse. Allí una de sus compañeras se les acercó mientras estas intentaban colocarse las mallas.

-Hola, tú eres la chica que ha puesto en evidencia a la profesora de canto ¿no? – preguntó la chica morena.

- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Santana.

- Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y creo que está claro que no sabes lo que es ser una diva como yo, si quieres te puedo dar clases de canto y ayudarte con tu respiración – comentaba la judía.

- Perdona, ¿me acabas de decir que no se cantar?

Santana empezaba a enfadarse con solo escucharla.

-No, solo que con practica y con mucho, pero MUCHO tiempo lograrás ser como yo – volvió a decir echándose el pelo para atrás y gesticulando con las manos.

- Mira narizuda, ¿quieres que te rompa la cara de un puñetazo? – dijo santana acercándose cada vez más a la morena.

- Santana no, déjala, no hace falta que te metas en peleas – soltó Brittany al ver como la latina empezaba a calentarse.

- Hazlo, todas estamos deseándolo desde hace tiempo – comentó una de las chicas que estaban ahí presentes.

- Quinn, ya sé que me odias, pero no hace falta que metas más el dedo en la llaga – respondió Rachel al ver que la otra rubia se entrometía.

- No estoy metiendo el dedo en la llaga, simplemente eres insoportable – terminó de decir la nueva integrante.

- Bueno ya, vayámonos antes de que esto empeore – dijo Brittany agarrando del brazo a Santana y sacándola de allí, mientras esta maldecía en español a la otra morena.

Las chicas salieron del vestuario, en la clase estaban ya casi la mayoría de sus compañeros calentando. Y ellas para no desentonar hicieron lo mismo.

- Ven vamos a estirar - comentó Brittany subiendo su pierna hasta la altura de su cabeza – Hazlo tú.

- ¿Tú que quieres que me quede sin pierna y encima me caiga al suelo de culo? – preguntó Santana entre risas y con algo de seriedad.

- No mujer, estira hasta donde te llegue la pierna.

En el momento en el que la morena iba a estirar la pierna la profesora comenzó a hablar.

-Menos mal – dijo la latina en un tono casi inaudible.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – le preguntó la rubia.

- Eh… No, nada – intentaba disimular.

- Bien, ¿quien es el valiente que sale aquí a enseñarnos que tal lo hace? – comenzó a decir Cassandra, pero nadie dijo o intentó decir nada – ¿nadie? Entonces tendré que elegir yo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, Santana estaba deseando que la profesora dijera el nombre de la judía, quería verla haciendo el ridículo y así se callaría de una vez, pero el nombre que oyó no fue el de ella sino el de la chica que tenía al lado, Brittany. Esta se quedó casi blanca cuando escuchó su nombre, pero uno de sus dones era bailar por lo que no le preocupaba eso sino lo que pensaría Cassandra después de verla.

-Está bien señorita Pierce, demuéstrenos lo que sabe hacer – dijo acercándose al reproductor de música haciendo que en todo el aula comenzara a escucharse "Slave for you" de Britney Spears.

La rubia comenzó a bailar, dejando atónitos a más de uno, incluida Santana.

watch?v=vvzMb8M23P0


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Brittany mientras salía junto a su compañera de la clase de danza.

- Has estado genial, menos mal que la profesora ha sabido ver tu talento y no como la profesora de canto conmigo – respondió Santana.

- Gracias y tranquila, ya verás como Carmen verá tu talento tarde o temprano.

- Ojalá.

Ambas caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela de NYADA, por suerte hoy por ser el primer día solo tenían que dar las clases de canto y danza. Se dirigían a la salida del edificio, pero algo las frenó, alguien se estaba peleando en medio del pasillo. Las dos comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al lugar, allí se encontraron a dos chicos pegándose puñetazos, al lado de ellos estaban Quinn y Rachel, las cuales intentaban separarlos.

- ¡Finn déjalo, suéltalo! – gritaba Rachel intentando que su novio soltase al otro chico rubio.

- Sam, no le pegues, no hace falta que te pelees con él – gritaba también Quinn mientras veía como su novio pegaba al moreno.

- ¿Por qué se están peleando? – preguntó Brittany a su amigo Mike, quien también estaba presenciando la escena.

- Sam ha venido a recoger a Quinn como todos los días tras salir del curro y ha visto como Finn se acercaba demasiado a su chica, se ha puesto celoso y no ha podido controlarse - comentaba Mike intentando acercase a ellos para poder separarlos.

- ¿Qué a dicho? – preguntaba Santana quien se había entretenido viendo como los otros dos se pegaban.

- Que se están peleando por motivos de celos – respondió la rubia.

- Chicos parad. Finn no querrás que venga un profesor y te expulse, y tu Sam no querrás que por tu culpa le hagan lo mismo a Quinn ¿no? – dijo Mike colocándose entre medias de los dos.

Aquel pasillo cada vez se llenaba de más alumnos que querían presenciar la pelea de los dos chicos, por lo que dentro de poco algún profesor se percataría de que algo mal estaba pasando. Rachel intentaba subirse a la espalda de su novio, así creía ella que él se movería menos y dejaría de pegar a Sam. Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos, ya que su novio era bastante alto, logró subirse. Quinn también intentó pensar en algo para poder separarlos, lo que tenía claro es que no iba a hacer la misma estupidez que Rachel, por lo que optó por sujetar a su novio por la cintura y tirar de él. Entre ellas, la ayuda de Mike y Brittany, la cual se sumó al ver que no lograban nada. Santana se dedicó a observar la escena, no entendía nada, no sabía que hacer. Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a ayudar a la morena que previamente le había insinuado que no tenía talento. Al fin Brittany pudo alejar a Finn del otro chico rubio, al igual que Mike con Sam. La escena acabó de tal manera que Rachel parecía que se había montado en un toro mecánico a máxima velocidad; Quinn salió algo mejor, simplemente tenía algunos pelos por la cara; pero los que peor salieron parados fueron los chicos, ambos tenían moratones por toda la cara, Sam sangraba por la boca, mientras que Finn lo hacía por la naríz. Todos creían que aquella pelea había acabado, pero no fue así, Rachel comenzó a hablar.

- La próxima vez mantén a tu novia alejada de mi novio – dijo mirando a Sam a la misma vez que se colocaba en su sitio la falda y se arreglaba el pelo.

- ¿Perdona? Fue tu novio quien se acercó a mí – respondió Quinn cabreada tras haber escuchado eso sin dejar que su novio dijera nada.

- Sé perfectamente que Finn no haría eso, es más, se bien que le pediste a él que te besara. A si que mantén tus zarpas lejos de mi chico lagarta – amenazó Rachel acercándose un poco más a la rubia.

- Te vas a enterar – dijo Quinn, y sin decir nada más se lanzó encima de la morena agarrándola del pelo y empujándola contra las taquillas.

Rápidamente Rachel comenzó a chillar y a defenderse, por lo que hizo que los demás tuvieran que ir a separarlas. Fue difícil ya que Quinn la tenía bien agarrada del pelo. Sam cogió a su novia y Finn hizo lo mismo con la suya, pero ambas seguían dando patadas al aire e intentado soltarse de los brazos de sus novios, pero no obtuvieron éxito.

- Ya chicas, parad, ¿no veis que todo esto va a ser peor? – comentaba Brittany, aún entre medias de ellos, para intentar calmarlas.

- Hacedle caso a Brittany, esta pelea no tiene sentido – secundaba Mike.

Santana que aún permanecía pendiente de aquella escena recibió un mensaje, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de él sacó su móvil y lo leyó. Era de su novio, Dave Karofsky, al parecer no podía ir a recogerla, por lo que tendría que ir andando hasta su casa. Esto la desanimó, ya que posiblemente estaría lloviendo. Sabía desde ayer que hoy iba a llover, pero con las prisas de esa mañana se le había olvidado coger un paraguas. Todo esto hizo que a Santana se le notase la cara de preocupación, ya que odiaba la lluvia, se sentía como un gato mojado y lo odiaba. Brittany rápidamente se percató de que algo iba mal, por lo que se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

- ¿Que te pasa? – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Nada, no me pasa nada – respondió intentado obviar la pregunta.

- Va, dímelo, al fin y al cabo me tendrás que soportar durante todo el año y al final acabarás siendo mi amiga, sino me lo dices tú te lo sacaré yo – comentó Brittany mientras se remangaba la manga.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? – preguntó Santana algo dubitativa al ver como aquella rubia se subía la manga.

- Pues sacarte la lengua para que así me lo digas – respondió intentando parecer seria.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo cogiéndole del brazo para que no lo hiciese.

- Si no quieres que lo haga dime lo que te pasa – intentaba sobornarla para que se lo dijese.

- Está bien, pero es una tontería en realidad – comentaba Santana algo avergonzada.

- Nada es cualquier tontería, venga dime.

- Estoy así porque antes, el coche se me estropeó, tenía prisa y no llegaba a la primera hora. Se lo dije a mi novio y este me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que no puede recogerme y está lloviendo y… - estaba terminando de decir Santana cuando Brittany la interrumpió.

- Y no pasa nada porque te vienes conmigo, nosotros vamos ahora a tomarnos algo en la cafetería de enfrente, vente y luego te acerco a tu casa ¿Quieres?

- No, tranquila, cojo un autobús, además no vivo tan lejos – intentaba excusarse Santana.

- No valen peros, te vienes con nosotros y luego te llevo a tu casa – terminó de decir la rubia agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para llevarla hasta el grupo.

Mientras ellas estaban hablando, la cosa entre las otras dos chicas se calmó, aunque aún seguían con los humos un poco subidos.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Brittany mirando a los demás.

- Sí, quiero ya salir de aquí, es volver a la rutina y ya me canso – comentó Mike.

- ¿Tu cuando no te vas a cansar, eh? – dijo Quinn ya más calmada.

Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela, allí comprobaron que en vez de llover lo que parecía era que estaba diluviando.

- Con lo que odio yo la lluvia – dijo Santana en voz baja mientras veía como el agua caía de aquella forma.

- Tranquila, llevo paraguas – respondió Brittany dejando a la morena algo extrañada, ya que creía que lo había dicho en un tono más bajo para que nadie la oyese.

Brittany sacó el paraguas de su bolso y lo abrió, rápidamente le extendió la mano a Santana para que la agarrase y se metiera debajo de él. Esta corrió rápidamente para cobijarse en aquel paraguas, hasta que no entró no vio que la tela con la que estaba echo tenía dibujos de patos. Pero dejó de mirar a aquellos patos y a tiritar cuando el viento comenzó a soplar.

- Cuando tiritas te pareces a Lord Tubbington, a él tampoco le gusta la lluvia – comentaba Brittany mientras se pegaba más a la morena para darle calor.

- ¿Quien es Lord Tubbington? – preguntó Santana algo interesada percibiendo el calor procedente del cuerpo de Brittany.

- Es mi gato, aunque yo creo que en realidad es una persona dentro de un cuerpo de gato – respondió Brittany en un tono más bajo para que solo la oyese la morena.

Santana se quedó un poco anonadada, no entendía muy bien lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo, pero aunque no la entendiese le hacía gracia. Todos, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Brittany, Santana e incluso la pareja formada por Finn y Rachel cruzaron la calle y entraron rápidamente en la cafetería. Finn y Sam se acercaron al mostrador para preguntar si podían curarles un poco las heridas, mientras que los demás se sentaban en una mesa.

-Bueno… Santana ¿no? ¿Que tal tu primer día? – preguntó algo interesada Quinn.

- Sí, pues no digamos que del todo bien – respondió Santana echándose en el respaldar de la silla.

- ¿Y eso? – volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- Porque ha tenido un encontronazo nivel 1 con la profesora de canto – respondió Brittany al ver la cara de Santana.

- ¿En serio? ¡Osea que te has revelado en el primer asalto! Que grande – comentaba sonriente Quinn.

- Si, y es más ha estado a punto de abandonar la clase, pero Carmen le ha dado otra oportunidad – dijo Brittany con cara de asombro mientras Santana oía la conversación.

- Algo bueno deberías de haber hecho en la audición para que te de otra oportunidad – comentó Mike.

- Pues yo no sé que es lo bueno que le ha visto, la verdad – soltó Rachel mirando para otro lado.

- Tú cállate, que bastante tenemos con soportarte – dijo Quinn mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Mira bonita, a saber a quien te has tenido que tirar para estar tú en esa escuela – terminó por decir Santana colocándose recta.

- Ya, chicas, no empecéis – dijo Brittany intentando calmarlas.

- Eso, mientras que tu las tranquilizas voy a pedir yo los cafés – comentó Mike levantándose del asiento.

Horas después, y tras haber entrado en calor, decidieron pasear por Nueva York, ya que la lluvia cesó. Fueron a diversos lugares, primero estuvieron en Times Square, allí Mike y Brittany se unieron a un flashmob, en el cual participaron más de doscientas personas. Después de acabar, Quinn se entretuvo en algunas tiendas, esto hizo que más de una se uniera a ella y comprasen ropa. Donde además aprovecharon para almorzar. La siguiente parada fue Broadway, donde visitaron algunos teatros y donde tuvieron que soportar algún que otro comentario de Rachel sobre Barbra Streisand y sus fantásticos musicales. Por último, el lugar al que fueron fue Central Park, allí una paloma hizo de lo suyo y le dejó un regalito a Rachel en su nuevo abrigo rojo. Está entre chillidos y palabras inentendibles limpió su chaqueta. Mientras Quinn se reía de Rachel y los demás estaban pendientes por si acaso les daba por volverse a pelear, Brittany cogió a Santana del brazo, y se la llevó a un fotomatón que había cerca.

- ¿Me vas a violar en un fotomatón? – bromeó Santana entre risas al ver el lugar hasta donde le había llevado aquella rubia.

- Más quisieras, pero no – dijo entre risas – entra, vamos a hacernos nuestras primeras fotos – terminó de decir Brittany cogiendo a la morena de la mano y sentándose en el asiento ya dentro de la máquina.

- ¿En serio quieres que nos hagamos una foto? – preguntó Santana al ver que su amiga metía la moneda en la ranura y se colocaba bien el pelo.

- Si, va, colócate bien el pelo, que con el viento se te ha movido un poco. ¿No querrás salir mal en nuestra primera foto no? – comentó Brittany intentando quitarle algún que otro mechón que tenía la morena por la cara.

- Está bien – dijo al fin Santana rindiéndose.

Entre risas y algún que otro tropezón, terminaron de hacerse las fotos. Al salir de la máquina comprobaron que tal salieron las fotos. En una de ellas aparecían sacando la lengua; en otra Brittany le tapaba los ojos a Santana, mientras hacía muecas con la cara; en la tercera intentando poner cara de miedo; y la última, ambas aparecían sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Qué bonitas – dijo Brittany.

- Sí jaja, a mi me gusta mucho tu cara en esta – comentó Santana señalando la foto en la que Brittany le tapaba los ojos.

- Jajaja, pues a mi me gusta esta – dijo señalando la foto en la cual ambas aparecían sonriéndose.

- Sí, esa también es muy bonita.

- Jo, me encantó que hayas entrado en NYADA y que nos hayamos conocido – dijo Brittany abrazando a Santana sin que esta se lo esperase, provocando que una leve sonrisa se le dibujase en la cara.

- A mi también – terminó por decir mientras respondía al abrazo de su amiga.

Tras estar unos segundos más abrazadas, volvieron al lugar donde estaban sus amigos. Después, todos juntos, volvieron al lugar donde tenían los coches aparcados, y allí se despidieron. Empezaba a llover, por lo que Santana rápidamente se metió en el coche de Brittany, un audi blanco.

-Que frío – dijo tras meterse y frotarse con la palma de las manos los brazos.

- Te lo dije antes, eso te pasa por no traerte una chaqueta – comentó Brittany entre risas – Toma, ponte la mía, yo no tengo frío.

- No, no quiero pasarme, ya bastante has hecho hoy por mí – respondió la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- En serio, póntela, es más, pondré la calefacción para que estés más calentita – dijo quitándose la chaquete y estirando el brazo para que la cogiese.

- Está bien – al fin la cogió y se la puso, en ese momento comprobó como aquella chaqueta olía a ella, a un perfume con olor a chuches – me encanta este olor.

- Gracias, a mi también me gusta el tuyo, te lo he olido cuando nos hemos abrazado y me ha encantado jaja – comentó Brittany encendiendo la calefacción y poniendo rumbo a la casa de Santana.

- ¿Puedo poner la radio? – preguntó la morena.

- Si, claro, toda tuya – respondió la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Varios minutos después, llegaron al lugar que le había indicado a Brittany. De repente una canción conocida para ambas comenzó a sonar, era "The only exception" de Paramore. Ambas se miraron, sabían que ese día habían conectado e iba a ser una amistad muy peculiar. (Recomiendo que lo leáis con la canción de fondo)

- Lo que dije esta tarde es verdad, no se, desde el primer momento que te vi sentí que conecté contigo. Puedes llamarme loca si quieres pero es lo que sentí – dijo al fin Brittany.

- No fuiste la única, yo también lo noté, creo que a esto se le llama un ¿intercambio de energía? – respondió Santana.

- jaja no se, pero me gustó mucho haber sentido eso y haberte conocido.

- Y a mi, me has hecho muy feliz hoy– dijo Santana acercándose a Brittany y abrazándola – Gracias.

- De nada – respondió la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Bueno, me voy ya, no quiero robarte más tiempo – se soltó del abrazo

- No pasa nada.

- Aih! Que se me olvidaba devolverte la chaqueta – comentó santana antes de salir del coche.

- No importa, quédatela, mañana me la devuelves, así tienes un motivo para hablar conmigo jaja.

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana – terminó de decir Brittany, Santana cerró la puerta del coche y esta se volvió a despedir con la mano y se marchó.

Santana volvió a su departamento, tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior, pero esta vez más feliz.

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero por motivos de estudios, las clases y demás no lo he podido subir antes. Perdonadme, a cambio os recompenso con un capitulo más largo


	4. Chapter 4

Comienza otro día más en la cuidad de Nueva York, en una de las calles cerca de la gran manzana. Allí es donde vive Brittany junto con su novio Artie. Hace más de cinco meses que viven juntos, tienen sus peleas, pero nada que no se arregle con un beso. Ambos yacen tumbados en la cama, Brittany lleva despierta un par de minutos, pero no se quiere levantar hasta que su novio no se despierte. Le gusta levantarse de la cama con un beso de buenos días. A pesar de que anoche llegó tarde tras haber acompañado a Santana, hoy se siente totalmente descansada.

-Buenos días preciosa – dijo Artie tras abrir los ojos y darle un pequeño beso a Brittany en los labios

- Buenos días – contestó recibiendo el beso.

Ambos se miran fijamente, Brittany le sonríe mientras que a él se le viene a la memoria la pregunta que le quería hacer anoche cuando la vio llegar, pero no se la pudo hacer ya que Brittany se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te traías anoche que no parabas de sonreír? – preguntó el castaño con una media sonrisa intentando no parecer celoso.

- ¿Anoche? ¡A sí! anoche fue una de las noches más divertidas de mi vida, sin dejar de contar el día entero – respondió la rubia mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hiciste? – volvió a preguntar arqueando un poco las cejas.

- Ayer conocí a una chica, se llama Santana, y cuando la conozcas te va a encantar. Es nueva en la escuela de NYADA y será mi compañera durante TODO el curso – Brittany se incorporó y empezó a mover las manos hacia todos los lados mientras le hablaba de aquella chica – es increíble como canta, deberías de haber estado allí, era como si estuviera viendo a la mismísima Amy, su voz y su forma de moverse por el escenario era para levantarse y no parar de aplaudir. Si un día de estos necesitas a una cantante para un musical tuyo deberías de contratarla, seguro que clavaría todos los musicales.

El comentario de Brittany hizo pensar a Artie. Él era un director de obras teatrales y musicales, últimamente llevaba tiempo escribiendo una de sus grandes obras, era el mejor musical jamás creado y estaba a punto de acabarlo, por lo que pronto necesitaría alguna actriz que hiciera que su obra brillase en Broadway.

-¿Te he hablado del musical que estoy escribiendo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Cuál? ¿el de los gatos? – respondió Brittany intentando averiguarlo.

- No, ese no es mío, te hablo del que estoy terminando de escribir – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Creo que aún no me has hablado de él – reveló la rubia girando un poco la cabeza.

- La obra/musical está basada en romeo y julieta, pero ambientada en la actualidad. Ella, así es como se llama la protagonista, huirá de su familia y de todo lo que le rodea, en esa huida conoce a Nick, que al contrario de Ella él no tiene familia e intenta sobrevivir de la calle. Algo hace que ambos dependan el uno del otro, pero lo que no sabe Ella es que Nick esconde un gran secreto, el cual no puede revelar sino la perderá para siempre. Esto hace que Ella se acerque más a él, provocando que finalmente su secreto salga a la luz – Artie continuaba contándole la historia de aquella obra, haciendo que la mente de Brittany volara a otro mundo y se imaginase todo tal cual él lo contaba.

Cuando al fin Artie terminó de contarla, Brittany no podía de dejar de imaginársela, pero el castaño rápidamente la sacó de sus fantasías ya que iba siendo hora de que se preparase, sino llegaría tarde a su segundo día de clase.

-Vamos Britt, sino te preparas ya no vas a llegar a las clases – dijo mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

- Vale, solo si me prometes que luego irás a recogerme y conocerás a Santana – respondió la rubia mirándolo con cara de cachorrillo.

- Está bien, lo haré.

Acto seguido Britt se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y fue corriendo hasta la ducha. Treinta minutos más tarde ya estaba preparada. Antes de irse le dio un beso a su novio y salió del apartamento con prisas. Tras salir del edificio miró su reloj, sabía que si se paraba a esperar al autobús no llegaría a su primera clase, por lo que optó por correr. Tan solo le bastaron veinte minutos para llegar al fin a la escuela. Nada más llegar, en la entrada ya la estaban esperando Mike, Quinn y Rachel, esta última con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hola! ¿Llego… muy… tarde? – saludaba Brittany a la vez que cogía aire.

- No, tranquila, aún no hay que entrar – contestó Mike.

- Y Santana, ¿aún no ha llegado? – preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados.

-No, aún no, seguro que se habrá arrepentido de haber ingresado en NYADA – comentaba Quinn en tono de burla.

- Seguro que no, se habrá quedado dormida – intentaba de averiguar la rubia.

- Yo creo que se vio intimidada por mi talento y decidió dejar atrás ese absurdo pensamiento de conseguir ganarme – dijo Rachel.

- Si, claro, no le habrá gustado estar tras tu sombra y habrá decidido irse – comentaba irónica Quinn mientras rodeaba los ojos.

- Ya, no empieces Quinn – dijo Brittany para que parase.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma… - termino por decir Mike mientras miraba como al fin llegaba Santana.

- Hola – saludó la morena nada más llegar.

- Hola, creíamos que ya no venías – dijo Quinn.

- Yo no, yo sabía que vendrías – comentaba Brittany con una sonrisa.

- Es que mi novio ha llegado un poco tarde a recogerme y por eso he tardado más – se excusaba Santana.

- Hablando de novios, luego a la salida viene el mio, si quieres te lo presento y así os conocéis. Además tienes que saber que es director de obras teatrales y está buscando a una cantante, a si que si quieres animarte… - dijo la rubia agarrándole el brazo y guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y si tu novio está buscando una cantante que hace que no me ha cogido ya? – preguntó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Porque no quiere que una nariz ocupe todo el escenario! Entiéndelo, necesitará espacio para poner el decorado, los personajes secundarios… - respondió Quinn mirándola.

- Eso lo dices porque tienes envidia de mí, sabes que soy increíblemente perfecta – comentaba Rachel echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- ¿Envidia de ti, de tu nariz? Ni muerta – respondió la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Mira… - no le dio tiempo a Rachel a contestar ya que Mike les avisaba de que ya tenían que entrar a clases – Me las pagarás – terminó de decir.

- Tranquila, te regalo una rinoplastia gratis. No me lo tienes ni que agradecer – dijo Quinn dándole la espalda y entrando dentro de la escuela.

- Son como Tom y Jerry, solo que una es rubia y la otra castaña – comentó Brittany caminando detrás de ellas agarrada al brazo de Santana, quien se rió al escuchar aquel comentario.

- ¿Y nosotras quienes somos? – preguntó la morena quien caminaba al lado de la rubia por los pasillos de aquella escuela.

-¿Nosotras? – dijo Brittany mirando a Santana para luego mirar al horizonte buscando una respuesta para esa pregunta – Nosotras somos las supernenas, tú eres Cactus y yo soy Burbuja – acabó diciendo al fin.

- ¿Las supernenas? ¿Cactus y Burbuja? – comentó Santana entre risas – las supernenas eran tres y tu y yo somos solo dos.

- ¿Que pasa que ahora las supernenas no pueden ser un dúo? – preguntó Brittany un poco dudosa provocando de nuevo la risa en Santana.

- Desde ahora si – terminó de decir la morena guiñándole un ojo y abriéndole la puerta de la clase que iban a tomar – después de usted señorita Burbuja – dijo irónica.

- Gracias señorita Cactus – respondió la rubia sonriendo mientras le seguía el juego.

Las dos primeras horas les tocaba interpretación, en el auditorio, por lo que por fin conocerían a su profesor. Santana y Brittany o más bien Cactus y Burbuja se sentaron juntas, cerca de Mike, Quinn y Rachel.

-Me da rabia que no haya ningún chico sexy en esta clase – comentó de repente Santana al sentarse.

- Pero si tú tienes novio… ¿para que quieres que haya chicos sexys en clase? – preguntó Brittany dudosa.

- Porque mi novio y yo no estamos pasando por una buena etapa, y yo estoy con él para no estar sola, pero yo no estoy enamorada, es más, creo que nunca lo estaré – confesó la morena hablando en voz baja y mirando a su amiga.

- Pero eso está mal, si no lo quieres no estés con él, porque puede que cuando al fin encuentres a esa persona y quieras cortar con él te va a ser más difícil, ya que estará aún más enamorado de ti. Y no digas que nunca te enamorarás porque seguro que lo harás y acabarás pillada por esa persona, pensarás en él todo el día, no podrás dejar de mirarlo, cada caricia que te dé será como mil mariposas revoloteando por tu estómago, y cuando al fin te bese sentirás como tu corazón sale de tu pecho de la rápido que palpita – dijo Britt mirando al horizonte mientras su amiga la observaba.

- ¿Eso es lo que sientes cuando estás con Artie? – preguntó interesada.

- Más o menos si, pero he investigado, he visto programas de todo tipo sobre lo que nos hace el amor y todo eso, y al parecer, el amor de nuestra vida ya lo hemos conocido, ya forma parte de nuestra vida, pero lo que pasa es que aún no nos hemos dado cuenta.

- ¿Eso es cierto? Osea, ¿que puede que el amor de mi vida esté en esta sala y no me he dado ni cuenta? – Santana abría cada vez más los ojos al oír todo aquello que le contaba su amiga.

- Si, dicen que de alguna manera sientes esa conexión con esa persona nada más verla, pero tu mismo evades ese sentimiento y no le das importancia – terminó de decir Brittany, ya que la profesora acababa de llegar.

- ¡Hola clase! Mi nombre es Holly Holliday y seré vuestra profesora de interpretación, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabéis, no hace falta que me ponga aquí a decir tonterías ¿verdad? – se presentaba mirando uno a uno a sus alumnos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa – Está bien, hoy haremos un ejercicio en el que tendréis que interpretar a personajes muy distintos a vosotros. Subid al escenario, ahora os diré lo que tenéis que hacer.

Los alumnos comenzaron a subir, pero de entre ellos, Santana, aún estaba dándole vueltas a lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. De alguna manera, ya conocía al amor de su vida, pero la cosa es que ahora tiene que saber quien es.

-Esta bien chicos, os dividiré en 4 grupos, todos los grupos tendrán la misma variación de personajes, por lo que tendré que elegir quien hace de cada grupo el mejor personaje. Al final, quedará un solo grupo con los mejores intérpretes ¿Qué os parece?

A todos les encantó la idea. Los grupos ya estaban hechos, Santana por desgracia no había caído junto a Brittany, por lo que lo más seguro es que si no le daban el mismo personaje tendrían que luchar por ser la mejor. Para colmo le había tocado de compañera a Rachel.

-Santana, interpretarás a un drogadicto – comentó la profesora.

- Perdone señorita Holly pero creo que debe de darle otro papel a Santana puesto que ella hace demasiado bien a un drogadicto, no la ve, es uno de ellos – dijo de repente Rachel señalando a Santana.

- ¿Que me acabas de llamar? Te vas a enterar enana – rápidamente la morena se abalanzó sobre esta, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Chicas no! – dijo Brittany al ver la escena.

- Rápido, ayudadme a separarlas – ordenó Holly intentando separarlas.

Al fin, tras varios intentos lograron separarlas. Ambas tenían los pelos revueltos tras aquella pelea, pero por suerte para Santana, Rachel fue la que más golpes se llevó.

-¡Loca! Eres una loca – dijo al fin Rachel al incorporarse.

- Al menos estaré loca, pero tú eres una enana y narizuda – se defendió Santana.

- Ya, no empecéis. Por esta vez la voy a pasar, pero a la próxima vais al director – terminó de decir la profesora.

- Santana, estás sangrando un poco por el labio – comentó Brittany al acercarse a ella.

- No pasa nada – intentaba taparse el lugar del sangrado para no preocupar más a Brittany.

- Espera, tengo un papel aquí – metió su mano en el pantalón y sacó el pañuelo – ven te voy a limpiar.

Brittany agarró la barbilla de Santana y con mucho cuidado le limpió la sangre.

-Ya está, mucho más guapa – dijo sonriéndole.

- Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras este incidente, las horas pasaron y al fin acabaron el segundo día. Brittany junto a Santana y los demás salieron de la escuela, allí ya le estaba esperando Artie junto a su coche. La morena observó como la cara de su amiga se iluminaba al ver a aquel chico, por lo que insinuó que él podría ser su novio. Pronto su duda se disipó, Brittany corrió hacia él, se sentó en sus piernas y le besó. Santana observó aquella escena, de alguna manera le vinieron muchas preguntas a la cabeza: ¿eso es lo que se siente al estar enamorada? ¿seré capaz yo de enamorarme tal y como dice Britt? ¿realmente conozco ya a esa persona? Sus preguntas pasaron a un segundo plano cuando vio como Brittany y su novio se acercaban.

-Santana este es mi novio Artie, Artie esta es la chica de la que tanto te he hablado – les presentó.

- Hola, encantado de conocerte – le saludó el moreno estirando la mano para que se la estrechara.

- Encantada – le estrechó la mano.

- Según me ha dicho Britt cantas muy bien – dijo mirando a su novia – me gustaría algún día poder escucharte.

- Bueno tampoco es para tanto, pero está bien.

- Sí. Britt, es hora de irnos, tengo que terminar cuanto antes la obra – comentó Artie cogiéndole la mano a su novia.

- Está bien, pero solo si me prometes que en el camino de vuelta a casa puedo elegir yo la música – dijo Brittany provocando la risa a Artie y a Santana.

- De acuerdo, te dejo poner la música que quieras.

- Santana, no te metas en más peleas vale, que no quiero que te hagan daño – comentó Brittany abrazando a la morena lo más fuerte que podía.

- Esta bien, pero creo que me acabarás haciendo tú más daño si me sigues apretando así de fuerte – se quejaba entre risas.

- Entonces no te abrazo – respondió Brittany soltando un poco a Santana, pero esta le abrazó más fuerte.

- He dicho que no me aprietes, no que me dejes de abrazar.

- Jajaja está bien.

Tras terminar de abrazarse, Brittany al fin se fue, dejando a Santana con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras un largo día Santana al fin había llegado a su apartamento. Encendió las luces de entrada para poder ver, ya que la casa permanecía a oscuras. Dejó sus llaves y su bolso en la mesa que quedaba cerca de la entrada. Lo único que deseaba ahora era descansar, llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a lo que Brittany le había dicho, era como si su mente no quisiera que ningún detalle de toda su vida, desde que se mudo a Nueva York, se desvaneciera. Al parecer su cabeza le estaba intentando dar pistas sobre la persona que realmente pertenecía a su vida, aquella de la que realmente se enamoraría.

-¿Será aquel vecino del que no puedo quitarle el ojo? ¡Tener tiene su polvo! – Se preguntaba a si misma Santana mientras daba vueltas por la casa - Oh tal vez aquel chico… no, no, es menor, no puedo, va contra mi natura – se volvía a decir negando con la cabeza y moviendo las manos.

De repente dejó de dar vueltas, movió su cabeza intentando que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su mente.

- ¡Que dices Santana! Seguro que Britt quiso quedarse conmigo ¿como va a ser posible eso de que en mi vida ya existe esa persona? Es imposible, además estas con Karofsky - comenzó a caminar de nuevo, acercándose a la ventana por la que se podía ver gran parte de Nueva York. Comenzó a pensar de nuevo – ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si esa persona si existe y estoy desperdiciando mi vida al lado de él? – se preguntó girándose para observar la foto de su novio que tenía colocada en la estantería que estaba cerca de aquella ventana.

Santana nunca había amado a David, solo le llegó a gustar, pero todo lo que sentía por él poco a poco se ha ido disipando. Ahora, tras casi un año estando con él, sus sentimientos han cambiado. Para ella todo era una mentira que día a día le dolía más, no podía seguir mintiendo, necesitaba decir la verdad, pero aún no era el momento, necesitaba el último empujón para que le ayudase a decirlo. Lo único que necesitaba era darse cuenta si esa persona existe, si existe alguien que le haga sentir el amor de verdad.

Sus pensamientos dejaron de flotar por su mente al escuchar como su móvil comenzaba a sonar. Fue a por su bolso, el cual se encontraba en la entrada. Tardo unos cuantos minutos hasta que logró dar con su móvil. Miró quien la llamaba, en cuanto vio el nombre su cara cambió por completo, ahora no quería hablar con él, hoy no. El móvil dejó de sonar, eso la alivió, al menos hoy no lo tendría que escuchar. Su mente no estaba lo realmente cuerda como para mantener una conversación. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a colocar el móvil en su sitio comenzó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez era un mensaje. Lo desbloqueó, su cara se volvió a tornar de la misma forma que la vez anterior, pero esta vez decidió contestar. Al menos no tendré que oírle, se decía.

_*__¿Amor estas en casa? Tengo una sorpresa. K* _- preguntó David.

_*Si, pero estoy a punto de acostarme, estoy cansada ¿Qué pasa?* _ - logró preguntar sin muchas ganas de obtener una respuesta a su pregunta.

*_Abr__e la puerta* _ - fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Santana se detuviera a la misma vez que miraba hacia la puerta.

- No, no puede ser, ¿esta aquí? – logró decir con los ojos bien abiertos.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, ahí fue cuando la morena vio que no tenía escapatoria, tendría que enfrentarse a lo que menos quería hacer. Tomó aire y tras repetirse unas cuantas veces "Tú puedes", comenzó andar hacia la puerta. Varios pasos después estaba frente por frente de ella. Volvió a tomar aire y sin pensarlo más tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Lo que pudo ver fue un ramo de rosas que ocultaba a la persona que estaba detrás, pero este asomó su cabeza por un lado, haciendo que Santana por fin pudiera ver como Karofsky le miraba con una gran sonrisa. Se quedó petrificada, no se esperaba eso, ahora no. El moreno sin pensárselo dos veces le robó un beso a la misma vez que se hacía paso junto con las flores para poder entrar en aquel departamento. Mientras, Santana aún permanecía quieta agarrando la puerta como si esta le pudiera ayudar a salir de esa situación. Contó hasta diez y después cerró la puerta. Se giró para intentar hablar con David, pero él no estaba allí. De repente vio que la luz de la cocina, la cual estaba a su izquierda, estaba encendida. Se asomó y allí pudo ver como el moreno llenaba de agua un jarrón bastante grande que tenía Santana en la encimera. Tras acabar de llenarlo, con cuidado depositó dentro de él las flores. Santana lo miraba algo pensativa.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, puedo hacerlo yo luego antes de acostarme – dijo apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

- No me importa, además no creo que puedan aguantar tanto tiempo sin agua – comentó dejando el jarrón junto con las flores en la mesa que había en la cocina y tras depositarla en ella dirigió la mirada a la morena.

- Tranquilo, estoy a punto de acostarme.

- No, no lo estás – negó acercándose cada vez más a ella, agarrando la cintura de Santana.

- ¿No? – preguntó sin entender nada intentando escabullirse de él sin que este lo notara.

- No, ya que te vienes conmigo. Vamos a tomarnos algo, hace mucho que no salimos y así podemos celebrar que llevamos ocho meses juntos – comentó depositando un beso en su mejilla.

- Estoy muy cansada, mejor lo dejamos para otro día – dijo como excusa.

- No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta – terminó de decir este agarrando a Santana por el brazo con delicadeza y llevándosela hasta la puerta – Vamos, coge el bolso, nos lo pasaremos bien.

Santana sabía que cuando Karofsky quería algo nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, por lo que lo tomó como si fuera una posible despedida, como si tras esa noche todo acabase, así sería capaz de permanecer junto a él las horas que el moreno necesitara. Sin perder más tiempo cogió su bolso y junto al moreno salió de su apartamento.

Media hora después y tras recorrer a pie casi cinco manzanas, llegaron al lugar al que David quería que Santana conociera. La morena pudo apreciar el letrero de aquel bar, _The Blue Eyes, _ el cual estaba escrito con grandes letras azules y llamativas. David abrió la puerta, para que esta tomara la iniciativa de entrar. Santana no se fiaba mucho de los lugares nuevos a los que le llevaba Karofsky, pero el frío comenzaba a calarse en sus huevos, por lo que no dudó más y se adentró en aquel desconocido bar. La música estaba a todo volumen, pero no era una música de discoteca, sino más bien una música que cualquiera podría llegar a tener en casa. Podría llegar a decir que eran más bien canciones entre pop y baladas, aquellas que hacen que te pares y escuches atenta la letra de esa canción. El bar no estaba del todo lleno, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que la mayoría de las personas que ocupaban aquel local eran jóvenes acaramelados, el resto eran algo más mayores. El moreno se acercó a ella e intentado no gritar mucho para que la chica le oyese le dijo que se sentara en una de las mesas vacías que había en el local. Esta acató la orden, aunque por dentro le que quería era huir de aquel lugar.

Tomó asiento, se quitó el abrigo, y mientras veía como David pedía las bebidas, otra canción comenzaba a sonar. Al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, ya que la canción que ahora sonaba era de Bruno Mars - It will rain.

If you ever leave me, baby Si alguna vez me dejas, baby

Leave some morphine at my door Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta,

Cause it would take a whole lot of medication Porque necesitaría una gran cantidad de medicamentos

To realize what we used to have, Para darme cuenta de lo que solíamos tener,

We don't have it anymore. Nosotros no tenemos más.

There's no religion that could save me No hay religión que pueda salvarme,

No matter how long my kness are on the floor, No importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making Así que ten en cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo

To keep you by my side Te quedarás a mi lado

And keep you from walking out the door. Te impediré salir por la puerta

Cause there'll be no sunlight Porque no habrá luz del sol

If I lose you, baby Si te pierdo, baby

There'll be no clear skies No habrá cielos despejados

If I lose you, baby Si te pierdo, baby

Just like the clouds, Al igual que las nubes

My eyes will do the same if you walk away Mis ojos harán lo mismo si tú te alejas

Everyday, it will rain, rain rain Todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá

Santana no sabía quien era la persona que ponía las canciones, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era decirle unas cuantas cosas que no eran del todo buenas. Decidió dejar a un lado ese pensamiento y se dedicó a observar con detenimiento aquel bar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color marrón chocolate y en estas había posters y fotos colgadas. En frente de ella se encontraba un pequeño escenario, en el que se podía observar la presencia de un pie de micro con el correspondiente micrófono, algo le decía que más de una noche alguien subía borracho a cantar o a contar chistes. Luego vio como las mesas no estaban tan lejos unas de otras, ya que el local no era tan grande como a los que había ido. Después de ese recorrido devolvió la mirada a la barra, la cual estaba a su derecha. Allí se dio cuenta de que David charlaba con alguien, no lo llegaba a distinguir por las personas que había de por medio, al parecer esa persona era bastante baja, ya que el moreno miraba hacia abajo.

La morena intentaba ver entre la gente quien era esa persona, pero de repente sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos. En ese momento Santana se asustó pero enseguida optó por advertir a esa persona las consecuencias que tendría si le llegaba a hacer algo.

-Si no quieres quedarte calvo de por vida quítame las manos de encima – dijo agarrando las manos de aquel que osaba tocarla.

Nada más acabar la frase aquellas manos que impedían que la morena viera, desaparecieron. Rápidamente Santana se giró para ver quien era esa persona, pero al hacerlo descubrió que la sorpresa era agradable. No podía imaginarse que estuviera allí, en el mismo lugar que ella.

-¿Aún quieres arrancarme los pelos? – preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa que ocupaba Santana.

- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú – se disculpó agachando un poco la cabeza.

- Jaja no pasa nada, al menos con esto sé que te sabes defender tú solita – se río a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

Santana no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara. Aquella persona que tenía en frente, desde que la conoció, ha hecho sacarle más sonrisas que cualquier otra. Desde el primer día que la vio sintió que algo las conectaba, era la primera vez que sentía eso. Brittany ha sido una de las mayores sorpresas que han podido llegar a su vida.

-¿Que tal tu labio? – preguntó agarrando la barbilla de la morena.

- Bien, ya al menos no lo tengo hinchado.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel gesto de la chica le hizo ponerse nerviosa. Era la primera vez que Brittany le ponía nerviosa y no sabía por qué. ¿Será que aquella música le estaba afectando? La rubia no apartaba la vista de su labio, de alguna manera le dolía ver el labio de Santana aún algo hinchado. De repente alguien se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraban la morena y la rubia. Esto hizo que Brittany soltara la barbilla de Santana, haciéndolo con delicadeza.

-¡Hola Santana! Me alegro de verte de nuevo – saludó Artie nada más llegar.

-Hola, yo también me alegro – devolvió el saludo.

-Oye Santana, no me dijiste que tu novio era amigo mio – comentó el castaño mirando hacia la barra donde aún estaba David.

- ¿Conoces a mi novio? – pregunto algo confusa.

-Sí, fuimos los mejores amigos en el instituto, aunque al principio me trataba mal, luego me conoció mejor y nos convertimos casi en hermanos.

Santana no se lo podía creer, ahora resulta que el chico al que pronto iba a dejar, era amigo del novio de Brittany. Sabía que si al final ella rompía con David él se lo contaría a Artie, y este vendría a ella para que le diera una nueva oportunidad.

-Que bien – trató de disimular sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Ahora podremos salir los cuatro juntos! – comentó brittany mirando a ambos.

- Si – contestó Artie.

La morena no quiso contestar, simplemente hizo una mueca como afirmación.

-Bueno chicas, alguien me dice que ya está preparado para que juntos os deleitemos con una canción – soltó Artie despidiéndose de Britt con un beso y acercándose al escenario donde estaba David agarrando un micro.

La cara de Santana lo expresaba todo, se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquello. No, ahora no ¿como se le ocurre a Karofsky cantarle ahora una canción? Ya era tarde, el moreno tras ayudar al castaño a subir al escenario, dio la orden para que la música comenzara a sonar. Era una canción de Cary Brothers – Take your time (recomiendo que lo leáis con la canción de fondo)

I think i said all i can say creo que ya dije todo lo que debía decir  
Using up all my potions and spells tonight Usando todas mis posiciones y hechizos esta noche  
You will find out when you pull through Te darás cuenta por todo esto  
That I fought too que luché demasiado  
So take your time close your eyes Así que toma tu tiempo y cierra los ojos  
I will be there here with you Yo estaré ahí contigo  
They may be right I may be foolish Puede que esté bien o tal vez sea un tonto  
But I will wait for you Pero esperaré por ti

Algo le decía a la morena que debía de salir de allí, no podía soportarlo más. Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de su silla e intentando que David no la viera, buscó el cuarto de baño, así podría pensar tranquila y además tendría una buena escusa si le preguntaban algo. Lo que ella no sabía era que Brittany si la vio entrar allí, es más, siguió sus pasos y segundos después de que Santana entrase, Brittany también lo hizo. La rubia nada más entrar vio como la morena estaba apoyada sobre uno de los lavabos, mientras observaba su rostro en el espejo. Desde allí aún podía escuchar como la canción que cantaban Artie y David. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla, hasta que Santana se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Ho-hola – se trabó, no se esperaba que Brittany estuviera allí mirándola.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

- Sí, no me pasa nada – mintió.

- No te creo, ¿sabes por qué no te creo? – esperó hasta que la morena le mirase a los ojos para proseguir – porque tus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Estos días tus ojos no se veían con esa oscuridad con la que hoy se ven, no sé que es lo que te ocurre, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras. Sé que puede sonar raro, ya que llevamos muy poco tiempo siendo amigas, pero desde el primer día que te conocí sentí que algo me conectaba a ti y sé que ahora mismo tú eres mi mejor amiga, por eso no puedo verte así.

Santana la miraba, no podía decir nada, Brittany estaba en lo cierto. No pudo más y una lágrima logró escaparse de sus ojos empañados, Britt se dio cuenta y sin dudarlo abrazó a la morena. La rubia podía sentir como las lágrimas de su amiga traspasaban su camiseta, llegando a mojar parte de su piel.

-No puedo estar aquí – logró decir entre llantos – no si está él – terminó de decir mirando hacia la puerta, dando a entender que de la persona que hablaba era Karofsky.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa con él? – preguntó Brittany agarrando la cara de Santana.

- No puedo engañarlo más – volvió a decir soltando otra lágrima.

Brittany apenas lograba entender, ya que Santana soltaba las palabras con cuenta gotas. Algo la sacó de ese momento, al parecer la canción había acabado, ya que el público comenzó a aplaudir.

-Debemos salir – dijo nada más oírlo.

- No puedo salir – comentó la morena con miedo.

- Tranquila, diremos que te has puesto mala y que no puedes estar aquí. Yo te acompañaré a casa – volvió a decir.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó soltándose de su amiga.

- Segura.

Brittany sin decir nada más cogió a Santana del brazo y salieron del baño. Nada más salir logró ver a Artie, que con ayuda de uno de los muchachos que estaba por ahí, logró bajar del escenario.

-¡Artie! – gritó soltando por un momento a Santana para acercarse a su novio.

- ¿Te ha gustado la canción? – preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa al ver a su novia.

- Sí, es muy bonita – mintió, ya que poco pudo oír – me tengo que ir, voy a acompañar a Santana, no se encuentra bien ¿podrías decirle a David que me la he tenido que llevar? - comentó mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de súplica.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo mirando a Santana que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

- Si, tranquilo, solo es malestar corporal, no es tan grave – volvió a mentir

- Okey, tened cuidado.

- Gracias.

Brittany se despidió de su novio con un beso y rápidamente volvió al lugar donde se encontraba la morena. Ambas salieron del local y sin decir nada más se montaron en el coche de la rubia, poniendo rumbo a la casa de Santana. Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron al mismo lugar al que días anteriores se despidieron. Brittany aparcó el coche, tenía la intención de subir junto a Santana, no quería dejarla sola. Soltó el cinturón que la rodeaba, pero de repente su amiga la detuvo.

-No hace falta que vengas, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y que mi mente deje de pensar por unos segundos – dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba el brazo con el que la rubia tenía sujeto el cinturón.

- ¿Segura? - preguntó preocupada.

- Segura, ya bastante has hecho hoy – terminó de decir mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esta bien, pero mañana necesitaré que me lo cuentes todo – comentó regalándole una sonrisa.

- Sí, mañana te lo cuento todo.

Tras estas últimas palabras Brittany abrazó de nuevo a la moren y la dejó marchar, sabía que algo que ocurría, pero aquella barrera que tenía Santana le impedía saberlo. Cuando al fin vio como su amiga entró en el edificio fue cuando volvió a arrancar el coche y volver al lugar en el que se encontraba Artie.

La morena volvió a su apartamento, hizo el mismo recorrido que la vez anterior. Esta vez, cuando estaba llegando a su habitación, sin querer presionó el botón del reproductor de música que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. De repente una canción empezó a sonar, era de Andrew Belle – In my veins (recomiendo que lo leáis con la canción de fondo)

Aquella canción le hacía recordar todo lo que había vivido en esa noche, todo lo que le había causado dolor. Pero algo más ocupaba en ese momento su cabeza, algo más le hacía mantener esos pensamientos alejados, alguien hacía que sacara una sonrisa entre aquellas amargas lágrimas. No sabía porque, pero ahora mismo en su mente solo aparecía el rostro de Brittany.

Mientras la música sonaba, ella se tumbó en la cama. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué ahora de repente le viene a la mente ella?

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando sintió como su móvil sonaba dentro de su bolsillo. Sin muchas ganas lo sacó, temía que fuera Karofsky, pero cuando vio de quien era el miedo se fue. Era un mensaje de Brittany, lo pulsó y lo leyó.

_*Sé que es posible que ya estés dormida, pero solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Me gustaría estar en este momento a tu lado y saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, saber que es lo que te aterra. Pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que conmigo no tienes que temer a nada, estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Te quiero, dulces sueños Cactus. Britt- Britt*_

Santana no podía parar de leerlo una y otra vez, aquella chica le estaba haciendo algo, no sabía el qué, pero le gustaba. Nada más leerlo una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. No dudó en responder.

_*No estaba durmiendo, pero gracias a ti lograré dormirme con una sonrisa. Gracias por todo, sé que puedo contar contigo siempre y tú conmigo. Eres alguien muy especial. Buenas noches. Te quiero burbujita. San* _


	6. Chapter 6

_Las cosas se deterioran con el tiempo, a veces llegan a doler, pero es mejor darse cuenta a tiempo para evitar que el dolor sea más fuerte. Simplemente hay que dejar que el corazón marque los pasos de tu camino…_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Santana, aquellas que una vez su padre le dijo. Esas palabras llegaban en el momento justo, cuando ya no sabía que hacer, ahora que su cabeza vivía en una continua batalla. Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días tras aquella noche en la cual no pudo retener el llanto. No sabía por qué, pero en el momento en el que Brittany llegó al baño todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos chocaron contra el suelo, aquella chica la volvía realmente loca, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero era la primera vez que lloraba enfrente de alguien y eso era raro en ella. Brittany le hacía feliz de algún modo y no entendía por qué. Esa noche donde creía que todo se venía abajo, ella fue la única que logró sacarle una sonrisa. Es más, ella fue la única que se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Era raro, pero sentía que algo las unía más que nunca.

Sus pensamientos callaron por un momento, su móvil sonaba en la mesita de noche, esta, la cual aún estaba tumbada en la cama decidió cogerlo. Nuevamente rogó a los cielos que no fuese otra vez David, ya que desde que salió escopetada del local, el moreno no había parado de llamarla para saber como estaba y preguntando si quería que fuese a verla, pero esta salía con la escusa de que se encontraba bien y que tenía que ensayar, por lo que no tenía tiempo. Para sorpresa de ella, no era David, sino Brittany. Sin duda lo cogió.

-¡Buenas tardes dormilona! – pudo oír tras descolgar la llamada.

- ¿Buenas tardes? – preguntaba Santana a la misma vez que se frotaba los ojos.

Desde que se despertó no tuvo tiempo de mirar el reloj, ya que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Aún no has mirado el reloj? Son las cuatro de la tarde y llevo desde las once llamándote y tú sin contestar – respondió Brittany entre risas.

- Yo… yo… - Santana buscaba escusas para pedirle perdón a su amiga, pero no sabía que decirle.

- Jajaja tranquila, no pasa nada, no te estoy echando la bronca – eso alivió más a la morena – es más, estoy esperando a que me abras, estoy en tu portal.

- ¿Estas abajo? – preguntó levantándose de la cama y comprobando que todo estuviera en orden para no asustar a su inesperada visita.

- Si, pero sino quieres que suba no subo eh!

- No, sube, te abro – terminó de decir echando de nuevo una ojeada a la casa y apretando el botón que abría la puerta del portal.

Eso solo le daban un par de minutos a Santana para estar lo más decente posible, su aspecto no era del todo agradable para la vista, según ella. Fue al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se arregló el pelo, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo optó por hacerse una coleta. Rápidamente intentó ir al cuarto y cambiarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, vio que había algunas cosas por medio del salón, cosas que antes no se había dado cuenta. Solo le hicieron falta unos segundos y un golpe en el brazo para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa, para no recibir a su amiga en pijama, pero el tiempo ya se había acabado. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Santana antes de abrir la puerta se miró de reojo para comprobar la pinta que llevaba con el pijama puesto. Tenía un pantalón gris corto con unos dibujos de caramelos, acompañado por una camiseta realmente ancha de color rojo. Tan mal no se veía. Abrió la puerta y en frente de ella se encontró a una risueña Brittany, acompañada por un par de cafés de un Starbucks.

-¿Pidió un café a domicilio? – bromeó Britt estirando el brazo donde traía uno de los cafés.

- No, pero me viene de perlas – dijo la morena apoyada en la puerta y estirando el brazo para coger el café que su amiga le estaba dando – pasa – abrió un poco más la puerta para dejar paso a la rubia.

- Es la primera vez que un cliente me dice que pase a su casa – continuaba bromeando mientras pasaba al salón.

- Será porque me has caído bien – siguió con la broma, provocando la risa en ambas.

Santana siguió los pasos de Brittany hasta llegar a los sofás que había en aquel salón. Ambas se sentaron una enfrente de la otra. Brittany la miraba pensativa, aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que le había pasado a su amiga en aquel bar, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver con David. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía como empezar, por lo que optó por lo más sencillo, soltarlo todo del tirón, sin pelos en la lengua.

-San, ¿que te pasó el otro día? ¿por qué no querías estar allí? – preguntó al fin mientras miraba el café que portaba, a la misma vez que le daba un trago.

- ¿La… otra noche...? – preguntó Santana un poco nerviosa, haciendo que Brittany le mirase a los ojos, dándole a entender que no tenía porqué estar nerviosa, que ella la apoyaría – … no se exactamente lo que me pasó, fue un cumulo de cosas – dijo dando por primera vez un sorbo a su café.

Su amiga la observaba pendiente de cada palabra que salía por la boca de la morena, haciendo que esta se pusiera más nerviosa. Cosa que no entendía Santana, ¿porque se ponía nerviosa cuando su amiga la miraba fijamente? ¿Por qué su mano temblaba al ver que aquella rubia se levantaba acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado? Será que el café le estará afectando, sino, no veía otra clara respuesta.

-San, puedes decírmelo, puedes confiar en mi – dijo Brittany a la vez que le cogía la mano a su amiga, haciendo que esta se pusiera un poco más nerviosa.

"Mierda café, ¿justo ahora tienes que hacer efecto?" se decía a si misma Santana. Trató de serenarse y de decirle la verdad a Britt, esa sería la única manera de ser sincera con ella y consigo misma.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que David y yo estábamos pasando por un mal momento? – preguntó centrándose en los ojos azules de su amiga. Esperó hasta que esta afirmara con la cabeza para proseguir – pues bien, en estos días me he dado cuenta de que a lo mejor lo que tú me dijiste, eso de que nuestra alma gemela o amor verdadero ya lo hemos conocido, es verdad y estoy malgastando mí tiempo en alguien de quien no estoy enamorada. Pero me pongo a pensar y sé que esto le dolerá a David, sé que él está enamorado de mi, pero no puedo seguir con un amor con el que no voy a ser feliz – Santana hizo un parón, quería comprobar que Brittany seguí la conversación sin ningún tipo de duda. Al ver que esta no preguntaba y seguía atenta a sus palabras, prosiguió – Necesito un amor con el que no tenga miedo a enamorarme, sentir que necesito ver a esa persona todos los días, despertarme y acostarme con una sonrisa gracias a esa persona, quiero sentir como mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir una sola caricia de esta…

Las palabras de Santana hacían mella en el corazón de Brittany, de alguna manera sabía lo que su amiga describía y quería que ella también lo sintiera, pero la cosa era encontrar a esa persona.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero una pregunta. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a enamorarte? – preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente a Santana, haciendo que esta agachara la cabeza y volviera a pegar un sorbo al café.

- Porque a veces el amor vuelve loco a las personas, y sé que yo haría cualquier locura por esa persona, no importaría la locura que fuese, solo me importaría el hecho de seguir a su lado. Pero sobre todo, tengo miedo a enamorarme de alguien imposible, de alguien a quien nunca pueda tener.

- Pero San, el amor nunca se elige, no puedes manejar los sentimientos del corazón. Puedes negarlos, sí, pero eso no quita que sigas sintiendo algo por esa persona. Y respecto a David, creo que la mejor manera de acabar es diciéndole la verdad – comentó acariciando la espalda de la morena.

- Y que le digo, ¿que lo dejo porque quiero comprobar si el amor de mi vida está ya en mi vida? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

- No, le dices la verdad. Que has dejado de sentir por él y que es inútil para ti estar con alguien a quien no quieres – respondió Brittany regalándole una sonrisa a modo de comprensión.

- Esta bien, ¿pero cuando se lo digo? – preguntó a la vez que le devolvía una sonrisa.

- Cuanto antes mejor, no puedes dejar que esto se alargue más y luego no puedas salir de él.

- Está bien, le mandaré un mensaje preguntándole si puede quedar esta tarde – dijo a la vez que se levantaba de aquel sofá.

- Espera – la frenó Brittany agarrándola del brazo, provocando que el temblor volviese al cuerpo de Santana – esta tarde no puedes – terminó de decir.

- ¿Por qué no puedo esta tarde? – preguntó dudosa a la vez que intentaba controlar su cuerpo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Porque esta tarde te vas a venir con nosotras, con Quinn, Tina y Rachel. Hemos decidido que esta tarde será una tarde de chicas. Además, nos lo pasaremos bien, iremos a un bar y tomaremos algo, así estarás menos nerviosa a la hora de decirle la verdad a Karofsky.

Santana lo pensó unas cuantas veces, de alguna manera su amiga tenía razón, por lo que aceptó aquella oferta. La morena se volvió a mirar la ropa que llevaba, tenía que ducharse y cambiarse, no podía salir así de su casa.

-¿Me esperas aquí? Me ducho rápido, me visto y salimos – dijo acercándose al pasillo que daba paso a su cuarto y al cuarto de baño.

- Sí, claro – respondió Brittany con una sonrisa.

- Si quieres puedes ver la tele o hacer cualquier cosa, no tardaré mucho.

- Está bien.

Santana se fue directa a la ducha, mientras que Brittany daba una ojeada a aquella casa. Aprovechó para investigar más y en una de las estanterías que decoraban aquel salón, encontró un álbum de fotos. Lo cogió y volvió a tomar asiento con el álbum entre las manos. Comenzó a ojearlo, eran fotos al parecer de Santana cuando era pequeña. Por aquellas fotos comprobaba que su amiga fue muy feliz de pequeña. Aparecía junto con, según ella, sus padres, alguna que otra foto con su abuelo y abuela, y con un niño más pequeño, del cual pensó que sería su hermano. Ver aquellas fotos le provocaba una sonrisa, al menos pudo comprobar que fue feliz. Continuó mirando algún que otro álbum más hasta que al fin Santana apareció lista para salir. Vestía un vestido corto negro de encaje, acompañado también por unos zapatos negros de tacón y el pelo suelto. Esto hizo que Brittany abriera la boca por completo.

-Estás increíble – dijo la rubia tras haber logrado cerrar la boca.

- Jaja gracias, tenía que estar a tu altura, mira el vestido que llevas y los zapatos, tú si que estás increíble – era verdad, Brittany llevaba un vestido ajustado de color aguamarina, el cual pegaba con sus ojos, junto con unos zapatos color chocolate – bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí.

En el momento que respondió la rubia, algo hizo que Santana se fijara en lo que tenía en las manos, al parecer Britt había cogido uno de sus álbumes. No le gustaba que la gente lo cogiera, ya que ahí era donde guardaba uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida, pero a la vez uno de los más bonitos. Su amiga se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, estaba mirando un poco las cosas que tenías por aquí y vi que tenías ahí un álbum y quise verlo – se excusaba.

- No, tranquila, no pasa nada – contestó haciendo que su rostro fuera cada vez más triste.

- ¿Segura? Es que por la expresión de tu cara parece ser lo contrario – dijo acercándose un poco más a Santana y acariciando su brazo, provocando que de nuevo el temblor se apoderase del cuerpo de Santana, haciendo que esta volviera a maldecir al café.

- Si, vamos, que llegaremos tarde – terminó de decir regalándole una sonrisa.

Ambas salieron del apartamento, se montaron en el coche de Brittany y juntas se fueron al lugar donde habían quedado con las demás. Minutos más tardes estaban frente por frente del mismo bar del cual Santana huyó. Esta no se lo podía creer, otra vez el mismo bar no.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero no ha sido idea mía, ha sido de las chicas y ellas no sabían nada – comentó la rubia poniéndose al lado de su amiga.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo la morena mirando a su amiga para devolver de nuevo la mirada al letrero de aquel bar "The Blue Eyes".

Brittany sabía que esto le podía afectar a Santana, por lo que no dudó en cogerla de la mano y sonreírle para darle a entender que no estaba sola. Esto hizo que de nuevo el temblor volviese al cuerpo de la morena, pero esta vez era mucho más intenso, cosa que le extrañaba a Santana, ya que el efecto del café ya debería de haber pasado, pero sin embargo el temblor persistía. Persistía de una manera muy extraña, ya que solo aparecía cuando hacía algo Brittany, algo que tenía que ver con tocarla o mirarla. Decidió dejar atrás esos raros pensamientos y entrar junto con su amiga al local. Nada más entraron observaron cada lugar de aquel bar hasta dar con sus amigas, estaban sentadas a unos cuantos metros de allí saludando con la mano. Se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ellas.

Pasaron un par de horas, las cuales las pasaron tomando alguna que otra bebida y charlando sobre los profesores y las clases, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Rachel iba ya algo perjudicada por la bebida y no se esperaban lo que estaba por hacer. Esta se levanto de la silla y como pudo se acercó hasta el escenario, se echó un poco el pelo hacia atrás y sujetándose al pie de micro para no caerse habló.

-¿Me escucháis? ¿Hola? Creeo si. No ssse para que nos echamos novio, si lo único que hacen es desssstrozarte la vida, ellos no nnnno saben lo muuuucho que te essssfuerzas para estar connn ellos – comentaba borracha Rachel a la vez que se le trababan alguna que otra palabra – por esso hoy voy a canntar una canción que oss gustará mucho, si si.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a sonar una guitarra, haciendo que en todo el local se escuchara la canción Heart de The Pretty Reckless. Si, no era una de las canciones a las que estaba acostumbrada a cantar Rachel y sus amigas se dieron cuenta ya que todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que la castaña cantaba una canción con toque roquero. Santana la veía incrédula, realmente esta se había vuelto loca, sobre todo porque cantaba la canción a la vez que movía la cabeza como un roquero.

-Creo que ha mezclado mal los analgésicos con la droga y el alcohol – comentó Santana a la vez que miraba a su "amiga".

- No digas eso, ya que al parecer por lo que ha dicho ha tenido una pelea con Finn y puede que lo esté pasando mal, igual que tú – dijo Brittany acercándose al oído de Santana para decir la última frase.

- No la regañes, San tiene razón, Rachel esté loca, cada día más – comentó Quinn mirando a la castaña.

- No chicas, Britt tiene razón, Rachel está pasando por un mal momento. Por lo que me han contado, Finn la dejó y ella no sabe que hacer, se siente realmente mal, ya que lo ama con todo su corazón y él no quiere saber nada de ella. Esta es su forma de desahogarse – intervino Tina haciendo que la mente de Santana volviera a pensar.

Será que cuando deje a David, ¿él actuará así? No podría soportarlo, verlo de esa manera sería como tirarle agujas a su corazón, ya que de alguna manera lo quiere y no quiere hacerle daño. Pero también está el hecho de seguir los pasos que le dicta su corazón, y ahora mismo lo que su corazón le dice es que lo deje. Brittany vio que Santana estaba pensativa, por lo que se acercó a ella y le habló al oído, ya que de alguna manera sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No te mortifiques con esto, tú no eres Finn y él no es Rachel. No sabes como reaccionará, pero te aseguro que su reacción no será esta.

La morena la miró, su amiga tenía razón, no podía seguir mortificándose.

-Gracias Britt – sonrió.

El silencio se hizo dueño de las dos, pero Brittany le quería preguntar a Santana una cosa que llevaba horas rondándole la cabeza. Tomó aire y sin más le preguntó.

-San, ¿que era lo que tenía el álbum que te puso tan triste? Sino me lo quieres decir te entiendo, me estoy metiendo en asuntos que no me llaman – preguntó Brittany a la vez que se tomaba lo que le quedaba de bebida.

- Es… fue hace unos cuantos años – tomó la iniciativa de contárselo, de alguna manera sabía que acabaría contándoselo – tiene que ver con el niño que viste en una de esas fotografías.

- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó dando en el clavo.

- Sí, era mi hermano. Desgraciadamente, nació con leucemia, cáncer en la sangre – la voz de Santana era cada vez más desgarradora, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta trató que ninguna cayera - Esto le provocó que cada dos por tres tuviera que visitar el médico, que tuvieran que ingresarlo por recaídas. Solo necesitaba un donante. Tenía siete años cuando tuvo la recaída más fuerte y tuvimos que esperar un mes para que pudieran encontrar un donante, pero el día antes de la operación… - Santana no podía seguir, aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos para ella. Sintió como Brittany la abrazaba, haciendo que se tranquilizase.

- Tranquila, no hace falte que me cuentes el final – le dijo en su oído aún abrazadas.

- Gracias – le agradeció apretando más a Britt contra ella, de alguna manera le gustaba tenerla cerca. Pero lo que no entendía era que su corazón palpitase más rápido de la cuenta – me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo.

- No lo dudes, siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, estoy aquí – terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa, contagiando a Santana.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti San.

Tras unos minutos más allí, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, ya que tenían miedo a lo que Rachel sería capaz de hacer borracha. Antes de irse, Santana mandó un mensaje a David, vio que era el momento para decirle la verdad, le dijo que le esperase en su apartamento. Después de esto todas se despidieron, Tina se fue con Mike, el cual llegó a recogerla. Quinn tubo que cargar con Rachel, ya que esta no podía conducir y además ambas vivían cerca la una de la otra, lo que hizo que Santana y Brittany se preocupasen por como acabarían ambas. Sin esperar más ambas se montaron en el coche de Brittany y pusieron rumbo a casa de la morena. Unos minutos después estaban cerca del apartamento de Santana, esta le había dicho a Brittany que aparcara cerca, ya que había quedado con David allí. Antes de salir del coche Brittany paró a Santana y la cogió de la mano.

-San, prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a ser fuerte. Recuerda que lo único que importa es que tú seas feliz – comentó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- Te lo prometo – respondió también con una sonrisa.

(Recomiendo que leáis esto con esta canción: Fix you – Coldplay)

Santana ya al fin se quitó el cinturón, estaba a punto de salir cuando algo en sus adentros le rogaba que abrazase a aquella rubia. Sin pensárselo dos veces hizo caso a su mente y la abrazó.

-Gracias – dijo en su oído.

- De nada – respondió Brittany.

Se separaron, la morena estaba abriendo la puerta cuando su amiga sacó de su bolsillo un papel con unas fotos y lo metió rápidamente en el bolsillo del abrigo de Santana. Esta no se enteró, pero Brittany sabía que de alguna manera la morena se daría cuenta más adelante. Sin más su amiga salió del coche, se despidió de la rubia y comenzó a andar. Un par de minutos después había llegado al lugar donde había quedado con David. Allí estaba él, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Como pudo Santana también le regalo una sonrisa y cuando ya lo tenía frente por frente, por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento de no decirle nada, pero a la vez que su cabeza le decía eso, su corazón le gritaba que no escuchase a su cabeza, que la única manera de ser feliz era guiándose por su corazón. Tomó aire y se estaba preparando para decirle todo, pero David habló primero.

-Estas guapísima esta noche – con esto le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que eso le doliera más a la morena. Por lo que no esperó más y decidió decirle la verdad.

- David, no te he traído aquí para quedar contigo, ni tampoco te he traído para que subieras a mi apartamento – comenzó a decir Santana mirando de reojo el suelo.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó David algo preocupado, tratando de hacer que la morena le mirase a los ojos.

- Sabes que desde hace tiempo estamos mal, que ya todo no es igual que antes – dijo al fin mirando fijamente a David, comenzando a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Si, pero eso no significa nada – comentó el moreno tratando de no escuchar lo que le acababa de decir.

- Si que significa, hace tiempo que no siento nada, y me duele, porque sé que tú si sientes – las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de los ojos de Santana - pero es inútil para mi seguir con esta mentira, no puedo.

Santana se secó un poco las lágrimas y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, evitando así que David cogiera sus manos, pero notó que había algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Mientras que David le pedía que no se marchara, que no lo dejara, esta sacó una de las cosas que tenía en él. Cuando lo sacó, al fin pudo ver de lo que se trataba, eran las primeras fotos que se hizo con Brittany. Esto le hizo remover sus pensamientos y sentimientos, algo le estaba pasando, algo que no tenía que ver con el ahora, sino con hace tiempo. Simplemente una sonrisa brotó de su boca, verla le hacía estar feliz, pero era extraño, ya que ninguna de sus amigas le había echo estar así. ¿Era por eso por lo que cada vez que Brittany la tocaba o la miraba temblaba? ¿era por eso por lo que sintió esa cosa extraña cuando la conoció? ¿Se estaba enamorando de Brittany? Si fuera eso verdad ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, era David, aún permanecía frente a él.

-Está bien, es tu decisión, tampoco puedo obligarte a que me quieras – dijo el moreno, haciendo que esta retomara el hilo de la conversación.

- Siento hacerte esto pero… - las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

- Tranquila, yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y si no es conmigo, tengo que apartarme – interrumpió David abrazando a Santana, haciendo que su llanto fuera más fuerte – Te deseo lo mejor – terminó de decir dándole un beso en la cabeza a la morena y retomando el camino por donde había venido.

Esta aún con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a caminar, de alguna manera se sentía feliz, pero a la misma vez se sentía triste y confundida. Acababa de descubrir que todo lo que le pasaba era que se estaba enamorando de Brittany. Volvió a mirar aquellas fotos, sin duda lo estaba, ¿pero que iba a hacer? Ella tiene novio, es imposible. Este pensamiento le hizo llorar más. Estaba a punto de sacar las llaves para entrar al edificio, cuando de repente, a un par de metros de ella se encontraba Brittany acercándose a ella. Esto removió más sus sentimientos, algo le decía que iba a ser imposible olvidarla. Ya cuando la tenía a tan solo dos pasos, habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo intentando secarse algunas de las lágrimas que recorrían su cara como si de una cascada se tratase.

- No podía irme, no podía dejarte así – respondió negando con la cabeza a la vez que su cara se tornaba en dolor, porque le dolía ver a si su amiga.

- No tenías porqué quedarte – este comentario hizo que más lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Santana, haciendo que su amiga se acercara a ella y la abrazara. Esta recibió el abrazo como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

- Recuerda, siempre estaré para ti – terminó diciendo cerca del oído de Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, sé que tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, pero es que la inspiración parece que me ha abandonado y soy de las que les cuesta ponerse a escribir. Pero os he recompensado con un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior. Además en este capítulo hay momentos Faberry y Brittana. Espero que les guste.**

Aquella noche fue realmente una locura, por parte de Santana y por parte de Quinn, ninguna lo sabía pero su vida comenzaba a cambiar.

Tras salir del bar realmente afectada por la bebida, a Quinn le tocó hacerse cargo de Rachel, eso incluía llevarla de vuelta a casa. Esto hizo que ella se arrepintiera, ya que sabía cómo era la castaña sin beber, bebida era incluso peor. Quinn rogó al cielo, antes de colocar a Rachel dentro del coche, que la castaña no hablase mucho, sino acabaría estrellando el coche contra un poste. Como pudo intentó colocar a Rachel dentro de él.

-Haber Rachel, ¿sabes lo que es un escalón? – preguntó "intentando" sonar amable mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de esta.

- Quinn que essté boorracha no siggnnifica que sea tonnta – concretó Rachel mirando fijamente a la rubia, o por lo menos intentándolo, haciendo que su "amiga" recibiera todo su aliento alcoholizado en toda su cara.

- Si, y yo no estoy resfriada, por lo que aún puedo oler tu aliento pestoso – comentó la rubia apartando un poco la cara hacia un lado.

- Perdona, pero mi alieennto huele perfecctamente, me lavo tress veces al díía los dientes, sin fallltas.

- Ya, se nota – dijo ironizando – vamos, sube ya, no tengo toda la noche para estar de cháchara contigo.

- Que seeria te poones algunas vecces hija, deberías de solltarte máss.

- Vamos, ¡sube! – terminó de decir Quinn empujando a Rachel dentro del coche, haciendo que esta se sentara totalmente torcida dentro de él – Ponte el cinturón.

- ¿Donnde esstá? – dijo mirando a su izquierda.

- Berry, estas en el asiento del copiloto, el cinturón está a tu derecha – la miró para luego mostrarle el cinturón el cual acababa de coger.

- Ups, que cosa máss rara, ¿no se ssupone que en Lonndres los volantes esstán en el asiento donnde estoy yo? – dijo haciendo un gesto, como si tuviera un volante en sus manos.

- ¡Berry me estás cansando! Sí, en Londres los volantes están donde tú estás, pero los cinturones siguen estando en la misma posición en la que están, tanto aquí como en Londres o en China, así que ponte el cinturón ya de una vez que me quiero ir a casa – terminó de decir dándole el cinturón.

- Vale, pero unna preguntita, ¿essto donnde lo encajoo? – le mostró el enganche final de cinturón.

- Lo que tengo que aguantar yo esta noche – se dice a si misma tapándose la cara con las manos – mira, lo enganchas aquí y listo ¿ves? – la rubia pasó por al lado de la castaña cogiendo el cinturón y enganchándolo.

- Pues si tann bien lo sabíías hacer ¿porr qué no lo hass hecho tú dessde un principio?

- Se acabó, dejo de escucharte – terminó la conversación cerrando la puerta del copiloto de un portazo, haciendo que Rachel se pegara un susto.

- No ssé que se haabrá tomado, pero le ha ssentado fatal - se dijo a si misma tras ver aquel portazo.

Finalmente Quinn logró montarse en el coche y poner rumbo a la casa de Rachel. El trayecto de vuelta era bastante callado, por lo que miró a su acompañante para ver si se había quedado dormida, pero no, ella seguía despierta, absorta mirando a través de la ventanilla. Este comportamiento le resultaba raro a la rubia, ya que la castaña sin estar borracha hablaba demasiado, como si antes de levantarse diese cuerda a su boca para soltar cada segundo más de diez palabras a la vez. Estaba completamente callada, algo le decía que todo no iba bien. Bueno, aunque con Rachel nada podía salir bien, al menos eso era lo que siempre pensaba ella. Decidió encender la radio, así de alguna manera mataría el silencio que se había apoderado del coche. Tras pasar varias canciones, se topó con una de sus favoritas. "Forever " de Rascal Flatts.

_I miss you so much * Te extraño mucho_

_Your light, your smile, your way *Tu luz, tu sonrisa, tu estilo_

_And everything about us. *Y todo lo nuestro_

_Now you're gone, *Aunque te hayas ido,_

_You're still here in my heart, in my tears.*Aún sigues aquí en mi corazón, en mis lágrimas_

_Yeah you sure left your mark.*Si, definitivamente dejaste tu marca _

_And we were just getting started *Y solo empezábamos _

_It wasn't long enough, *No fue suficiente _

_It wasn't long enough together*No fue suficiente lo nuestro juntos_

_But it was long enough,*Pero fue lo suficientemente largo,_

_Yeah it was long enough to last forever. __*Si fue lo suficientemente largo para durar para siempre. _

Esa canción hizo que Rachel mirara de repente el reproductor, para devolver de nuevo la mirada a la ventanilla. Quinn no le quitó ojo, ¿se habría equivocado poniendo esa canción? Si eso fuera cierto, ¿quería decir esto que realmente Rachel había cortado con Finn y esto le removía los sentimientos? Realmente no sabía qué hacer, ¿paraba la canción? ¿la dejaba y hacía como si no supiera nada? De alguna manera tener a una Rachel tan callada le afectaba, ya se había acostumbrado al continuo parloteo de la castaña y por mucho que luego se arrepintiera, lo echaba de menos. Sin duda, lo que iba a hacer lo recordaría para siempre y acabaría arrepintiéndose, pero no aguantaba ese silencio. Cogió aire, la miró de reojo y lo soltó.

-Rachel ¿estás bien? - esta al escuchar su nombre y tras conseguir que su cerebro distinguiera aquellas palabras y le diera sentido, respondió.

- Si, ¿porr que lo pregunntas? – intentó mentir, pero todos sabemos que los borrachos y los niños pequeños nunca mienten, por lo que su cara y su tono de voz le dieron la respuesta a Quinn, Rachel mentía.

- No te creo – dijo devolviendo la mirada a la carretera sacando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Nunnca te han dicho quee loss niñoss y los borrachos dicenn la verdad? – comentó mirando a la rubia fijamente.

- Ya, los niños y los borrachos, pero no las Rachel Berrys, a esas se les nota cuando mienten nada más mirarlas a la cara – dijo irónica.

- Muy graciiosa Quinn, pero yo ssiempre digo la verrdad – arrugó la cara y se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Si, ahora dices que tú, Rachel Berry, siempre dices la verdad, ¿tú y cuantas más decís eso? Además, llevo años contigo en las mismas clases, desde el instituto hasta ahora. Por desgracia conozco demasiado bien tus gestos y se perfectamente cuando mientes y cuando no. Así que dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿es por lo de Finn?

- ¿Qué ess lo que ssabes de Finn? – preguntó algo interesada, a la misma vez que intentaba que todos sus sentidos estuvieran conscientes.

- Por lo que nos ha dicho Tina, tú y Finn habéis cortado. ¿Eso es verdad? Quiero decir, no me importa, pero ya que estás me lo puedes contar – terminó de decir Quinn intentando que no sonara un poco cotilla.

Rachel se quedó callada, devolviendo de nuevo su mirada a aquella ventana, aquella que desde que se montó en el coche había sido su compañera de lágrimas, las cuales fueron detenidas a tiempo, antes de que Quinn las viera. Sí, eso le dolía, todo era verdad. De repente el recuerdo de aquella conversación con quien había sido su novio, se apoderó de su mente.

Hacía menos de un día que Finn había dado por finalizado su relación. Este le había pedido que se encontraran en el Central Park, allí si se lo contaba al menos sabía que Rachel no montaría un espectáculo, por lo que sería más sencillo para él romper con ella. Sí, realmente fue una "genial" idea, al menos eso era lo que creía él. En cuanto ella llegó trató de aparentar ser normal, con mismos, besos y demás cosas, pero pasadas un par de horas, vio que era el momento de decirle la verdad. La tomó por las manos, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que esta se asustara. Bueno, más bien pensó que le iba a pedir matrimonio o algo así, pero sus pensamientos eran erróneos. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando logró oír lo que salió de sus labios.

- Sé que va a ser difícil para ti saber esto, pero te lo tengo que decir. Hace unas semanas, cuando me viste con Quinn, el día de la pelea, no fue por casualidad – la cara de Rachel comenzaba a tornarse en una mueca de duda – Seguí a Quinn, quería preguntarle algo, una cosa que me es difícil decírtelo a ti – Finn comenzó a mirar a todos lados y a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Qué es lo que le preguntaste? – logró a decir la morena mientras el miedo comenzaba a hacerse dueño de su cuerpo.

- Antes de decirte la pregunta tengo que contarte algo. Hace tiempo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas de nuevo por Quinn, y de verdad que lo siento, pero fue mi primer amor y los primeros amores nunca se olvidan. Pero verla con Sam me está matando y sé que soy muy injusto contigo, pero comprende que eres muy posesiva, parezco tu perrito faldero. Todo esto poco a poco me ha ido cansando hasta llegar a este punto, en el que no puedo seguir estando contigo – Rachel realmente estaba enfadada, ya que además de perder a su novio, él mismo le estaba diciendo que era una posesiva y que por su culpa esa relación estaba acabada.

- ¿Soy yo el motivo de que cortes conmigo? –preguntó cabreada, no se lo creía. Definitivamente Quinn se había salido con la suya, además de tener a Sam ya tenía de nuevo en su poder a Finn. Pensaba ella.

- En parte sí. Estoy harto de que sea siempre yo el que aguante tus cabreos, harto de que la música y NYADA esté por delante de mí. Lo siento, pero no lo aguanto.

Un par de palabras más fue lo último que se dijeron, luego Rachel y Finn tomaron caminos separados, ambos afectados por aquella situación. Sin duda la castaña no se esperaba eso cuando Finn le pidió de quedar esa tarde. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mandar a otro mundo a Quinn Fabray, así al menos el castaño no podría conquistarla y se conformaría con ella, pero por desgracia para ella la rubia permanecería en este mundo y en su vida por un buen tiempo.

Después de ese recuerdo, Rachel volvió a la realidad, su mente regresó al coche que compartía con Quinn. Por un lado la odiaba, mientras que por otro aún tenía una duda que le rondaba la cabeza desde aquel día, ¿Quinn seguiría sintiendo algo por Finn? Si fuera así ya sí que no tendría oportunidad de volver con el castaño. Algo o más bien alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, su compañera le estaba hablando.

-A ver Rachel, no eres de mi agrado, eso lo sabemos – comentó mirándola – pero no sé cuáles fueron los motivos, si los sabes o no, pero antes de nada quiero decirte que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. Sí, más de una vez te he querido quitar a Finn, pero desde que estoy con Sam todo es diferente – esperó a que esta hablara o por lo menos le rechistara algo, pero ni una sola palabra mencionaba la castaña. Cosa que ponía más nerviosa a Quinn – No sé si sabes… no, no, mejor que no – la rubia decidió parar antes de contarle algo que a lo mejor Finn no le había contado a Rachel, no quería ser ella la detonante de una enorme pelea. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, hace tiempo, cuando quería tener en su poder al castaño, se lo hubiera dicho sin dudar con tal de hacer que Finn volviera a sus brazos. Pero ahora no era el caso.

Rachel la miró por unos segundos. Tenía ganas de saberlo pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de que todo se pusiera en su contra y que Quinn le confesara que en lo más hondo de su corazón aún seguía sintiendo algo por Finn. Cosa que le dolería más, ya que de alguna manera ya tenía al castaño en sus manos. Realmente su estado, sus sentimientos y pensamientos la estaban volviendo loca. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba era volver a casa, acostarse y esperar con ansias a que llegue el día siguiente y dejar de tener ese malestar corporal que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Quinn se mantuvo callada durante el poco trayecto que ya quedaba hasta llegar a casa de Rachel, ya que de alguna manera notó el malestar de la castaña.

-¿Te tengo que ayudar a bajar o el efecto del alcohol ya se te ha pasado? – preguntó la rubia parando el coche al ver que el edificio donde vivía Rachel estaba frente por frente de ellas.

- No, el efecto ya casi se me ha pasado. Además, yo no he bebido apenas, solo estaba un poquito chispada – intentaba disimular, haciendo que la tensión que había entre ellas se disipara.

- ¿Chispada? ¡Ah claro! Es que cuando una persona está chispada se sube a un escenario y canta acompañada de unos movimientos que parecen que le estén dando ataques epilépticos.. ahh y encima cuando se monta a un coche no sabe diferenciar el asiento de copiloto con el del conductor y tampoco no sabe dónde están los cinturones ¿no? – comentaba irónica Quinn.

- A… - Rachel se había quedado contra las cuerdas, aquella rubia le había ganado. Ahora no sabía cómo defenderse – pe- pero lo mío tiene excusa, yo estaba afectada sentimentalmente, haciendo que-que el alcohol me afectara más – dijo defendiéndose moviendo los brazos.

- Ya, claro – Quinn no se lo creía – Bueno, baja ya que no tengo toda la noche – dijo para que la castaña no rematase su comentario.

- Es la verdad pero si no te lo quieres creer… - respondió mirándola para luego mirar al frente – tranquila, ya me voy. No te doy más molestias, aunque de mi pocas ibas a tener – este comentario provocó la carcajada en Quinn - ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó cruzando las cejas.

- Sobre lo que has dicho, que tú no creas problemas – respondió aún riéndose.

- Paro de escucharte, sé que no lo dices en serio, porque sé que te caigo bien y eso es lo que te molesta – dijo ésta quitándose el cinturón para después bajar del coche, haciendo que Quinn se quedase dentro de este con la respuesta aún en la boca.

La rubia al ver aquella respuesta de la castaña y como la dejó, simplemente rió. Era la primera vez que Rachel le ganaba. Antes de poner en marcha el coche vió como Rachel se despedía con la mano con aires de haber ganado a Quinn Fabray acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me las pagaras Berry, nadie me gana en las disputas – terminó de decir poniendo al fin el coche en marcha y para volver a casa.

Esa noche no eran las únicas aún despiertas, en otro punto de la ciudad, Santana y Brittany permanecían abrazadas. Aquella ruptura le había afectado a Santana, pero no solo fue el dolor de dejar a David el que le causó tantas lágrimas, sino el saber que se podría estar enamorando de Brittany. El creer que se podría estar enamorando de una mujer fue lo que causó más lágrimas, ya que era la primera vez que sentía eso. La morena trataba de negarlo, pensaba seguro que habría sido una confusión de su corazón. Seguro que le pasaba eso porque Brittany era la que últimamente se preocupaba más por ella y habría confundido sus sentimientos y lo único que sentía era un gran sentimiento de amistad, nada más. Pero cada abrazo y cada palabra que le decía Brittany la ponía más nerviosa, poniendo su teoría en peligro. ¿Realmente le gustaba una mujer? ¿Realmente le gustaba Brittany?

-Gracias Britt por estar aquí – dijo para poner fin al abrazo.

- De gracias nada, para eso estamos las mejores amigas – contestó Brittany mostrando una gran sonrisa, contagiando a la castaña y provocando que su cuerpo temblase de nuevo. Cosa que hacía que Santana se pusiera de los nervios, ya que tenía que intentar disimular ese temblor.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué te quedaste? – preguntó Santana algo interesada, ya que cuando cortó con David a la que menos se esperaba encontrar era a ella, aunque por dentro, era lo que quería.

- Cuando te fuiste, estaba a punto de irme, de volver a casa. Pero comencé a pensar y saber que lo podrías estar pasando mal, y pensar que estarías sola es lo que menos quería. Por lo que te di un tiempo para hablar con David y cuando vi que ya había pasado unos minutos decidí bajarme del coche y caminar hasta aquí. Sentí como si tú me estuvieses llamando – respondió la rubia agarrando las manos de su amiga, provocando en esta que su corazón se volviera loco.

- Creo que alguna manera lo estaba haciendo, ya que sin duda contigo es con la única persona con la que me siento segura. Ya-ya sabes, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros – intentaba de disimular, no quería que la viera tan sentimental. Ya la había visto bastante, tenía que mostrar su lado fuerte, ya que ella no era así, tan sentimental. Pero con Brittany toda su dulzura y todos sus temores salían a la luz.

- Yo creo que eso se deba a… – la rubia se quedó pensado - ¿Cómo lo llamabas? ¡Un intercambio de energía! – dijo levantando el dedo como símbolo de triunfo.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Santana sin creérselo mucho a la vez que levantaba una ceja – No sé yo eh!

- Sí, créeme. Si no ¿por qué cuando nos conocimos ambas sentimos esa sensación tan extraña? Tu teoría tiene sentido, fue por un intercambio de energía – comentó Brittany muy entusiasmada.

- Pues si lo dije yo entonces te creeré jaja – este comentario causó la risa en ambas.

Tras estar unos segundos más allí, Santana invitó a Brittany a subir a su piso, ya que afuera el frío aumentaba. El otoño se acercaba muy deprisa. Nada más subir, la castaña acompañó a la rubia hasta el salón, donde esta se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga.

- Bueno, una bebida no viene mal ahora – comentó entre risas.

- ¿Quieres un zumo, una cerveza o un vaso de agua?

- Sorpréndeme.

- Eso no será tan difícil – comentó irónica.

La castaña se adentró en la cocina, se acercó a la nevera y de ella sacó dos botellas de cerveza. Se fue directa al cajón donde estaban los cubiertos y tras remover todo lo que había en él, encontró el abrebotellas. Se puede decir que ella y los aparatos en los que había que ejercer la fuerza no se llevaban bien. Después de varios intentos en los que la primera botella se resistía a abrirse, al fin lo logró. Pero aún le quedaba la segunda. Varios intentos más y la logró abrir. Al acabar se tuvo que secar el sudor de la frente, aquel ejercicio le había sido duro. Pero como se dijo ella tras abrirlas, "Ninguna botella se le resiste a Santana López". Cogió las botellas y volvió al salón, donde la esperaba Brittany sentada. Al llegar la morena vio que la rubia había enchufado el reproductor de música que se encontraba en el salón. "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran comenzaba a sonar.

-Perdón, es que lo había visto y quería escuchar música – se excusó Brittany.

- No importa, mejor así. Además me gusta esta canción – dijo sentándose a su lado y entregándole una de las botellas de cerveza.

- A mí también – comentó sacando una leve sonrisa – por cierto, buena elección – dijo mirando la botella.

- Había que despedir la noche a lo grande – ambas rieron tras ese comentario.

Ambas se quedaron calladas hasta que Santana decidió preguntar algo que le venía comiendo la cabeza desde hacía más de media hora.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro – contestó ésta pegando un trago a la botella.

- ¿Por qué me metiste en el bolsillo del abrigo estas fotos? – dijo cogiendo las fotos que había dejado en lo alto de una de las mesas, donde aparecían ambas.

- No has leído la nota que venía con ellas ¿verdad? – preguntó Brittany mirando fijamente a Santana y volviendo a pegar otro trago.

- ¿Nota? No. E-espera.

La morena se levantó y se fue directa a su abrigo, el cual dejó colgado en un perchero nada más entrar. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y de él sacó una nota, más bien un papel doblado. Cuando lo cogió se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Este? – dijo enseñándoselo.

- Sí, ese – asintió con la cabeza – pero no lo leas ahora, léelo cuando ya me haya ido.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, guárdalo. Además, yo ya me tengo que ir. Artie me tiene que estar esperando en casa. Así aprovechas y lo lees – dijo Brittany mirando su reloj y dando un último trago a la botella.

- ¿Segura que te tienes que ir ya?

- Sí. Además mañana hay clases y ya es tarde. No quiero parecer un zombie mañana – comentó provocando la risa en ambas.

- Vale, por eso te libras jaja.

Santana acompañó a Brittany hasta la puerta, donde ambas se dieron un abrazo de despedida. Provocando que las pulsaciones de la morena fueran cada vez más rápidas y más intensas.

-Buenas noches San, te quiero mucho – dijo aún en el abrazo.

- Buenas noches Brit- brit, yo también te quiero mucho.

Tras estas últimas palabras la rubia se marchó, dejando a Santana echa un mar de nervios y con pulsaciones fuera de lo común. Esta cerró la puerta y miró su mano. En ella aún tenía el papel del que hablaba Brittany. Volvió de nuevo al salón, se sentó, pegó un trago de su botella y decidió comenzar a leer.

"_Hola San, sé que te estarás preguntando que porqué te he dejado estas fotos__. Pues por una simple razón. Q__uiero que seas tú quien conserve nuestras primeras fotos (las primeras de muchas). Será como un juego o como una regla, __cada estación que pasé nos haremos una foto. A ti te ha tocado tener las primeras, las de verano (casi otoño), a mí me tocará tener las de otoño (casi invierno) y __así hasta hacernos viejecitas. Tienes que prometerme que estemos en donde estemos, tendremos que hacernos esas fotos juntas. Da igual lo mucho que hayamos envejecido o lo bien que nos conservemos, solo quiero tener algo que me una más a ti, aunque pasen los años y estemos a kilómetros de distancia. Prométemelo San. Sin duda mi promesa ya la tienes. _

_Te quiero – Brit-Brit (Burbuja) " _

Aquella nota había tocado los sentimientos de Santana. Sin duda cada acción de Brittany hacía que la castaña tuviera que admitir aquello a lo que tanto temía, se estaba enamorando de una mujer, se estaba enamorando de Brittany y cada días más. Pero un temor se apoderaba de ella que era mucho más fuerte que su miedo al enamorarse de una mujer. Brittany tenía pareja, cosa que le causaba más daño a Santana. ¿Sería que su temor más grande se estaba haciendo realidad? ¿Se estaba enamorando de una persona imposible de tener?

**Gracias por leerlo y por dejar comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado. He de deciros que lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo tarde en subirlo, ya que ya mismo comienzan las semanas de exámenes y tengo muchos exámenes seguidos. Pero para remediar la espera, os doy un breve adelanto. En los capítulo llegarán nuevos personajes, personajes que conocéis. Y como broche final, os tengo que decir que tengo ganas ya de escribir el cap****ítulo 10, puesto que será el capítulo más fuerte hasta el momento. Como adelanto de ese capítulo, aparecerá la canción "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran. **


	8. Chapter 8

El sol comenzaba a brillar, un nuevo día se dibujaba en la ciudad de Nueva York. El otoño comenzaba a adueñarse de ella, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles comenzasen a teñirse de un color rojizo y que el frío empezara a adueñarse de la ciudad.

Allí, la escuela de NYADA empezaba a llenarse de alumnos, la mayoría esperaba aún a las afueras del edificio para disfrutar de esos pequeños rayos de sol antes de entrar dentro y comenzar así con la rutina. En una de las escaleras de entrada a la escuela se encontraba Quinn, una de las que sin duda llegaba siempre temprano, ya que era una estricta con el horario. Odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar. Brittany la llama la mamá del grupo, ya que siempre está preocupándose por cualquier cosa o por cualquier acto que hagan los demás. Aunque ella sea la primera en hacer esas locuras.

Cualquiera diría que la rubia estuvo hasta tarde despierta, puesto que en su cara apenas se nota el cansancio. La noche anterior después de dejar a Rachel en su casa, cosa que odió hacer, tuvo que llamar a Sam, ya que este le pidió que cuando llegase a casa le llamase. Tras estar casi una hora hablando finalmente pudo irse a la cama, siendo ya casi las dos de la mañana. Ahora el sueño se está vengando de ella y sus ojos casi no soportan su propio peso.

A unos metros de ella se encuentra Brittany, quien la ha reconocido desde lejos estando esta de espalda. La rubia muy sigilosamente se acerca a la otra rubia, y acercando su boca al oído de Quinn suelta suavemente un "Buh", esta quien estaba quedándose dormida pega un rebote y casi se come la baranda de la escalera que tiene en frente.

- ¿Pero tú estás loca o qué? Casi se me sale el corazón del susto – Grita Quinn girándose a la vez que se lleva la mano al corazón.

- Jajaja que mal te sientan a ti las juergas los días de clase – dijo la rubia de ojos azules soltando una carcajada.

- Ya ya, muy graciosa, pero tú ve ahorrando porque como me des otro susto así la operación de trasplante de un nuevo corazón la tendrás que pagar tú – ironizó.

- ¿En serio? Jo, va, no te daré más sustos ¿Me perdonas? – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrillo y juntando los dos dedos índices.

- ¡Cómo no te voy a perdonar si me pones esa cara! – respondió Quinn mirando a Brittany y acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

- Menos mal – dijo ésta soltando un suspiro – ¿Bueno y que tal anoche? ¿Pudiste apañártelas tú sola con Rachel? – comentó Brittany entre risas.

- Por suerte sí, pero ya sabes cómo se pone. ¡Dios! Me entraron ganas de matarla.

- ¡Exagerada! Si en verdad os lleváis bien y además, os conocéis perfectamente la una a la otra, lo que pasa es que vuestro propio orgullo no os lo deja ver. Acuérdate de hace un par de años, esos en los que tú y Rachel erais uña y carne. ¿Te acuerdas?

Aquellas palabras de Brittany hicieron que Quinn recordara algo que hace tiempo olvidó o pensó haber olvidado. Recuerdos comenzaban a apoderarse de su pensamiento, haciendo que un sentimiento de odio comenzara a adueñarse de ella. Sabía que su amiga no lo dijo de manera intencionada, pero logró traer a ella aquellos recuerdos que hace tiempo dejó atrás por el bien de todos.

- No, no es nuestro propio orgullo y si me acuerdo, ¿pero te acuerdas tú de lo que hizo ella? – comentó la rubia de ojos verdes sentándose en unos de los escalones.

- Sí que me acuerdo – los recuerdos de hace dos años también recobraban sentido en la cabeza de Brittany - pero Quinn han pasado ya dos años. Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado y habías decidido volver a empezar de nuevo – el silencio cobró vida en la boca de Quinn, ya que ni una palabra salía de ella, cosa que ponía nerviosa a la otra rubia - ¿No- no crees que ya sea hora de perdonar? – preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

- Se perfectamente el tiempo que ha pasado y no, no lo es – dijo mirando fijamente a Brittany quebrando el silencio

- Quinn…

- No, Brittany, no lo entiendes. ¿Tú crees que a mí me gustó que Rachel le contase a todo el mundo que yo estaba embarazada y que el padre no era Finn sino Puck y encima después de hacer eso me quitase a mi novio? ¿Y crees que no sé cuántos años han pasado? Sí que lo sé, han pasado dos años sin mi hija, sin Beth. Porque sí, en su tiempo fui una idiota que se guió por su rencor y dejó que su hija fuera adoptada – sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

- Quinn no te tienes que culpar por eso. Eras una chica joven y tenías toda tu vida por delante, sabías perfectamente que un bebé en ese momento te mantendría alejada de tu sueño e hiciste lo correcto. Sí, es duro para ti ahora, pero tomaste la mejor decisión para Beth. Ahora tiene una madre que puede estar todo el tiempo con ella.

Toda esta conversación había sacado a la luz un montón de sentimientos que Quinn mantenía guardados en silencio. Una y otra vez en su cabeza se repetía que si no hubiese sido por Rachel su vida podría haber sido mejor, ya que podría seguir teniendo a su lado a Finn y a Beth. Pero no, ya no los tiene, y todo por culpa de Rachel Berry. De nuevo ese sentimiento de odio se anclaba en ella. Por suerte o por desgracia la causante de ese sentimiento se acercaba hacia ellas aumentando ese sentimiento en el interior de Quinn.

- Hola – dijo nada más llegar y dando dos besos a Brittany

- Hola – saludó ésta temiendo la reacción de Quinn, ya que Rachel también le dio a ella dos besos.

Rachel no sabía que la otra rubia estaba con los humos subidos, por eso no se esperó la reacción de esta tras darle dos besos.

-No me toques – dijo cortante Quinn y girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho ahora? ¿Fue por lo de anoche, porque tuviste que cargar conmigo? – preguntó Rachel sin entender nada. De alguna manera sabía que se arriesgaba si le daba dos besos a Quinn, pero tampoco se esperaba que se lo tomase tan mal.

- No seas tonta, sabes perfectamente el por qué – comentó mirándola fijamente. En su mirada podía notarse esa llamita de odio que salía de sus ojos.

- No, no sé a qué te refieres exactamente. Es por ese supuesto odio que me tienes por ser mejor que tú – dijo intentando llevar aquella situación a algo cómico, ya que no soportaba aquel mal rollo que le estaba transmitiendo Quinn.

- No seas idiota. Echa cuenta.

Rachel se quedó pensativa, no sabía a lo que exactamente se refería la rubia. Mientras, al lado de ellas dos estaba Brittany, la cual observaba aquella situación. Sabía a ciencia cierta que las conversaciones entra las "Faberry" nunca acababan bien, y esta iba a ser una de esas. Tenía miedo de que a Quinn se le fuera la cabeza y acabase arrancando uno a uno los pelos de la cabeza de Rachel. Sí, exageraba, pero con Quinn nada es imposible. Por lo que se puso en alerta y comenzó a analizar uno a uno los movimientos de esta, así sería capaz de detenerla a tiempo. Sin duda la rubia ya comenzaba a tener los ojos entre cerrados, cosa que ya delataba su cabreo; sus cejas comenzaban a curvarse y sus manos no paraban quietas. En un momento u otro saltaría al cuello de Rachel. Finalmente la castaña logró encontrar un motivo por el cual Quinn podría haberse puesto así, aunque dudaba de ese pensamiento, ya que sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo de eso y pensó que la rubia de ojos verdes lo habría olvidado, pero decidió soltarlo por si las moscas.

-¿Es por lo que pasó hace dos años? ¿Por lo de Beth?

- ¡Anda! Si aún lo recuerdas, creía que como tú ya tenías a Finn y toda tu vida era un cuento de hadas según tú ya se te habría olvidado – ironizó a la misma vez que se ponía de pie, poniendo a ambas nerviosa por lo que podría hacer.

- Quinn tranquilízate – trató de decir Brittany agarrando el brazo de la rubia intentando que esta se tranquilizara y volviera a sentarse, pero la mirada que obtuvo como respuesta provocó el miedo en esta.

- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que todo esto es por lo que paso hace dos años? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, lo siento, y lo siento mucho, porque por esa actuación tan idiota por mi parte perdí de alguna manera a mi mejor amiga. Pero entiende que ya han pasado dos años, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Cómo lo puedo arreglar? – comentó Rachel.

- Nada, no puedes hacer nada. Ya bastante hiciste y con ese poco que hiciste la cagaste. Solo te pido que te mantengas alejada de mí, no quiero saber nada de ti. Y todo lo que te dije ayer olvídalo. Esa Quinn preocupada por lo que te podía pasar o por lo que podrías estar pasando murió hace tiempo. Murió el mismo día en el que murió esa Rachel Berry que guardaba los secretos – esas fueron las últimas palabras de Quinn antes de entrar dentro de la escuela, ya que la sirena dando el inicio de las clases acababa de sonar.

Rachel se quedó completamente rota, sabía que esa Quinn comprensiva con ella había desaparecido cuando tomó aquella estúpida decisión. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, de alguna manera ya la había perdido, lo único que podía hacer es dejarla ir. Sabía de algún modo que posiblemente con el tiempo podría volver a entrar en el corazón de Quinn, aunque fuera solo como una amigas más y no como una mejor amiga. Tomó aire y decidió seguir los pasos de la rubia, ambas tenían que tomar las mismas clases esa mañana. Tras esta entrar, Brittany se quedó sola. Miró a su alrededor esperando a que Santana llegara, pero esta no llegaba y ya tenía que entrar, la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Decidió llamarla. Varios tonos de llamadas después y ninguna respuesta al otro lado del teléfono le bastaron para saber que esa mañana Santana no entraría a primera hora.

-¿Que estarás haciendo San? Jo, las clases contigo son más entretenidas – se dijo a sí misma mirando el móvil que aún tenía en la mano y tras esto entró con resignación a dar esa clase sin su compañera.

*_En otro punto de la ciudad*_

La vibración de un móvil en silencio, en lo alto de una mesita de noche, es lo único que se puede percibir en aquel departamento. La luz de la pantalla se enciende y se apaga, pero nadie lo coge. Santana aún permanece dormida, el despertador no le ha sonado y no se ha percatado de que acaba de perder la primera clase y si no se despierta pronto perderá las demás. La luz del móvil acaba apagándose, a la misma vez que la vibración de este desaparece. Pero aun así la morena no se entera de nada. El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de aquel departamento, pero poco tiempo dura ese silencio, ya que el timbre suena, acompañado de varios golpes en la puerta. Esto al fin hace despertar a Santana.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién me ha jodido el sueño? – grita mosqueada, aún tumbada en la cama.

Odia que la despierten cuando está en el mejor momento del sueño. Se levanta como puede, a la misma vez que maldice a la persona que está al otro lado de la puerta. Se coloca sus zapatillas de andar por casa y camina hasta la puerta, pero como siempre, antes de llegar se tropieza con una de las sillas que rodean a la mesa del salón, haciendo que esta maldijera en una lengua inexistente. Sí, se puede decir que Santana López tiene un gran genio, pero sobre todo, lo que le caracteriza es que es la persona más patosa del mundo. Al fin, tras ese tropiezo, logró llegar a la puerta, la cual seguía siendo golpeada. Daba la sensación de que la persona que estaba detrás de ella tenía la intención de derribarla a golpes.

- Va, va. Un momento – dijo gritando a la vez que quitaba el candado y abría finalmente la puerta.

- ¡Hola extranjera! – dijeron dos chicos a la vez, uno era castaño, de ojos azul verdoso y otro de pelo negro y engominado, de grandes ojos almendrados.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! – exclamó sin poder cerrar la boca, sus mejores amigos le acababan de dar una enorme sorpresa – ¿Kurt no me digas has logrado convencer a Blaine de que te compre un loft cerca de los grandes almacenes de Vogue? – comentó irónica.

- Muy graciosa Santana, pero no, no estamos aquí para que Blaine me compre un loft cerca de Vogue. Estamos aquí para visitar a nuestra mejor amiga, y si esta nos lo permite nos gustaría pasar a ver su casa. El pasillo del edificio ya lo tenemos muy visto, ya que has tardado lo tuyo en abrir ¡eh! – dijo entre risas.

- El señorito hoy está quejoso, yo no sé cómo lo soportas día tras día – comentó entre risas dirigiéndose a Blaine – Pasad.

Esta dejó paso a sus dos amigos, haciendo que estos al fin entraran en aquel piso. Observaron con detalle cada recoveco de la casa de Santana, como si esta estuviera participando en un programa en el que buscaban la casa mejor ordenada y mejor decorada. Por supuesto que ella no entraba en ese perfil, ya que ordenada como se dice ordenada, no lo es. Aunque eso sí, su casa sí que estaba bien decorada, para eso tenía a sus amigos el mismo día que la compró, de alguna manera les debe a sus amigos el buen gusto decorativo de su casa.

-Te hemos despertado ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaine al ver la cara de dormida que San aún portaba, a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

- Sí, lo habéis hecho – contestó frotándose un poco los ojos – Esperad, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de manera exagerada.

- Las ocho y media ¿por? – respondió Kurt mirando en su fabuloso reloj blanco que su novio Blaine le regaló hacía apenas un par de semanas para su aniversario.

- Es broma ¡¿verdad?! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- No, no es broma – dijo el castaño.

- ¡Mierda! Me he quedado dormida y ya las horas que son no me da tiempo de entrar a primera hora – comentó sentándose en el sofá junto al moreno, ya había perdido la primera clase.

- Tranquila, vístete, seguro que llegas a la segunda a tiempo – comentó este acariciándole el brazo.

- Menos mal que es con la profesora de interpretación, que si llega a ser con la profesora de canto ahí ya la habría cagado.

- Ves como no es para tanto – dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de Santana, en el brazo del sofá.

- Bueno, como tenemos un ratito para charlar antes de que te vayas ¿qué tal las cosas con David? Aún sigues con él o al fin le has dejado claro que ya nada de nada – comentó Blaine muy interesado en el tema.

-Eso, eso, cuéntanos – agregó su novio.

- Finalmente tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que ya no quería seguir con él, que era inútil estar con él cuando ya no sentía nada – se sinceró.

- Me alegro, al fin puedes estar con quien quieras o con quien te haga sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago – comentó Blaine mirando de reojo a Kurt.

- Sí – dijo Santana mirando al horizonte.

De alguna manera sabía del sentimiento del que hablaba Blaine, aunque el suyo era a su parecer multiplicado por diez. Con solo pronunciar el nombre de ella su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba de una manera poco común. Era solo imaginar tenerla cerca y un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Pensar que tenía sus ojos, esos ojos azul cielo, enfrente de los suyos le ponía nerviosa. Brittany hacía que un mar de sentimientos inundara el corazón de Santana, pero aún incluso cuando esta ya sabía lo que sentía, que aquellos sentimientos eran reales, más se negaba sentir por ella. No podía, simplemente no podía sentir por alguien que nunca podrá tener. Sí, le dolía, pero era una verdad demasiado cierta. Tendría que callar esos sentimientos para siempre, sabía que si le decía algo a Brittany podría llegar incluso a perderla como amiga y eso era lo último que quería Santana. Simplemente se conformaba con ser esa amiga enamorada, que solo tiene privilegios de amiga, nada más, aunque por dentro se moría por ser algo más. Se tendría que conformar con verla en brazos de otro, besando a otro y estando enamorada de otro, por muy doloroso que sea. Esa era su realidad más dolorosa.

Este silencio de Santana hizo a Kurt pensar, sin duda, cuando la morena se callaba era porque escondía algo. La mayoría de las veces eran cosas importantes, y claro está, nada se escapaba de las redes de Kurt y sus intuiciones. Pero sobre todo, lo que más delataba a la morena eran sus ojos. Estos estaban llenos de luz, como cuando uno está enamorado y sus ojos reflejan todo lo que siente por dentro. Este fue el motivo detonante para que finalmente Kurt preguntara a Santana aquella pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza hacia ya unos minutos. Sabía que para preguntarle a Santana sobre temas amorosos debía de ser muy cauteloso, puesto que esta pocas veces se habría y contaba todo lo que su corazón callaba.

- Santana – la llamó tocándole el brazo, llamando así su atención, haciendo que esta le mirase a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que esconden tus ojos? ¿por qué tienen ese brillo? Me refiero a que tus ojos nunca han tenido ese brillo, y sin duda sé que ese brillo viene de aquí – dijo señalando con su dedo índice el corazón de esta.

- Espera Kurt, ¿quieres decir que ella…? – preguntó Blaine señalando a Santana a la vez que miraba como el castaño asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué brillo ni que brillo? A ver, soltarlo ya – comentó Santana sin entender nada mirando a ambos.

- Santana ¿estás enamorada? – preguntó Kurt, haciendo que a esta se le cambiara la cara por completo.

- ¿E-enamorada? No – intentaba disimular.

- Santana no nos engañes, sabemos perfectamente cuando mientes y cuando no. Siempre te pones nerviosa – comentaba Blaine.

- Vamos, dínoslo, no juzgaremos su guapura ni nada – dijo Kurt a la vez que juntaba las manos a modo de súplica.

- Es difícil de decirlo – confesó Santana a la vez que se levantaba y se llevaba una de las manos a la boca, señalando su nerviosismo.

- Tan difícil de decir no puede ser – dijo Blaine.

Era demasiado difícil para Santana decirles a sus mejores amigos que de quien estaba enamorada era de una chica, ya que ni siquiera ella se lo llegaba a creer. Además, ella era de los más callada cuando se trataba de temas amorosos, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos de los que son tan fuertes. No, no lo podía decir, le era imposible. ¿Pero se lo callaría para siempre? ¿Sería capaz de guardarlo y no tener a nadie con quien desahogarse? Estas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Santana. Sin duda este secreto sería difícil de soltarlo.

-Al menos dinos como es, quiero decir de personalidad – intentaba averiguar Kurt.

- Es… - Santana cogió fuerzas y se atrevió a soltar detalles de Brittany, sabía que de un modo u otro sus dos mejores amigos acabarían enterándose – es las persona más dulce que existe en este mundo, sabe escuchar, es atenta, sensible…

- ¿Atenta? – preguntaba Kurt.

Aquella palabra se clavó en su cabeza en cuanto la escuchó. Esto hizo que Santana se pusiera nerviosa. Su mente no estaba en ese momento pendiente de cada palabra, simplemente pensaba en ella. Cosa que la perjudicó, ya que acabó pronunciando esa palabra.

- Qui-quise decir atento – intentaba arreglarlo.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó Blaine.

Santana no sabía que decir, si decía que sí nunca sería capaz de contar la verdad, pero si decía que no, se estaba arriesgando a que supieran la verdad. Cosa que aún no estaba preparada, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Mientras ella pensaba en lo que decir, Kurt se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa de centro que se encontraba a un par de centímetros de ellos había unas fotos echas dentro de una cabina de un fotomatón, al lado de ellas había una nota que no pudo llegar a apreciar con claridad lo que ponía en ella, ya que estaba doblada. Pero sin que la morena se diera cuenta, cogió aquellas fotos y las observó con detenimiento, ya que esta estaba de espaldas a ellos. En ellas aparecía Santana junto a una chica, y por lo que pudo apreciar, ambas aparecían muy sonrientes. Salvo en una, en esa ambas salían mirándose mutuamente, con una leve sonrisa, cosa que llamó la atención de Kurt. Sin duda aquella foto las delataba, ella no podría saberlo, pero en esa foto su mirada la delataba. En ese momento una pregunta le vino a la mente.

-Bueno, sé que no nos quieres decir como es físicamente, pero al menos dinos de qué color son sus ojos – preguntó intentando que su amiga callera en la trampa y pronunciara la palabra "azules"

Santana se quedó pensativa unos segundos, aún de espaladas a sus amigos. Si le decía el color de los ojos no sería nada malo, de todas formas en Nueva York había muchas personas con los ojos claros.

-A-azules – dijo finalmente, dándose la vuelta al fin.

- Lo sabía – gritó este, asustando a su novio, ya que no se esperaba que Kurt se levantara de un salto.

- ¿Qué sabías? – preguntó sin entender nada.

- Esto, esto es lo que sabía – dijo enseñándole las fotos.

- ¿De-de donde has sacado eso? – no sabía que decir, Kurt la acababa de pillar.

- ¿Es ella?

- ¿Cómo que ella? ¿Ahora resulta que tú también eres de nuestro bando? Bueno, de nuestro bando bando, no, pero tú ya me entiendes, ¿lo eres? – preguntó Blaine, quien era el único que aún no sabía nada de las fotos.

Santana no pronunciaba ni una palabra, sin duda su amigo era demasiado listo para ella. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera pillado sin ella decirle nada? ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-No, no es – trató de nuevo de mentir, pero su amigo ya no la creía tanto.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó Kurt sin creerla nada.

- Sí – de nuevo mentía.

- Bueno, si no es al menos dinos su nombre o quien es – comentó Blaine.

- Ella es una amiga, la- la conocí este año. Está en mi misma clase – aclaraba Santana a la vez que intentaba aparentar tranquila.

- ¿Y su nombre? – preguntó el moreno.

- Se- se llama Brittany – respondió mirando a aquellas fotos, sin duda sus ojos lo decían todo.

- Sin duda es ella la que ocupa en este momento tu corazón ¿verdad? Y no me digas que no, tus ojos te delatan demasiado. Además, te pones muy nerviosa cuando hablas de ella – comentó Kurt mirándola fijamente.

La acababan de pillar. Sí, Kurt era más listo de lo que se pensaba. Ahora no tenía escapatoria, ya todo se había descubierto. ¿Pero qué hacía ahora?

-Cuéntanos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – dijo Kurt acariciando el brazo de Santana.

-No tengas miedo, sabemos lo difícil que es admitirlo. Pero cuando lo admitas verás el peso que desaparecerá – comentó Blaine.

Santana tomó aire, se lo pensó un par de veces. Pero sabía, como ellos mismos le habían dicho, que podía confiar en ellos. Siempre lo había hecho ¿porque esta vez no? Tras darle varias vueltas a la cabeza al fin les contó todo lo que le había pasado y como había acabado enamorándose de Brittany.

-Ves, te dije que al final un día de estos Santana se acabaría enamorando – comentó Blaine.

- Osea, ¿qué dudabais de que me enamoraría? – preguntó Santana entre risas.

- Yo no, Kurt – se excusaba Blaine a la vez que le señalaba.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso. Ahora lo que importa es ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? – preguntó Kurt.

- No, imposible. Ya te lo he dicho, ella tiene novio y tampoco quiero destruir la amistad que tenemos – dijo Santana moviendo las manos.

- Vale - asintió resignado.

- Chicos, ya es muy tarde, tengo que ir a prepararme. Además, tengo que buscar aún una canción para la clase de canto y aún no se cual – comentó Santana mirando el reloj.

- ¿Y porque no buscas una canción que exprese tus sentimientos hacia Brittany sin necesidad de que ella lo sepa? – propuso Kurt.

- No sé yo, tampoco estoy tan preparada como para expresar mis sentimientos.

- Nadie sabrá que son tus sentimientos – comentó Blaine apoyando la idea de Kurt.

- Pero la cosa es… ¿qué canción? – preguntó esta aún sin estar muy segura de la idea.

- Piensa, seguro que habrá alguna – dijo Kurt mirando a la morena.

Santana se quedó pensativa, "alguna canción que exprese mis sentimientos" se repetía una y otra vez. Finalmente encontró la adecuada, pero no podía cantarla ella sola, necesitaba ayuda.

-Sé cuál, pero creo que necesitaré ayuda – dijo Santana mirando a sus amigos, haciendo que estos captaran la indirecta.

- ¿Y cuál de nuestras increíbles voces necesitas? – comentó Kurt.

- Lo siento Kurt, pero necesito la voz de Blaine. Sabes que nuestras voces compactan mejor – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Y cuál es la canción elegida? – preguntó Blaine.

- Everything has Changed de Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran.

- ¡Hecho!

Continuará…

**Espero que no me regañéis mucho por mi ****tardanza, pero como recompensa esta capítulo es el más largo de todos los que he escrito. Ya tengo ganas de escribir los dos capítulos ****siguientes, ya que pasarán cosas muy importantes. Sinceramente espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y si necesitáis saber más o preguntar algo, seguidme en twitter SandraG_Oficial , cualquier duda o cosa os la responderé. **


	9. Chapter 9

Tras conseguir el aprobado de Blaine, Santana se fue directa a su cuarto para prepararse, pronto tendría la siguiente clase. Pero claro, Kurt, quien era experto en moda, no quería que ella eligiera una ropa cualquiera, tenía que ser la mejor.

-Kurt, sabes perfectamente que odio que me elijan la ropa, ¿me puedes dejar a mí elegirla? – preguntaba ella a la vez que observaba como Kurt se adentraba en su armario e inspeccionaba una a una toda su ropa.

- Santana querida, si quieres impresionar será mejor que empieces por tu ropa – respondió mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Me estás diciendo que no visto bien? – preguntó está levantando las cejas y abriendo los ojos.

- Exacto – dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Si lo sé no te digo que me iba a vestir – comentó sentándose en la cama y observando como Kurt aún inspeccionaba su ropa.

En un amago de acomodarse mejor en su cama, se fijó en su móvil. Estiró el brazo para cogerlo, quería comprobar el porqué de que su alarma no hubiese sonada esa mañana haciendo que se quedara dormida. Al pulsar el botón del medio para que la luz de la pantalla se iluminara y pudiera introducir la clave de seguridad, observó que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Tras desbloquear el teléfono pudo comprobar de quienes se trataban, eran de Brittany. Pensó que Brittany seguramente al ver que esta no llegaba trató de localizarla, pero como ayer dejó el teléfono en silencio no se dio cuenta de sus llamadas. Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto, ya que si la llamaba lo más seguro era que Kurt y Blaine quisieran oír la conversación y no la dejarían hablar tranquila. Buscó en el teléfono el simbolito de un sobre. Lo presionó, logrando así entrar en todos sus mensajes. Pulsó en mensaje nuevo y comenzó a escribir.

"_Brit-Brit lo siento mucho, acabo de ver tus llamadas. Anoche se me olvidó encender la alarma del despertador y encima tenía el móvil en silencio, por lo que no he podido escuchar tus llamadas y mucho menos llegar a la p__rimera clase. _

_San" _

Antes de enviarlo lo releyó para comprobar que las palabras estaban bien escritas y para saber si se había explicado bien. Cuando vio que todo estaba correctamente escrito le dio a enviar. Poco tiempo pasó cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, un nuevo mensaje le acababa de llegar. Era de Brittany, le acababa de responder.

"_Me lo supuse cuando vi que no contestabas a mis llamadas. Que sepas que son muy aburridas las clases sin mi compañera, sin ti __ . Prométeme que no volverás a faltar.__ Bueno, si estás muy malita, muy malita sí, no quiero que te enfermes más por mi culpa. Te dejo, que la profesora me está mirando y no sé muy bien lo que quiere decir su cara, le voy a preguntar a Mike a ver si él entiende el lenguaje de las caras. ¿Eso ex__iste? Bueno, ya le preguntaré. _

_PDT: te echo de menos. Brit – Brit_"

Aquel mensaje de Brittany hizo que se le dibujara a Santana una sonrisa en la boca. Sin duda, por muy loca que a veces pareciera Brittany, sabía cómo alegrarle las mañanas. Su cara de embobada leyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje la delataba demasiado, estaba claro que aquella morena se derretía por la rubia.

Mientras que Santana y Kurt seguían eligiendo la ropa, bueno, más bien mientras que Kurt rastreaba cada milímetro de tela existente en el armario de Santana y esta lo observaba incrédula, en el salón aún estaba Blaine. Este decidió no entrar en aquel cuarto, sabía que si entraba corría gran peligro entre esos dos, ya que le presionarían para que eligiera uno de los dos modelitos que habrían elegido cada uno y claro, si eliges el de tu pareja corres el peligro de que tu amigo, en este caso Santana, se enfade contigo; y si eliges el de tu amiga, corres el peligro de que tu novio se enfade contigo, por eso mismo preferiría permanecer alejado de ellos. Se había dedicado a observar el papelito que estaba al lado de las fotos, aquel que Kurt previamente intentó leer, pero no se había atrevido aún a abrirlo, sabía que si lo hacía estaría invadiendo la intimidad de Santana, pero a la vez la curiosidad le mataba. Si lo leía Santana no se iba a dar cuenta ¿no?

-El refrán dice que "la curiosidad mató al gato" así que… – se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que miraba al pasillo que daba a la habitación de la morena para comprobar que no venía nadie – …tengo que leerlo.

Sin perder más tiempo cogió la nota y comenzó a leer.

"_Hola San, sé que te estarás preguntando que porqué te he dejado estas fotos. Pues por una simple razón. Quiero que seas tú quien conserve nuestras primeras fotos (las primeras de m__u__chas__). Será como un juego o como una regla,__cada estación que pasé nos haremos una foto. A ti te ha tocado tener las primeras, las de verano (casi otoño), a mí me tocará tener las de otoño (casi invierno) y__así hasta hacernos viejecitas. Tienes que prometerme __que estemos en donde estemos, tendremos que hacernos esas fotos juntas. Da igual lo mucho que hayamos envejec__i__do o lo bien que nos conservemos, solo quiero tener algo que me una más a ti, aunque pasen los años y estemos a kilómetros de distancia. Prométeme__lo San. Sin duda mi promesa ya la tienes._

_Te quiero – Brit-Brit (Burbuja) "_

-Sin duda esta tal Brittany sabe cómo tocar el corazoncito de Santana, ya me está cayendo bien – se dijo a la vez que volvía a doblar la nota y colocarla tal y como estaba antes.

En ese momento comenzó a oír gritos procedentes del cuarto de Santana, algo iba mal entre aquellos dos. Tenía que actuar, sino ambos se matarían. Atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad, al llegar allí se encontró a ambos discutiendo por un vestido, si, por un vestido. Los dos alzando la voz, con exagerados movimientos de brazos y con la vena de la frente casi salida por un miserable vestido.

-No me pienso poner un vestido, sabes que los vestidos solo me los pongo para salir o para ocasiones importantes, no para ir a la escuela – comentaba histérica Santana.

- Pero si los vestidos se pueden poner para cualquier ocasión, Santana, no seas una niña chica y ponte el maldito vestido – insistía Kurt a la vez que le acercaba el vestido a la cara.

-¡QUE NO! – gritó esta.

-¡QUE SÍ! – gritó también Kurt – Haber, ¿quién es el que sabe aquí de moda?

- Tú no, por supuesto – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Odio cuando te pones así – comentó Kurt también cruzándose de brazos.

- Haber, ¿pero que os pasa? – preguntó Blaine al ver la que tenían liada los dos.

- Nada, que tu novio quiere que me ponga un vestido y tú sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de ponerme vestidos para ir a la escuela, pero parece que a él no le entra en la cabeza – respondió Santana.

- Perdona, pero es ella la que se cierra a probarse el vestido, porque sabe que le va a gustar como le queda, por eso no se lo quiere poner – comentó Kurt.

- Vale, me voy de aquí, cuando arregléis vuestras diferencias me habláis, no quiero entrar en este campo de batalla, yo soy como Suecia, soy neutral – dijo dando fin a aquella discusión y volviendo al salón.

- ¿Ves la que has liado? – comentó Santana mirando a Kurt.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó este sin creerse que le estuvieran echando a él las culpas – eres tú la que ha empezado esto. Ponte el vestido, luego me lo agradecerás – terminó de decir Kurt dejándole el vestido elegido encima de la cama, para después salir de aquel cuarto.

Santana se quedó mirándolo, era blanco de encaje de media manga. Sí, le gustaba, sobre todo porque lo compró ella, pero no se veía llevando ese vestido en los días de clases. Debía de darse prisa al elegir, ya se estaba acercando la hora de entrar a clases y aún no estaba vestida, pero aún su duda entre ponerse o no el vestido le rondaba en la cabeza. ¿Se lo ponía o elegía otra cosa?

_*Minutos más tarde, en la escuela de NYADA…*_

-Me alegro de que al final eligieras mi conjunto – comentó Kurt intentando esconder una sonrisilla mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de la tan prestigiosa escuela NYADA.

- No pienso contestarte – dijo Santana intentando no darle la razón al castaño, odiaba cuando él la tenía y ella no.

- Va, no empecéis, estamos aquí por una buena causa, no empecéis con vuestras disputas de nuevo – propuso Blaine al ver que ambos comenzaban a lanzarse pullitas.

Subieron las escaleras que daban entrada a la escuela y por fin entraron dentro. El timbre dando por finalizada la primera clase acababa de sonar y un montón de alumnos recorrían los pasillos de aquella escuela. Ese ir y venir de alumnos hizo que millones de recuerdos envolvieran las mentes de Kurt y Blaine, ya que hacía tan solo un año que habían acabado las clases, un año en el cual ya no tenían más clases en común con su mejor amiga, Santana. Sin duda esa era una de las cosas que más echaban de menos, pero saber que aunque puede que estén lejos o que estén estudiando cosas distintas, siempre se tendrán, pase lo que pase.

-Ei que os conozco, nada de lágrimas, tal y como dijiste Blaine "estamos aquí para una buena causa" así que fuera esas caras, no quiero que mis compañeros piensen que sois unos amargados. Tengo que mantener mi reputación – comentó Santana intentando de esta manera que ambos salieran de aquellos pensamientos.

- Tranquila, mantendremos tu reputación – dijo Blaine sacando una sonrisa al escuchar aquel comentario de su amiga.

- Yo no te prometo nada – añadió Kurt intentando chinchar a Santana, cosa que consiguió.

- ¡Ya! – dijo el moreno al ver que de nuevo estaban a la carga – sois como dos niños chicos.

- Bueno, vamos, que llegamos tarde – terminó diciendo Santana cogiendo a ambos por las muñecas.

Solo le bastaron un par de segundos para llegar al fin al auditorio, allí era donde tenía Santana la siguiente clase. Seguramente no le dirían nada si llevaba a sus dos mejores amigos, de todas formas, siempre, cuando daban las clases de canto, algún que otro alumno de otro curso se colaba en el auditorio para ver qué tan buenos eran. Solo un par de miradas le bastaron a Santana para divisar a sus compañeros, estaban de pie, cerca de los asientos esperando a que la profesora, Carmen Tibideaux, apareciera.

-Vamos chicos, que están allí – dijo ésta tirando de ambos.

- Si lo sé te compro una cuerda y así nos puedes tirar mejor, como a los perros – comentaba sarcásticamente Kurt al ver la manera de tirar de la morena.

- No exageres y date prisa, que la profesora está a punto de llegar – respondió mirándolo.

-Ya, ya, la profesora… - dijo Kurt dando a entender que de lo que tenía prisa Santana era en saludar a Brittany.

- ¿Que insinúas? – preguntó la morena parándose a tan solo unos metros de llegar donde estaban sus compañeros.

- Nada – respondió Kurt mirando hacia otro lado, lográndose llevar una mirada asesina de Santana.

Antes de que finalmente el trío de amigos llegase al lugar donde estaban los demás, Brittany se percató de la presencia de Santana, por lo que fue directa hacia donde estaba ella.

-Hola San, te he echado de menos – dijo Brittany abrazando a esta, provocando que las mejillas de Santana comenzaran a arder, se acababa de poner roja.

-Hola, y yo a ti – devolvió el saludo tratando de ocultar sus mejillas.

- Ejem – carraspeó Kurt – ¿no nos vas a presentar? – preguntó mirando a Santana mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisilla.

- Eh… si, Brittany estos son Kurt y Blaine o más bien, la reina del drama y su novio – comentó Santana intentando sacar una sonrisa amable.

- Hola, encantada, yo soy Brittany S. Pierce. ¿Sois pareja? – preguntó esta con los ojos muy abiertos y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Si, lo somos – respondió Blaine devolviéndole otra sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! Pues hacéis muy buena pareja – comentó.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Al fin, Carmen Tibideaux apareció en el auditorio, dando por empezada la clase. Finalmente todos los compañeros de Santana tomaron asiento, excepto Britt, quien esperó a que los amigos de la morena la acompañaran y así pudieran ver la actuación de esta en uno de los asientos más cercanos al escenario.

-¿Venís? – preguntó.

- Yo sí, ellos se tienen que preparar – comentó Kurt

- ¿Ellos?

- Si, actúan juntos. Ya los veras, te quedarás petrificada cuando escuches a mi novio, lo malo es que no podrás disfrutar de mi actuación, ya que tu querida amiga no me ha querido elegir – dijo mirando a Santana de reojo.

- Te he oído, ¡Vete ya! – le ordenó la morena empujándolo para que acompañara a Brittany hasta su asiento.

- San… - dijo Blaine intentando que ésta se controlara.

- Lo siento, pero tu novio me saca de los nervios – comentó – Bueno vamos – terminó de decir cogiéndole de nuevo de la muñeca y llevándolo hasta las escaleras para subir al escenario.

Esperaron a que Carmen diera paso a la actuación de ambos para subir.

-Bien, hoy empezaremos con la actuación de… - miró uno de los papeles que llevaba en la mano, tras dar con la persona que iba a actuar la nombró – Santana López.

- ¡Y Blaine Anderson! – gritó Kurt sentado en uno de los asientos.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó la profesora sin entender nada.

- Van a cantar Santana López y Blaine Anderson, apúntese el nombre, es muy bueno – comentó Kurt, haciendo que el moreno se avergonzara de lo que estaba haciendo su novio.

- Ya Kurt, déjalo – dijo Blaine aún en las escaleras.

- Encima que te patrocino…

- Basta de chácharas, no tengo todo el día. Subid ya – Carmen dio por finalizada la charla.

Finalmente Blaine y Santana subieron al escenario, el moreno cogió una de las guitarras que había por allí y ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que previamente habían sido colocadas. Tras quedar todo en un completo silencio, Blaine comenzó a tocar. Sin duda los nervios de Santana se multiplicaron al oír los primeros acordes, estaba a punto de dedicarle una canción a Brittany sin que esta lo supiera. Llegó el momento de pronunciar las primeras palabras, ya estaba todo puesto sobre la mesa, ya no podía echarse atrás. Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar.

_All I knew this morning when I woke,__***Todo lo que supe esta mañana cuando desperté**__**  
**__Is I know something now,__***Es algo que sé ahora **__**  
**__I didn't before.__***Que no hice antes**__**  
**__  
__And all I've seen, Since 18 hours ago,__***Y todo lo que he visto desde hace 18 horas**__  
__Is green eyes and freckles and your smile__***Son ojos verdes y pecas y tu sonrisa**__  
__In the back of my mind making me feel like...__***En el fondo de mi mente haciendome sentir como si **__**  
**__  
__  
__I just want to know you better,__***Solo quiero conocerte mejor,**__  
__Know you better, know you better now.__***Conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora**__  
__  
__I just want to know you better,__***Solo quiero conocerte mejor,**__  
__Know you better, know you better now.__***Conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora**__**  
**__  
__I just want to know you, know you, know you,.__***Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte**__  
__  
__Cause all I know is we said hello,__***Porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos Hola**__  
__And your eyes look like coming home.__***Y tus ojos lucían como regresando a casa**__**  
**__All I know is a simple name,__***Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre**__**  
**__Everything has changed.__***Todo ha cambiado**__**  
**__  
__All I know is you held the door,__***Todo lo que sé es que te apoyaste en la puerta**__  
__You'll be mine and I'll be yours,__***Tú serás mio y yo sere tuya**__  
__All I know since yesterday,__***Todo lo que sé desde ayer**__  
__Is everything has changed.__***Es que todo ha cambiado**__  
_

Tras decir las primeras palabras pudo respirar tranquila, sin duda su corazón iba a mil por hora. Comenzó a cantar Blaine, pero lo único en lo que podía fijarse era en saber si Brittany seguía la canción atenta tal y como ella quería. Le tocó volver a cantar. Lo que no sabía era que Brittany estaba totalmente sorprendida, esa era su canción favorita, nadie lo sabía, ni tan siquiera Santana. El corazón se le acababa de parar, la piel la tenía de gallina, no podía ni tan siquiera parpadear, no quería perderse ni un detalle. Kurt, quien estaba al lado de ella se la quedó mirando, quería comprobar si la elección de Santana había sido la correcta o se había equivocado. Tras estar unos segundos mirándola soltó la pregunta.

-¿Qué te parece la canción? – preguntó en voz baja acercándose a Brittany.

- No me lo puedo creer, esta es mi canción favorita – respondió también en voz baja mirándolo – mira, la piel de gallina – le enseñó el brazo.

- Esto quiere decir que Santana ha dado con la canción ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó esta sin entenderlo muy bien.

- Nada, cosas mías – decidió no decirle nada, no quería cagarla desde un principio y tener de por vida una marca de Santana en su cuerpo, ya que si esta se enteraba corría gran peligro.

Callaron y terminaron de escuchar aquella canción.

Come back and tell me why, ***Regresa y dime por qué**  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time. ***Me siento como si te hubiese extrañado todo este tiempo****  
**And meet me there tonight, ***Y encuentrame esta noche**  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind. ***Y hazme saber que no está todo en mi mente**

I just want to know you better, ***Solo quiero conocerte mejor**

know you better, *******co****nocerte mejor**

know you better now ***Conocerte mejor ahora**  
I just want to know you, know you, know you ***Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, concerte**

Santana solo quería acabar de cantar la canción y saber al fin lo que pensaba Brittany de ella, pero también la estaba disfrutando. Sí, ella nunca lo sabría, pero aquella canción era sola y exclusivamente para Brittany. No podía parar de mirarla, pero a la vez tenía miedo, ya que con Kurt no fueron necesarias las palabras para darse cuenta de que algo en su interior pasaba. "¿Y si Brittany se da cuenta y todo cambia?". Era lo único que en ese momento tomaba vida en su mente, aquella pregunta se había instalado en su cabeza y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. "Eres idiota Santana, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dedicarle una canción? Y si ahora se entera de que es para ella, ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué es una canción de amistad? Ya claro, ¿tú y cuantos más se lo van a creer? Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Kurt". Decidió dejar de pensar y acabar la canción, sino pronto estaría cantando todo lo que por su mente pasaba en vez de cantar la letra de la canción.

All I know is we said hello, ***Porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos Hola**  
So dust off your highest hopes. ***Así que desempolva tus más altas esperanzas**  
All I know is pouring rain, ***Todo lo que sé es lluvia torrencial, ****  
**And everything has changed. ***Y todo ha cambiado.****  
**  
All I know is a new found grace, ***Todo lo que sé es un ****n****uevo brillo encontrado**  
All my days I'll know your face, ***Todos mis días conoceré tu rostro**  
All I know since yesterday is, ***Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que**  
Everything has changed. ***TODO HA CAMBIADO**

La canción acabó, ya estaba todo hecho, ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción. Lo que a la morena no se le pasó por la cabeza es que estaba en clases y Carmen tomaría nota de todo lo que había hecho en el escenario. Pero esto era lo que menos le importaba, si pudiera, en ese momento pagaría lo que fuese para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Brittany. Lo único que deseaba era bajarse de aquel escenario y hablar con ella.

Al fin, tras recibir el veredicto de Carmen, pudo bajar. ¿Su veredicto? Que no estaba mal, pero necesitaba mejorar, necesitaba más de ella, pero había visto algo en su mirada que le había hecho ver que algo aún se guardaba y podía dar más. Blaine y Santana llegaron finalmente donde estaban sus compañeros, Kurt se levantó y dejó paso a la morena, sabía que este era su momento para saber la verdad y no quería entorpecer. Santana se sentó en el asiento que anteriormente había ocupado el castaño, al lado de Brittany. Tomó aire y habló.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó la morena a la misma vez que provocaba el temblor en todo su cuerpo, no podía controlarlo. El temblor se activaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

- Has estado increíble San, no sé cómo lo has hecho pero… has cantado mi canción favorita y no solo has hecho una cover, has mejorado la canción, me has dejado sin palabras y con la piel de gallina – dijo a la vez que le enseñaba el brazo.

Esto la dejó sin palabras. Acababa de dar en el clavo con la canción, pero lo que más le impresionó fue que había elegido la canción favorita de Brittany. Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, estaba tocando un terreno muy resbaladizo y podría resbalar, chocar contra el suelo y acabar con magulladuras en el corazón. Simplemente se conformaría con eso, con ser su mejor amiga, con ser la mejor amiga enamorada.

-San – Brittany acarició el brazo de la morena, sacándola de ese pequeño trance en el que había entrado – Gracias por cantar la canción, de verdad, gracias – sin avisar la abrazó, provocando en esta un huracán de sentimientos chocando con su corazón.

- De nada – logró decir.

**Espero que os haya gustado. De verdad, siento mucho pero mucho tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, pero he estado bastante pillada en este, tenía la idea de cómo iba a ser, pero me ha costado estirarlo para convertirlo en este capítulo. Sólo decir que el próximo capítulo será ****el más importante hasta ahora, lo más seguro es que tarde en subirlo, sí, lo siento desde ya, pero estoy en el último trimestre y a partir de la semana que viene son exámenes todos los días y no tendré el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Intentaré escribir aunque sean un ****par de líneas en**** estos días y así adelantar. Cogeros bien del asiento que vienen curvas y algunas muy pronunciadas y no sé en qué puede acabar. Lo dicho, siento ya la demora y os aseguro que el próximo capítulo será bastante fuerte. ****Agradezco los comentarios, de verdad, me ayudan a seguir a escribir esta historia que empecé como un juego pero que he acabado enamorándome de ella. De nuevo GRACIAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

El sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura era lo único que se podía escuchar dentro de aquel departamento, pero ese silencio acabaría pronto. Al fin, la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió. Tras ella entraron Santana, Kurt y Blaine, quienes habían pasado toda la tarde disfrutando de Nueva York. Bueno, más bien Blaine la disfrutó, ya que Kurt y Santana se la pasaron peleando por todo, desde el café que uno se pidió y la otra no, hasta la chocolatina que una robó y el otro criticó.

-Al fin en casa, la próxima vez avisadme y me voy en zapatillas de andar por casa que son más cómodas que estos zapatos – dijo Santana quitándoselos y mostrándoselos a Kurt y Blaine.

- Qué quejica estás últimamente, ni que hubiéramos hecho una maratón – comentó el castaño pasando al salón tomando asiento en uno de los sofás.

Santana estaba a punto de responderle pero Blaine la detuvo, no quería más peleas, ya bastantes había soportado en toda la tarde como para soportar más. Finalmente los morenos tomaron también asiento, Blaine al lado de Kurt y Santana en el otro sofá que quedaba libre. El silencio volvió a cobrar vida en aquel departamento, pero por poco tiempo, ya que en la cabeza de Santana había una pregunta que le estaba ocupando su mente desde esa mañana.

-Y bueno… ¿hasta cuándo os vais a quedar? – preguntó mirándolos fijamente al mismo tiempo que subía las piernas y se acurrucaba en el sofá.

En ese momento ambos se miraron, no habían hablado sobre el tiempo que se iban a quedar, pero estaba claro que no mucho. Blaine se decidió a hablar.

-Pues no lo sabemos, ya sabes, Kurt está ayudando a su padre en el taller y tendremos que volver pronto – comentó el moreno mirando al castaño.

- ¿Pero no decías tú que odiabas ese trabajo? – preguntó Santana mirando a Kurt.

- Sí, y lo sigo odiando, pero es lo único que tengo y si quiero tener dinero tengo que trabajar allí – contestó el castaño resoplando.

- Y… ¿por qué no te vienes aquí? Siempre has dicho que querías vivir en Nueva York, que es la ciudad de la alta costura y es lo que más te apasiona – propuso la morena.

- ¿Y qué hago con el trabajo? Además, ¿dónde voy a vivir, en qué voy a trabajar? – preguntó el castaño un poco confuso con la idea, aunque sin descartarla aún.

- Podrías vivir aquí conmigo y buscar trabajo en alguna boutique o en los almacenes de Vogue, quizás te cojan.

- Piénsatelo Kurt, sé que quieres ayudar a tu padre, pero ese no es tu sueño – comentó Blaine apoyando la idea de Santana.

Kurt aún estaba pensativo. Quería vivir en Nueva York, pero la idea de dejar a su padre solo en Ohio con el taller y venirse a la gran ciudad y vivir con Santana, cosa que no estaba muy del todo seguro, eran los únicos contras que tenía de esa idea. Tendría que pensarlo y hablarlo con su padre, quería mantenerlo al tanto de todo. De repente el móvil de Santana, el cual había dejado en la mesa de centro, comenzó a sonar, acababa de recibir un mensaje. Ésta estiró el brazo y presionó el botón central para poder desbloquear la pantalla. Tras hacerlo, pudo saber de quién era. Santana, bajo la atenta mirada de Kurt y Blaine, leyó el mensaje.

"_San, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¿Quedamos mañana en 'The Blue Eyes' y te cuento vale? Por cierto, __se lo he dicho a los demás, pero no sé si les ha llegado el mensaje, no soy muy buena con la electrónica, no soy una electromaníaca ¿así se dice? Bueno, ya si eso se lo pregunto a Artie o a Lord Tubbington, que es muy de leer. _

_Espero tu respuesta. Te quiero. Britt- Britt" _

Aquel mensaje la acababa de dejar K.O. ¿Qué es lo que le querría contar Brittany? ¿Sería sobre su canción o sería sobre otra cosa? La cabeza de Santana comenzaba a trabajar sobre los posibles motivos, mientras que su cara aún presentaba el asombro que se le había quedado al leerlo. Kurt y Blaine, quienes no sabían nada de lo que pasaba decidieron intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Blaine

-¿Quién es? ¿Tu rubia? – preguntó Kurt más lanzado a los pocos segundos de que el moreno soltara su pregunta.

- A ver, no es mi rubia, se llama Brittany y sí, es ella – contestó dejando de mirar la pantalla de su móvil para dirigirle la mirada a ambos chicos.

- ¿Y qué quiere? – preguntó más decidido Blaine

- Dice que me tiene que decir algo muy importante, que si podemos quedar mañana en "The Blue Eyes" – contestó devolviendo la mirada al mensaje.

- ¿Las dos solas? – preguntó nuevamente Kurt arqueando una ceja.

- No, también vienen los demás, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Sam, la loca de Rachel…

- ¿Y nosotros? – dijo Kurt señalando a Blaine y a él.

- ¿Vosotros que?

- ¿No vamos? – preguntó haciéndose la víctima.

- Ya está aquí la reina dramática – comentó Santana rotando los ojos – Si quieres le mando un mensaje diciendo que también vais, ¿contento?

- Sí, ahora sí – terminó de decir.

Finalmente Santana escribió el mensaje aceptando la "cita" y comunicándole a Brittany el acompañamiento inesperado que iba a llevar al día siguiente. Poco tiempo tardó en recibir un nuevo mensaje de Brittany, diciéndole que no le importaba, que cuantos más mejor. Tras leerlo, volvió a dejar el móvil donde estaba y se quedó pensativa. Aún no sabía que era lo que le quería contar Brittany. De repente millones de recuerdos comenzaron a flotar alrededor de su mente. Había pasado por tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo que aún no había podido digerirlos del todo. Trataba de esconderlo pero aún seguía asustada, aún seguía teniendo miedo de estar enamorada de alguien que no le es correspondido, aún seguía asustada por sus propios sentimientos, aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que le gustaba una chica y mucho menos de que esa chica era su mejor amiga, pero de lo que más estaba asustada era de que tenía que vivir con ese dolor.

-¿Santana estás bien? – preguntó Blaine al ver el cambio drástico por el cual pasó su cara.

La morena tardó unos segundos en contestar, quería ordenar todos sus pensamientos para poder vomitarlos de manera ordenada.

-Creo… creo que cometí un error viniendo a Nueva York – dijo sin poder quitar la vista de sus manos.

- ¿Porque dices eso? Si siempre has querido vivir en la gran ciudad – comentó Kurt separando su espalda del sofá para poder acercarse más a la morena

- Porque en cuanto llegué aquí mi vida cambió 360 grados, todo está al revés. En Ohio la gente venía para verme cantar, aquí tengo que ir yo detrás de ellos. Allí tenía a un montón de chicos detrás de mí y no me importaba, podía liarme con unos cuantos en una noche incluso cuando estaba con David, en Ohio me tomaba a risa eso de estar enamorada. En cambio, aquí, me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Karofsky no era nada, aunque he de reconocer que si me dolió decirle adiós, ya que llegué a quererlo de alguna manera. Ya no quiero pasarme una noche entera en diferentes bares con diferentes chicos, ¡no quiero! porque aquí me di cuenta de eso a lo que llaman amor, aquí me di cuenta que no ser correspondido es muy doloroso pero mucho más es ver como la persona a la que quieres está enamorada de otro. Aquí tuve que asumir que soy una más, que no soy nadie especial, que por mucho que el corazón grite a veces la boca tiene que callar – la voz de Santana se entrecortaba.

- Pero Santana, que te haya pasado todo eso no significa que haya sido para peor, sino a mejor, porque ahora sabes lo que quieres, sabes lo que es luchar por tus sueños, sabes lo que es estar enamorada, sabes lo que se puede sufrir por amor. Nueva York no te ha dado cosas malas, te ha enseñado de lo que se trata la vida, todo es escalar, salir adelante de los baches, ser fuerte y aprender de los errores – comentó Blaine agarrando su mano al ver como su amiga se sentía tan decaída al recordar todas esas cosas.

- Blaine tiene razón San, por lo que cuentas y por lo que sabemos, Nueva York te ha cambiado tanto a ti como a tu vida, pero para bien. Creo que hasta ahora eres un poquito más persona de lo que eras antes – terminó por decir Kurt tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y de paso chincharla.

- Yo también te quiero eh! – dijo irónica, aunque intentando ocultar aquella pequeña sonrisa que se le había producido al escuchar aquellas palabras de Kurt.

Realmente tener a sus amigos en Nueva York por unos días era lo que necesitaba Santana, ellos le sacaban risas, la escuchaban, a veces la sacaban de quicio, pero los necesitaba, siempre recurría a ellos en los buenos y en los malos momentos, ellos siempre estaban ahí igual que ella para ellos. Ese amor era recíproco, sería imposible para ella vivir sin ellos.

El día para el trío de amigos ya estaba acabando, pero para la otra parte de la ciudad aún le quedaban unas horas antes de finalizarlo…

Aquella película no era una de esas románticas que siempre lloras al final, ni tampoco una de aventuras o de acción, sino una de miedo. Quinn se había empeñado en verla, puesto que necesitaba acción, gritar, meterse con las actrices o los actores que aparecían en ella. Sí, Quinn no era una de esas chicas que se asustaba fácilmente con ese tipo de películas, sino una de las que se lo tomaba a risa. Era muy difícil asustarla. Ella no tendría miedo, pero Sam, quien estaba tumbado a su lado, sí que pegaba algún que otro rebote en los momentos de tensión. Sin duda era una pareja extraña, pero así eran ellos.

-Quinn, ¿por qué has dicho de poner esta película si no pasas miedo? ¿Te gusta reírte me di porque a mi si me da algo de cague? – preguntó Sam intentando no mirar la pantalla, ya que en ese momento la niña protagonista de la película estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación donde estaba el asesino.

- ¿Solo algo? Mira, si hasta te tiemblan las pestañas – dijo ella acercando su dedo a uno de sus ojos.

- No te metas conmigo y dime el por qué – insistió al mismo tiempo que disimulaba que se estiraba para coger un cojín y poder taparse la cara.

Quinn resopló, odiaba tener que contarle este tipo de cosas, ya que al final siempre acababa más cabreada del todo. Pero decidió hacer una excepción, de alguna manera necesitaba liberarse. Antes de comenzar a contarle todo a Sam pausó la película, no quería perderse el final mientras hablaba. El rubio de alguna manera agradeció a su novia que la hubiera parado, ya no sabía dónde meterse o qué hacer para no mirar la pantalla.

-El único porqué es el de siempre. Porque odio como ella ha logrado pasar del tema sin arrepentirse ni un solo instante, como me ha restregado por la cara que ella logró robarme a Finn, como a pesar de todo aún piensa que puedo ser su amiga. Es que la odio con todas mis fuerzas – soltó Quinn mirando a la nada a la vez que agarraba el cojín que acababa de coger Sam para estrangularlo, simulando que ese era el cuello de Rachel.

- Cariño, ¿aún sigues con eso? – preguntó intentando quitarle el cojín para evitar que lo rompiera de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo contra él.

- ¿Como que aún sigo con eso? Para mi va a ser imposible olvidarme de ello, ¿no te das cuenta de que por culpa de Rachel Finn me dejó, tuve que dar en adopción a mi hija y encima tuve que aguantar como Rachel remoloneaba su enamoramiento con él por todo NYADA? Pero eso no fue lo que más me dolió, sino que yo le conté mi secreto, lo de que esperaba un bebé, y ella fue corriendo a contárselo a Finn. Pero encima no tuvo ni el valor suficiente de decírselo a la cara, no, le envió una carta contándole con pelos y señales todo lo que yo le conté ¿me puedes decir cómo olvidar ese "eso" que tú dices cuando encima la tengo que ver todos los días con su sonrisita en la cara? ¿Cómo? Yo le di todo, fui su mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, la defendí cuando los demás se metían con ella, compramos este piso a medias para no alejarnos la una de la otra ¿y todo para qué? Para que luego me metiera la puñalada por la espalda, para tirar por la borda tantos años de amistad por un chico. No, no pienso perdonarla – terminó de decir.

Sam la escuchó palabra por palabra y algo le removió por dentro, de alguna manera se sentía culpable de cómo estaba su novia, de esa manera tan fuerte de odiar a Rachel. Sí, sin duda lo que hizo le estaba causando esa sensación. Pero no podía decir nada, sino todo acabaría en su contra.

-¿Nunca la perdonarás? Tu misma has dicho que fue tu amiga durante mucho tiempo, algo de esa Quinn comprensiva debe de echarla de menos ¿no? – preguntó el rubio intentando comprobar si tenía alguna posibilidad si finalmente soltaba su secreto.

-No, nunca, aunque pasen los años y ella se esté muriendo, ni si quiera en ese momento. Lo que hizo no tiene perdón – su cara lo mostraba todo, sentía tanta rabia… - Una pregunta ¿por qué tanto interés en que yo la perdone si tú eras la primera persona que la odiabas? – aquel interés que presentaba su novio en perdonar a Rachel no era normal.

- No sé, suponía que la deberías de echar de menos – intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos de Quinn, sabía que su novia cuando se ponía podría descubrir una mentira bien escondida – simplemente eso.

- No te creo nada, pero bueno. No quiero seguir hablando de este tema, bastante quemada me ha tenido esta mañana como para quemarme más.

Sam resopló, se había librado de un cuestionario intensivo hasta que ella descubriera la verdad. Quinn estaba a punto de darle al play para continuar con la película, pero de repente su móvil, el cual estaba en la mesa, comenzó a vibrar, acababa de recibir un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y descubrió de quien se trataba. Su cara cambió por completo, no quería ni tan siquiera leerlo. Volvió a bloquear el móvil y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿De quién es para que no lo leas? – preguntó Sam interesado.

- Sabes perfectamente de quien es, y no lo pienso leer – no quería leer aquel mensaje de Rachel que había recibido, no quería saber nada de ella.

- Bueno, tampoco tienes que leerlo sino quieres – intentó ser comprensivo aunque sentía una gran curiosidad por saber qué es lo que decía aquel mensaje.

Quinn se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos y de sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz, necesitaba pararlo todo, no podía más. Aquel mensaje le acababa de poner peor, le había quitado hasta las ganas de seguir viendo la película. Necesitaba paz y la única forma de conseguirla era yéndose a la cama, al menos allí no pensaría tanto.

-Creo que me voy a la cama, todo esto me ha quitado las ganas de seguir viendo la película – dijo soltando el mando en la mesa a la vez que se colocaba las zapatillas de andar por casa – si quieres termínala tú, a lo mejor te gusta el final.

- No creo que me guste – dijo negando con la cabeza, lo último que querría era seguir viendo la película – descansa y no pienses tanto en lo que pasó – terminó de decir acariciándole el brazo.

Quinn antes de marcharse le dio un beso a Sam, cogió una de las mantas que había en el respaldar del sofá y finalmente se fue a la cama. Había sido una noche muy movidita para ella, lo único que quería era finalizarla de una vez por todas. Mientras, en el salón, Sam se quedó mirando el teléfono de Quinn. Su curiosidad lo estaba matando, necesitaba saber qué era lo que ponía en aquel mensaje. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que la rubia no lo pillara y finalmente lo cogió. Lo desbloqueó y leyó el mensaje.

"_Quinn, no sé porque de repente hoy has vuelto a recordar todo lo que pasó, pero simplemente quiero decirte que lo siento. Sé que estas palabras no te sirven de nada, pero te voy a demostrar que no te he dado por perdida. Nuestra amistad para mí aún sigue viva y no quiero perderte del todo. Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir, que voy a seguir aquí pese a tu negación y a tu rechazo. Siento si este mensaje puede molestarte, pero es lo que siento y es lo que pienso hacer. _

_RACHEL" _

Tras leerlo volvió a bloquear el móvil y lo dejó en su sitio. Pensó un rato en aquellas palabras que había escritas en el mensaje. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel, saber por su boca que no diría nada, que su secreto seguiría oculto. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, lo desbloqueó y comenzó a escribir.

"_Rachel, necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Quinn, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_Sam"_

Envió el mensaje y a los pocos minutos recibió otro de Rachel.

"_Tranquilo, no le diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo. Pero si quieres estar más seguro hablaremos mañana o en uno de estos días. _

_Rachel" _

Aquel último mensaje de alguna manera lo tranquilizó, pero aún no estaba seguro del todo. Sabía que Rachel era de fiar, le había guardado ese secreto desde hacía ya dos años, pero no confiaba del todo en ella, ya que ella lo podía usar en su contra. Estaba claro que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

Aquella noche tocó su fin y un nuevo día se dibujaba en la ciudad de Nueva York. Las horas pasaron, la mañana se convirtió en tarde y la tarde en noche. La hora ansiada acababa de llegar, Santana estaba a punto de conocer aquello que le quería contar Brittany. Allí, parada en frente de ese letrero que tantos recuerdos le ha dado, el llamado "The blue eyes", junto a Kurt y Blaine, esperaban a que los demás llegasen. Sí, Santana para este tipo de cosas era muy puntual y más si se trataba de Brittany. El frío que hacía esa noche empezaba a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Santana, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que llegasen los demás para pasar dentro y entrar en calor.

-¿Van a tardar mucho? – preguntó Kurt a la vez que metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- No lo sé, pero espero que lleguen ya – respondió la morena frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

- Mira, se me van a congelar hasta las cejas – dijo señalándoselas con su dedo índice.

- Qué dices si tú no tienes cejas – comentó Santana para chincharlo.

- Ah! Es verdad, es que mis cejas en comparación con tu bigote son pequeñas – comentó Kurt siguiéndole el juego.

- No me tientes que entonces te diré yo lo que tienes pequeño – añadió la morena.

-Ya los dos. Parecéis dos niños chicos y yo vuestra madre – terminó de decir Blaine para poner fin a aquella disputa.

Tras unos minutos discutiendo, al fin vieron unas siluetas a lo lejos que les eran familiares. Se podía ver a Quinn agarrada del brazo de Sam, a Tina y a Mike agarrados de la mano y a Brittany, la cual iba más atrasada hablando por teléfono.

-¿Que frío hace no? – comentó Sam junto a Quinn nada más llegar donde estaba el trío.

- Sí, sí que lo hace y con lo lentos que sois este frío se nos ha hecho eterno – dijo Santana.

- Exagerada – comentó Quinn para chincharla.

- Ya ya, exagerada, pasa tú este frío aquí afuera y luego llámame exagerada si te atreves – comentó la morena.

- ¡Hola! – dijeron a la vez Tina y Mike nada más llegar.

- Hola – devolvieron el saludo Blaine y Kurt, ya que Santana estaba ocupada debatiendo con Quinn si hacía o no frío.

- Vosotros dos erais Kurt y Blaine ¿no? Los… amigos de Santana – preguntó Tina señalando con el dedo índice a la morena.

- Sí, lo somos – respondió Blaine agarrando el brazo de Kurt mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a la asiática.

- Hola – saludó Santana tras acabar su discusión con Quinn - ¿Y Brittany? ¿No venía detrás vuestra? – preguntó a la vez que miraba detrás de Tina y Mike.

- Sí, lo más seguro que estará aún hablando con Artie – comentó Tina, provocando que la cara de Santana cambiara por completo.

-¿Con Artie? – preguntó la morena aún con la cara desencajada tras haber escuchado aquel nombre.

- Sí, él la llamó minutos antes de llegar aquí, supongo que será algo importante, no se – agregó Tina.

En ese momento Santana tenía la necesidad de saber qué era lo que estaban hablando, que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Brittany, pero sobre todo lo que más necesidad tenía por saber era aquello que tenía que contarles. Veía eterno ese momento. Al fin, tras unos minutos más de espera, llegó Brittany. Apenas se saludaron, ya que más de una no traía abrigo debido a las prisas y el frío les estaba congelando. Finalmente entraron dentro. Esa noche "The blue eyes" estaba bastante lleno, ya que ese día era un día festivo en toda la ciudad. Apenas había mesas libres donde sentarse, pero por suerte encontraron una muy cerca del pequeño escenario, a unos metros de la barra.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a decir ya lo que nos tenías que contar? – preguntó Quinn muy interesada, haciendo la pregunta que Santana trataba de no pronunciar para no aparentar muy intrigada.

- Yo así sin beber primero no, que estoy muy nerviosa y no sé cómo decirlo. Además, tenemos que esperar a Rachel, que me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaba de camino – comentó Brittany.

Aquel nombre produjo en Quinn casi sarpullidos, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con ella. Es más, aún ni si quiera había leído el mensaje que recibió la noche anterior. No tenía ganas de verla y mucho menos soportarla. Sam, el cual se había percatado de la reacción de su novia al escuchar el nombre de Rachel, fue junto con Mike uno de los cuales se ofrecieron a traer las bebidas. Santana, sin embargo, se había dedicado a observar a Brittany. No sabía el porqué, pero aquella noche la encontraba más contenta, como si hubiera recibido o vallase a dar una buena noticia, al menos para ella. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y estaba muy nerviosa, era como ver a otra Brittany. Al fin, tras pasar un par de minutos más, llegó Rachel. Le faltaba el aire, había venido corriendo, ya que se quedó dormida y cuando se despertó ya se había pasado la hora en la que habían quedado. Tomó asiento junto a Tina y el asiento vacío de Mike, cerca de Brittany y Santana, y en frente de Quinn. Sí, la rubia no se tomó del todo bien eso de que la castaña se sentara justo en frente de ella.

-¿Como que has llegado tan tarde? - preguntó Tina.

- Me quedé dormida y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya se había pasado la hora, por lo que me vestí lo más rápido que pude y vine para acá – contestó Rachel a la vez que miraba de reojo a Quinn, sabía que la rubia no estaba del todo contenta con su presencia.

- Eh mirad, ahí vienen los chicos con las bebidas – comentó Brittany señalándolos.

- A ver, ¿quién pidió un mojito? – preguntó Mike en cuanto llegó a la mesa.

- Fui yo – contestó Quinn, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero esa noche le apeteció probarlo.

Una a una las bebidas fueron repartidas, pero solo una persona se quedó sin bebida, Rachel.

-Rachel, lo siento, no te hemos traído nada porque no sabíamos que ibas a querer beber – comentó Mike.

- Tranquilo, ahora voy yo a la barra y me pido algo – respondió ella, viendo como los demás ya estaban pegándole algún que otro trago a su bebida.

- Va, te esperamos y brindamos todos – dijo Brittany muy animada.

En cuanto Rachel se fue, Brittany aprovechó el momento para decirle algo a Quinn, ya que su cara lo expresaba todo. Se notaba que estaba muy incómoda.

-Quinn, que odies a Rachel no significa que tengas que tener esa cara. Asusta – comentó a la vez que movía a pajita de su baso.

- Es verdad Quinn, cambia esa cara. Hemos venido a divertirnos y no a amargarnos – la apoyó Tina.

- Qué queréis, no la puedo soportar. Y si no os gusta mi cara no la miréis – dijo Quinn mirando hacia otro lado. Lo único que deseaba era largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Finalmente, cuando Rachel obtuvo su bebida, volvió a la mesa. Allí, ya todos reunidos con bebida en mano brindaron por todos y por ese secreto de Brittany que les tenía en vilo. Tras un par de copas más, al fin Brittany se veía preparada para soltar su secreto, aunque más bien se le podría llamar bomba.

-A ver, chicos, os he reunido aquí para contaros una cosa que me pasó ayer por la noche, minutos antes de que os enviara el mensaje – dijo dándole un último sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Ai, que nos va a decir el secreto! – comentó Kurt muy animado.

- No sé cómo decíroslo, estoy tan nerviosa…

Brittany no lo sabía, pero Santana seguramente estaba mucho más nerviosa que ella, es más, la noche anterior apenas pudo dormir de las ganas que tenía de saber ese secreto. Por eso esa noche tuvo que abusar del antiojeras. Brittany resopló un par de veces, hasta que al fin serenó sus nervios y soltó la bomba.

-¡Me voy a casar! – gritó a la vez que mostraba su mano donde portaba el anillo de compromiso.

Todos saltaron de alegría, menos Santana. Su corazón se acababa de partir en mil pedazos, la mínima posibilidad que tenía de que algún día Brittany fuera suya se disipó en cuanto esta pronunció aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se estaban ahogando en lágrimas, pero no podía dejarlas caer. No podía porque corría un gran peligro de que alguien la viera y le preguntara el motivo de dichas lágrimas. Lo único que tenía ganas era de huir de ese lugar, irse lejos, gritar y llorar. Llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran y su dolor se disipara. No, aquello no podía ser verdad, aquello debería de ser un error, seguramente habría escuchado mal. ¿Brittany casarse? No, imposible. Es muy joven para casarse, no podía casarse aún y menos con él, con Artie. La cabeza de Santana en ese momento era un huracán de pensamientos, igual que su corazón, el cual estaba aguantando ese dolor. No sabía qué hacer, donde huir, no sabía si felicitarla o simplemente romper a llorar. Nadie se percató de lo que le estaba pasando a Santana, excepto Kurt y Blaine. Ellos en cuanto oyeron aquellas palabras lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza fue lo que podría estar sintiendo la morena. Sabían que eso era muy doloroso y justamente en su cara se podía ver esa expresión de dolor, aunque ella tratara de esconderlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Kurt acercándose al oído de Blaine.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la morena.

- Sube al escenario y canta una canción, al menos los distraerá y no la mirarán a ella – propuso Kurt.

- ¿Qué canto? – preguntó, no sabía que canción escoger para ese momento.

- No sé, pero canta ya o se darán cuenta de que algo le pasa – dijo Kurt a la vez que lo empujaba para que se levantara.

- Eh.. bueno, Britt, para.. darte.. la enhorabuena, te voy a cantar una canción – comentó Blaine sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Anda Rachel, ve con él y así nos dejas un rato tranquilos – propuso Quinn intentando no mirarla.

- Si quieres puedes cantar conmigo – comentó Blaine.

- Está bien – aceptó Rachel. Dejó su abrigo en su silla y subió al escenario junto a Blaine – ¿Que tienes pensado cantar?

- No sé, estoy en blanco – comentó el moreno.

- ¿Te sabes la canción "Need you now" de Lady Antebellum? – propuso la castaña.

- Si, pero esa es… - dijo Blaine, ya que aquella canción era de dolor.

-Sí, lo sé.

- Está bien, cantemos esa.

Mientras Rachel y Blaine se preparaban para cantar la canción escogida, Kurt se acercó a Santana para comprobar como estaba.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó a la vez que le acariciaba el brazo.

- Si – dijo apenas sin voz.

- No me mientas que sé perfectamente cómo te sientes.

- No puedo más, necesito salir de aquí – comentó a la vez que intentaba que ni una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

- Vamos a quedarnos un rato más y luego nos vamos ¿va? – propuso Kurt.

- Vale – aceptó Santana – oye ¿Por qué le has dicho a Blaine que saliera al escenario a cantar? – preguntó mientras miraba como el moreno junto a la castaña se sentaban en unas banquetas.

- Porque así se fijarían en él, bueno en ellos – dijo señalándolos – y no en ti.

- Gracias – terminó de decir dándole un abrazo.

- Para eso estamos – le regaló una sonrisa.

La música comenzó a sonar, aquella canción estaba a punto de tocar más de un corazón (os recomiendo que lo leáis con la canción de fondo). Rachel comenzó a cantar, sin duda no había elegido esta canción por casualidad. Esta canción le recordaba a Quinn, a lo mucho que la echaba de menos como amiga, como echaba de menos todos esos buenos momentos que vivieron juntas, aquella promesa que se hicieron de no separarse nunca. Pero no solo esos pensamientos cobraban vida en la mente de Rachel, sino también en la de Quinn. Sí, pese a estar enfadada con ella, pese a no querer perdonarla, los recuerdos también la envolvían, aquellos momentos que vivieron juntas se hacían eco en su mente. No eran las únicas que esta canción las hacía pensar, a Santana también. Pensar que ya nunca será nada de Brittany, el perderla para siempre era lo que más daño le provocaba. Porque vivir enamorada sin que ella lo supiera podría soportarlo, pero no tener ni tan siquiera una mínima oportunidad era lo que más dolor le provocaba. El tenerla cerca y no poder sentirla, esas ganas enormes de gritarle lo que sentía, esas ganas de aferrarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Todos estos sentimientos se mezclaban con sus recuerdos, todos esos que había acumulado desde que llegó a Nueva York, todos esos recuerdos que son solo de ellas, todas esas palabras no dichas, todos esos sentimientos callados. Todo comenzaba a hacer mella en Santana. No pudo más y una lágrima logró saltar todas esas barreras que le había puesto a sus ojos, una lágrima logró derramarse. El dolor era más fuerte que sus propias fuerzas. Rápidamente luchó por intentar que ninguna otra saliera, pero no pudo, sus lágrimas eran más fuertes. En uno de sus movimientos por intentar limpiarse los ojos, Brittany se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¡Ei! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Brittany, al ver como la cara de la morena se llenaba de lágrimas.

- Nada, la canción, me hace recordar – mintió intentando disimular su dolor.

- ¿Segura? – insistió frenando con su dedo índice alguna que otra lágrima que derramaban los ojos de Santana.

- Sí – volvió a mentir – tranquila, ya se me pasa – añadió regalándole una sonrisa amarga.

- Está bien – dijo dándole un abrazo. Le dolía verla llorar. Santana podría aparentar ser muy fuerte, pero en realidad era muy sensible – Te quiero – dijo mientras le daba aún ese abrazo

- Y yo – contestó intentando que no cayeran ni una lágrima más.

La canción finalizó, Rachel y Blaine bajaron del escenario, llevándose una fuerte ovación. La noche aún no había acabado. Decidieron traer unas cuantas rondas de chupitos, para celebrar la pedida de mano de Brittany. Santana no estaba muy a la labor de beber, por lo que se dedicó a observar detenidamente a todos, especialmente a Brittany. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Esas rondas de chupitos se alargaron en otras dos más y esas en otras dos. Al final de la noche la mayoría estaban borrachos. Quinn tenía ya el puntito, hasta tal punto que ya comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas sin saber el porqué; Rachel apenas se mantenía en pie, y eso que solo se bebió un par de chupitos, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber; Tina y Brittany también estaban borrachas, ambas se pasaron la noche brindando por la pedida de mano de la rubia. Los únicos que se mantuvieron sobrios fueron Sam, el cual tenía que conducir el coche; Mike, quien prefirió no beber, ya que no se fiaba de su novia borracha; y Kurt y Blaine, ya que preferían cubrir la guardia por si a Santana le daba por hablar o hacer cualquier locura. Al haber aquella situación, decidieron poner fin a aquella noche. Mike se llevó en su coche a Tina y a Rachel, ya que sabía que Sam o Quinn se opondrían a llevarla; Sam metió a Quinn en el coche con mucho cuidado y pusieron rumbo a casa. Los únicos que quedaban eran Kurt, Blaine, Brittany y Santana.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó Blaine mirando a Brittany, la cual estaba apoyada en Santana.

-No sé – respondió la morena.

- Es tu mejor amiga, ¿sabrás donde vive al menos no? – preguntó Kurt

- SÍ, soy su mejor amiga, pero nunca he estado en su casa, por lo que no sé dónde vive – comentó ésta colocando mejor a Brittany.

- ¿Y por qué no llamas a su novio? – propuso Blaine.

-Porque ya es muy tarde y dudo que el venga a por ella sabiendo que él está en sillas de ruedas, no creo que pueda con ella – dijo Santana.

-Pues ya está, nos la llevamos a casa y ya mañana que vuelva a casa – propuso Kurt.

Brittany estaba consciente, aunque las cosas que decía apenas tenían sentido. Sin embargo, Santana no estaba del todo segura de llevarla a casa, ya que no sabía cómo actuar. Finalmente, tras pensar varias veces en lo que hacer con ella, al final se la llevaron a casa. Al llegar, Kurt comenzó a abrir paso, quitando las cosas que había por medio, para evitar que Blaine y Santana tropezaran con ellas llevando a Brittany a cuestas.

-¿Donde la colocamos? – preguntó Blaine un poco dolorido, ya que se estaba hincando uno de los huesos de Brittany.

- Está casi dormida, vamos a dejarla en mi cama – propuso Santana.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó Kurt ayudando a su novio.

- Sí – dijo esta, aunque no lo estaba del todo.

Kurt abrió la puerta del cuarto de Santana, quitó del suelo algunos zapatos que había dejado rociados Santana y destapó la cama. Blaine y Santana trataron de dejarla encima de la manera más delicada posible, ya que no querían hacerle daño. Finalmente Kurt la tapó.

-Bueno, yo me voy a poner el pijama, el sueño ya me puede – comentó Blaine dándole dos besos a Santana y uno a Kurt – que descanséis.

-Buenas noches – respondieron a la vez el castaño y la morena.

-San… ven aquí – dijo Brittany pegando un manotazo en la cama – no me pueddo dorrrmir.

-¿Que vas a hacer? – preguntó Kurt al ver el estado de Brittany y sabiendo cómo estaba en ese momento el corazón de Santana.

-Me quedaré un rato hasta que se duerma y luego me iré al sofá a dormir – respondió sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Brittany, tenía la necesidad de protegerla.

- Si necesitas ayuda llámanos ¿vale? – dijo éste acariciando el brazo de Santana y haciendo que esta al fin lo mirase.

- Sí, tranquilo – contestó regalándole una sonrisa y devolviendo la mirada a Brittany.

-Que descanses – terminó de decir Kurt dándole un beso en la cabeza a Santana y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta

- Que descanses – dijo esta cuando el castaño ya estaba a punto de salir.

Santana se recostó al lado de Brittany, no podía dejar de mirarla, pero cuanto más lo hacía más le dolía. (Recomiendo que leáis esto con la canción "give me love" de Ed Sheeran de fondo)

-Brittany ¿estás dormida ya? – preguntó esta ya que la rubia no habría los ojos.

-…. – no obtuvo respuesta. Brittany llevaba dormida un buen rato.

-No sé si decirte esto, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora, en tu estado, porque sé que no recordarás nada y yo necesito soltarlo, no aguanto más.

Santana tomó aire, las lágrimas estaban a punto de volver a recorrer sus mejillas, pero esta vez no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para pararlas. Se decidió a hablar.

-Cuando – la voz se le entrecortaba - cuando te dije te quiero, no lo dije en ese sentido, es que de verdad te quiero y es duro quererte de esta manera porque duele, duele demasiado. Duele verte y no poder apenas tocarte, duele tenerte cerca y no poder ni tan siquiera besarte, duele sentir lo que siento y no poder decírtelo, duele querer abrazarte todo el tiempo y no poder hacerlo, duele verte en otros brazos, duele ver como tus labios besan otros labios. Pero duele sobre todo el saber que ya nunca tendré una mínima posibilidad de tenerte. Duele guardar lo que siento, duele callar a este corazón – tomó aire y resopló. Le era tan duro decir esas palabras, pero el saber que ella nunca se enteraría le servía de alivio, ya que nunca se atrevería a decírselo de otra manera, porque sabía que la podría perder como amiga. Se secó alguna que otra lágrima que se escapaba y continuó hablando – desde el primer día que te vi supe que no ibas a ser alguien más, tu misma lo sentiste, algo nos unía. Sí, puede sonar como una locura que nos hayamos inventado, pero es lo que sentí. Sentí una gran conexión hacia ti. Te fui conociendo y cada día te ganabas un hueco más para ti en mi corazón, hasta que al final lo completaste del todo. Ahora cada vez que te veo me tiembla todo, no puedo parar ese temblor. No sé si te has dado cuenta de él, pero me es imposible pararlo porque tú eres la que lo provoca. Dime, ¿Cómo hago para olvidarte si no te quiero olvidar? ¿Cómo me alejo de ti si no lo quiero hacer? ¿Cómo me desenamoro si aún quiero seguir enamorada de ti? ¿Cómo hago para cesar este dolor si es el dolor más bonito que he sentido nunca? ¿Cómo hago para no quererte si eres todo lo que quiero? ¿Cómo lo hago? No he querido decirte esto cuando estabas consciente porque las palabras no me salen cuando me miras y tengo miedo de decírtelo porque sé puedo correr el riesgo de perderte para siempre y no te quiero perder. Aunque cueste guardarme esto no te lo pienso repetir. Perdóname por no decírtelo a la cara – le dio un último beso en la frente, se aseguró de que estaba bien abrigada y se dirigió a la puerta – descansa mi amor – terminó de decir abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Las lágrimas se habían hecho dueñas de sus ojos, no había nada que podía pararlas. Mientras intentaba frenarlas con sus dedos comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, rumbo al sofá. No podía ni tan siquiera dormir con ella, ya que el dolor le sería mucho más fuerte el verla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. En cuanto llegó se sentó en el sofá, pensativa, ¿lograría dormir esa noche o pasaría otra noche más sin dormir? Sin embargo, en la pared de enfrente, en aquel cuarto, la persona que le importaba, la que la tenía así no se había enterado de nada. El sueño la sedujo mucho antes de escuchar cualquier palabra procedente de la boca de Santana, cosa que deseó esta. Brittany nunca se enteraría de lo que sentía Santana.


	11. Chapter 11

Algo o alguien le estaba moviendo y a la vez le hablaba, como si quisiera que se levantase, pero su sueño era mucho más fuerte. La noche anterior le costó mucho quedarse dormido. El estar tan preocupado por Santana le hizo que el sueño se esfumara por bastante tiempo. Al fin, tras varios movimientos más logró abrir los ojos y comprobar de quien se trataba. Era Blaine, iba aún en pijama y con el pelo alborotado.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kurt en cuanto se despertó mientras se frotaba los ojos

-¿Que hacéis los dos de esa manera? – preguntó Blaine entre risas al ver como Santana y Kurt estaban colocados en el sofá.

Santana tenía la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá y ocupaba casi más de medio sofá. Kurt, sin embargo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cadera de Santana y el resto del cuerpo ocupaba lo que quedaba de sofá, mientras que sus pies sobresalían de este.

-Mierda me quedé dormido – se dijo así mismo Kurt entre quejidos a la vez que intentaba incorporarse, pues aquella postura que mantuvo durante toda la noche le estaba causando ahora dolor – mi cuello – dijo pasando su mano por detrás de la nuca.

-Vaya dos – comentó entre suspiros Blaine – ¿Y cómo es que dormiste aquí? – preguntó éste interesado, intentando bajar el tono de voz para no despertar a Santana.

- No podía quedarme dormido. Ya sabes, me preocupaba – dijo mirando a Santana, quien aún seguía dormida.

- ¿Y has dormido algo? – preguntó Blaine tomando asiento en el otro sofá.

- Pues como unas… - no sabía la hora que era, por lo que cogió el móvil que había en lo alto de la mesita de centro - … una horas – dijo tras mirar la hora y volviendo a dejar el móvil donde estaba.

- ¿Hablasteis de algo? – comentó intentando averiguar el estado de Santana.

- Sí, nos pasamos casi toda la noche hablando, hasta que al final nos entró el sueño – respondió este frotándose los ojos.

_*7 horas atrás….* _

No podía parar de dar vueltas en aquella cama, no tenía sueño y lo único que hacía era pensar en cómo estaría Santana en esos momentos. Sabía perfectamente lo que se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien heterosexual y esa persona tiene pareja. Lo sabía y por eso podía entender el dolor por el cual estaba pasando su amiga. Demasiadas preguntas y preocupaciones rondaban ahora por su cabeza. Decidió levantarse, pues le era inútil tratar de quedarse dormido cuando no podía. Pero antes de hacerlo, giró su cabeza, al lado suyo seguía durmiendo Blaine, con algún que otro rizo tapando su cara. No lo podía negar, amaba aquellos rizos, esos que tanto odiaba su novio. Le dio un leve beso en su frente y se levantó. Estaba todo a oscuras y no podía encontrar sus zapatillas, por lo que cogió su teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, las encontró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola muy cuidadosamente. Cuando salió trató de cerrarla lo más lento posible, así evitaría cualquier ruido. Finalmente, tras cerrar la puerta, caminó de puntillas por el pasillo, sabía que Santana tenía un sueño ligero y con cualquier ruido se despertaba. Atravesó una a una las puertas que daban a los diferentes dormitorios y al baño, pero al llegar al final del pasillo, vio como una luz inundaba gran parte del oscuro salón. Allí estaba Santana, sentada en uno de los sofás, con un móvil en la mano y la televisión encendida, pero sin voz.

-¿Aún estás despierta? ¿No puedes dormir? – dijo este acercándose lentamente a la morena.

- No – respondió Santana sorprendida, apartando los ojos del teléfono – tú tampoco por lo que veo – añadió y devolvió la mirada al móvil que portaba en sus manos.

- No, estaba preocupado por ti – dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de Santana - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿de quién es ese móvil?

- Estoy… mandándole un mensaje a Artie, el novio… - su cara cambió por completo al pronunciar aquel nombre - … el prometido de Brittany – corrigió – este es su móvil – dijo enseñándoselo

- ¿Y por qué le estás mandando un mensaje y encima con el móvil de ella? – preguntó éste interesado

- Para decirle que Britt está en mi casa, para que no se preocupara – dijo mirando a Kurt – supuse que Britt habría querido enviarle un mensaje y como yo no tengo su número pues no lo podía enviar desde el mío – devolvió la mirada al teléfono.

- Am – Kurt no podía dejar de mirarla, sabía que aunque no dijese nada estaba hecha pedazos por dentro, pero a la vez era realmente fuerte, por lo que sabía que pronto se recuperaría.

Santana terminó de escribir el mensaje y presionó el botón de enviar, en cuanto se envió volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesa y se echó sobre el respaldar del sofá. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el día acabase de una vez, le era insoportable esa situación y esos sentimientos que chocaban unos con otros. Tantos pensamientos recorrían en ese momento su cabeza que no sabía si lo que sentía era dolor, miedo, rabia o simplemente tristeza. Mientras que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, Kurt solo la miraba. De alguna manera le tenía envidia, ya que a pesar de su sufrimiento ella siempre acababa siendo la más fuerte, pero sin embargo, él era muy débil y muchas veces se daba por vencido en las luchas entre su corazón y cabeza.

-Te tengo envidia – confesó.

-¿Envidia de mí? – preguntó ésta sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando - ¿te gusta sufrir por amor? – añadió sin dejar de mirar a Kurt

- No esa envidia, te tengo envidia por lo fuerte que eres – dijo posando su mano sobre la de Santana – yo si estuviera en tu pellejo ya me habría rendido, sin embargo tú sigues aquí de pie, sin tirar la toalla del todo.

- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo no he tirado la toalla? – preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kurt.

-Porque lo sé, tú no eres de las que te rindes, eres fuerte – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – tu puedes con esto y más, y yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte por si algún día tus fuerzas decaen.

-….

Santana no dijo nada, sabía que Kurt lo estaba diciendo para bien, pero realmente su amigo no la conocía del todo. Esa era la máscara que siempre se ponía, siempre trataba de parecer fuerte, pero en realidad estaba rota por dentro. Esta vez era de las veces que no sabía si gritar su dolor o simplemente huir lejos, sabía que la batalla ya la tenía perdida, nunca tendría a su lado a Brittany de la manera que ella quiere. ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de esa manera? ¿por qué de ella? Por mucho que le daba vueltas a las cosas nunca entendía porque justo en ese momento se iba a enamorar y encima de una chica. ¿Acaso el destino estaba jugando con ella? ¿querría que ella pasara por el mismo dolor que sufrieron los chicos que ella rechazó o simplemente el destino le estaba mostrando su verdadero yo? No sabía nada, necesitaba respuestas, pero no encontraba el camino para encontrarlas.

La conversación entre ellos continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando al fin el sueño les venció. Kurt logró cerrar los ojos pensando que había ayudado a su amiga; mientras que Santana cerró los ojos porque pensaba que esa era la única manera de dejar de pensar en todas esas preguntas y pensamientos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. A partir de ahora su deber era intentar olvidar a Brittany, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser muy difícil, la rubia había calado tan profundo que hasta sus huesos temblaban con solo tocarla.

*_La actualid__ad* _

Kurt le contó todo lo que había hablado con Santana, con mucho detalle. A diferencia de Kurt, Blaine era muy astuto y sabía perfectamente que las respuestas y comportamientos de Santana eran totalmente diferentes a como se podría sentir por dentro, sabía que todo era una fachada, que la situación estaba pudiendo con Santana. Por mucho que Kurt dijera que conocía a su amiga, realmente quien mejor la conocía era Blaine, ya que al principio el moreno era igual que Santana, pero con el paso del tiempo cambió. Sabía que esa situación de olvidar a alguien heterosexual era muy difícil, él lo vivió mucho antes de conocer a Kurt, aunque la situación fue mucho más suave, ya que el chico que le gustaba no se había prometido tal y como lo acababa de hacer Brittany. Comenzaba para la morena un duro proceso de olvidar, de intentar alejar cualquier sentimiento que pudiese tener sobre aquella rubia. Sin duda iba a ser doloroso, ya que cuanto más tiempo pase intentando olvidarla, más cerca estará el día de la boda, fecha que aún está por descubrir.

-Kurt, Santana no es como tú dices. Ella puede parecer fuerte y de pronta recuperación, pero realmente es muy débil – comentó Blaine quien se había quedado pensativo al recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo el castaño sobre Santana.

- Claro que sí, ella es fuerte. Soy su mejor amigo, sé perfectamente como es ella – dijo Kurt, pareciéndole una barbaridad lo que acababa de decir su novio.

- No es así Kurt, esa es la fachada que ella se pone y que tú te crees – dijo agarrando la mano de su novio – y lo sé porque en algún momento de mi vida yo fui así y la mayoría de mis amigos se creían esa fachada, mientras que yo solo me tragaba ese sufrimiento – añadió mirando fijamente a los ojos del castaño.

- Que tú te veas reflejado en la situación de Santana no significa que ella sea igual que tú – dijo este intentando no levantar mucho la voz – ella es diferente a ti y yo lo sé - añadió a la vez que dirigía la mirada a su amiga aún dormida.

Blaine no dijo nada, sabía que llevar la contraria a Kurt era muy difícil, era de cabeza dura y le costaba dar su brazo a torcer. En aquel instante en el que ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, cada uno en si pensando lo equivocado que estaba el otro, Santana despertó. Comenzó a dar quejidos a la vez que comenzaba a estirazarse, abrió los ojos casi por completo y en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver como Blaine y Kurt la miraban fijamente. Se sentía observada y algo incomoda, no se esperaba que sus mejores amigos se la quedasen mirando.

-¿Que- qué hacéis los dos ahí mirándome, es que acaso tengo monos en la cara? – preguntó ésta mientras se incorporaba.

- Monos no, pero legañas como elefantes de grandes sí – comentó Kurt intentado alejar cualquier pensamiento de Santana sobre el por qué estaban ambos mirándola.

- Y tú lo que tienes grande como un elefante es la nariz – dijo esta para defenderse.

- No, la mía es perfecta, me lo dijo mi médico – comentó tocándose la nariz.

- ¿Ya empezáis? No hay quien os aguante – dijo Blaine levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la cocina.

- Perdona, pero nosotros al menos nos reímos, tú eres un aburrido – gritó entre risas Kurt desde el salón para que lo pudiese oír Blaine que ya estaba en la cocina.

- Ya, ya, pero luego bien que vienes a mí para que te dé cariño – gritó también Blaine entre risas a la vez que encendía la cafetera para prepararse un café.

Ese ir y venir de gritos, provocó que Brittany, la cual aún estaba en el cuarto de Santana durmiendo, se despertara. En cuanto abrió los ojos comenzó a inspeccionar aquella habitación. No sabía exactamente donde estaba, pues ninguna de las cosas que había en aquel cuarto se parecían a las que ella tenía en el suyo. Se dio la vuelta, y al hacerlo, pudo ver como en la mesita de noche había una foto de Santana junto a Kurt y Blaine. Ahora le encajaba todo, ese era el cuarto de la morena. Pero la pregunta que ahora le rondaba la cabeza era ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Sabía que la noche anterior había bebido, pero no había imaginado que bebiera tanto que ni hasta de eso se acordara. Estaba totalmente aturdida. Finalmente, con mucho cuidado, ya que su cabeza estaba que explotaba del dolor, se levantó. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pues hasta el mínimo ruido que hacían sus pisadas le aumentaban aún más su dolor de cabeza. Abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo aún podía oír algunos gritos. Pudo saber de quienes se trataban al lograr hacer un esfuerzo, pues aquellos gritos la estaban matando, se trataban de Kurt y Blaine. Atravesó el pasillo y finalmente llegó al salón, allí estaban Kurt y Santana sentados en el sofá. En cuanto apareció en el salón, Santana comenzó a estar nerviosa y el castaño lo notó. Se podía ver en su mirada y en la expresión de su cara ser feliz al verla, pero en su mirada también se podía notar un sentimiento de dolor. Ese momento fue para Santana como cuando le regalan a un caramelo a un niño y luego se la quitan, Brittany era ese caramelo y Artie era el que se lo quitará en cuanto la rubia vuelva junto a él.

-Buenos días – dijo Brittany mirando a Kurt y Santana, mientras posaba sus manos en su cabeza.

-Buenos días – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó el castaño al ver como la rubia se tocaba dicha parte.

- Sí, bastante – respondió Brittany regalándole una leve sonrisa, pues el dolor la estaba matando.

- Santana ¿tienes ibuprofeno para darle? – preguntó Kurt mirando a Santana, pero esta estaba ensimismada viendo a Brittany.

Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, con los pelos algo alborotados y la ropa con pequeñas arrugas. Sin duda hasta incluso con un saco de patatas la rubia se vería perfecta a los ojos de Santana. Estaba tan embelesada mirando a Brittany que ni si quiera escuchaba las palabras que le decía Kurt.

-Santana – volvió a repetir este – ¡SANTANA! – dijo este entre dientes elevando la voz y dándole un codazo para que la morena volviera en sí.

- E-eh ¿qué? – preguntó esta algo aturdida, pues no sabía a qué venía ese golpe.

- Que si tienes un ibuprofeno – dijo Kurt intentando disimular la risa que le había entrado al ver aquella reacción de la morena.

-S-si – respondió mirándolo mientras su nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella – ¿por?

- Porque lo necesita Brittany, le duele la cabeza – comentó este mirando tiernamente a Santana, sabía que aquella morena por muy dura que pareciera tenía un gran corazón.

Finalmente, Santana se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Allí, mientras que Blaine echaba azúcar en la taza de café que se acababa de preparar, Santana rebuscaba cajón por cajón tratando de encontrar las pastillas que le había dicho Kurt.

-Ibuprofeno, ibuprofeno, ibuprofeno – se decía a sí misma en voz alta, provocando que Blaine la mirase.

- Santana ¿estás bien o es que te han cogido en un anuncio para patrocinar ibuprofeno? – preguntó este sin entender nada.

-Necesita ibuprofeno – dijo ésta sin mirarlo mientras seguía buscando en los cajones-

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el moreno mirándola más detenidamente.

-Brittany – respondió

- ¡Ah! ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo a la vez que le daba un sorbo al café y se la quedaba mirando.

- ¿El que entiendes? – preguntó Santana dejando de buscar aquellas pastillas por un momento.

-El por qué estás tan nerviosa – dijo dándole otro sorbo al café – es por ella, ella te provoca ese nerviosismo.

- No-no estoy nerviosa – contestó y volvió a la búsqueda intentando no aparentarlo.

- Por mucho que lo disimules no lo vas a lograr, te lo puedo notar a leguas – comentó entre risas Blaine.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan Kurt Hummel? – preguntó Santana tras encontrar las pastillas.

- Ya sabes, las cosas se pegan – dijo riendo.

- Pues que no se te pegue tanto – comentó cerrando el cajón y después llenó un vaso de agua– adiós – soltó saliendo de la cocina.

Esta volvió al salón, le entrego el vaso y la pastilla a Brittany y esperó a que esta se lo tomara.

-Gracias – dijo esta tras tomársela a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa a la morena.

- De nada – respondió Santana sosteniendo el vaso que le había entregado a Brittany.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, pues no sabía ni tan si quiera en qué día estaba.

- Son casi las once – respondió Kurt al mirar la hora en su reloj.

- Oh! No, debería de estar ya arreglada – dijo esta sobresaltada – a las doce y media tengo una comida con la familia de Artie, le vamos a dar la noticia y mira como estoy yo – comentó mirando su ropa.

- Tranquila, Santana ahora te lleva a casa, seguro que llegas a tiempo – se adelantó Kurt a Santana, pues sabía que escuchar aquel nombre le dolía.

Santana al escuchar aquello se quedó paralizada, no sabía que ese mismo día Brittany se iba a reunir con la familia de su prometido. Sin duda aquello la destrozaba por dentro, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que sonreír, pues le gustase o no, Brittany era feliz con él.

Unos minutos después, Brittany y Santana ya se encontraban de camino a casa de la rubia. Era el momento de volver a casa, pero para la morena significaba más que un simple viaje, era como si estuviera dejando ir a su corazón. Sabía que en cuanto la dejara en casa se iba a sentir vacía. Sin duda la rubia ponía patas arriba todo lo que tenía en su interior y en su cabeza.

-Gracias por haberme dejado dormir anoche en tu casa – comentó Brittany a la vez que miraba a Santana.

- No me las tienes que dar, tampoco te iba a dejar en la calle ¿no? – dijo intentando parecer graciosa, mientras controlaba el tamborileo de sus dedos en el volante.

Brittany sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Miró nuevamente a Santana, para luego dirigir su mirada a los dedos de esta en el volante.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó de repente.

-¿Yo? No-no, ¿por qué lo dices? – dijo la morena intentando no aparentar nerviosismo.

- Por eso- dijo señalando los dedos de esta, los cuales aún seguían golpeando el volante produciendo un, ahora, ruido molestoso.

- ¡Ah! Es-es por… - Santana estaba tratando de buscar una excusa - … porque tengo que preparar una coreografía para la profesora de baile, Cassandra, y se me da muy mal bailar – logró acordarse del baile que tenía que hacer y lo utilizó como excusa.

- Tranquila, seguro que te sale bien y si no sabes pues yo te ayudo, para eso estamos las amigas ¿no? – comentó la rubia sonriendo a la vez que posaba su mano en el brazo de Santana, provocando en esta que de nuevo aquel temblor se apoderase de ella.

Santana se paralizó al sentir su mano. Se sentía tan bien cuando Brittany la tocaba, lo único malo era aquel temblor que siempre aparecía. Miró de reojo a la bailarina y descubrió que ésta aún la miraba esperando una especie de respuesta, por lo que esta se apresuró a hablar.

-¿En serio? Tam-tampoco te quiero molestar – logró decir.

- Sí, además seguro que será divertido – dijo ésta mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- No creo que sea tan divertido verme bailar, soy como un pato mareado, más bien doy pena – comentó sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

- Cuanto más pato más empeño le pone bailando - soltó Brittany.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Santana, pues no sabía a lo que se refería la rubia.

- Es un dicho de mi madre – rió – cuando era pequeña yo también decía que era un pato, pero con la ayuda de mi madre y el empeño que le puse acabé consiguiéndolo.

Santana sonrió al oír eso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la rubia antes fuera mala bailando.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Santana aún sin creérselo.

- Sí, era muy mala, pero me apasionaba tanto el baile que gracias a esa pasión y al empeño que le puse lo logré – dijo a la vez que recordaba aquellos momentos – seguro que con mi ayuda tú también lo lograrás.

-Creo que estás poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en mi – comentó Santana mirando a Brittany.

-Lo hago porque sé que lo vas a lograr – dijo la rubia mirando también a la morena, a la vez que sonreía.

Aquella sonrisa acababa de matar a Santana, ¿podía ser más perfecta? La conversación ya estaba dando a su fin, pues según las indicaciones de Brittany, ya estaban llegando. Finalmente, tras recorrer un par de manzanas más, ya habían llegado. Santana estacionó el coche.

-Me he divertido mucho San – comentó Brittany a la vez que se desabrochaba el cinturón.

- Y yo – dijo esta con una especie de sonrisa amarga, pues le dolía verla irse.

- Te espero para la clase particular de baile – dijo señalando a Santana con el dedo.

- Sí, allí estaré – aseguró la morena afirmando con la cabeza.

- Okey, entonces nos vemos el próximo día – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Adiós – añadió abriendo la puerta y bajándose del coche.

Santana se quedó paralizada, no se lo esperaba. Tras varios segundos de asimilación, ésta al fin habló.

-A-adiós – su cara lo demostraba todo, estaba aún sorprendida por ese beso.

Brittany le regaló una última sonrisa y se dirigió dentro del edificio; mientras que la morena aún seguía en shock, tocaba su mejilla, la misma en la que Brittany había posado sus labios y dejado un suave beso.

*_En ese mismo momento, en otra parte de la ciudad…* _

Rachel acababa de salir de una tienda de fotografía, ya que mientras que paseaba por una de las calles de Nueva York, en una de sus vistas a los cientos de escaparates que había por toda la calle, logró ver algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Se trataba de una cámara, pero no era una cámara en particular, sino la que Quinn hacía tiempo había vendido para poder costearse los estudios en NYADA. En cuanto la vio supo que se trataba de aquella cámara, pues era la única que tenía grabada en la parte delantera una "Q". Se la quedó mirando por un rato, pues no sabía qué hacer. Tras estar un rato mirando detenidamente aquella cámara, decidió entrar en la tienda. Preguntó por ella y cuanto costaba, al enterarse supo que era demasiado cara para costeárselo, pero sabía que era una parte muy importante para Quinn y si con eso podía empezar a acercarse poco a poco más a la rubia lo haría. Le dijo al recepcionista que se la guardara, que poco a poco la iría pagando y se la llevaría. Pagó una cuarta parte de lo que costaba, se guardó el recibo con la cantidad que le faltaba por pagar apuntada en él y salió de la tienda. Estaba feliz, pues sabía que esto podía gustarle a Quinn, ya que de siempre había amado la fotografía, pero el sueño de su madre era que ella se convirtiera en una actriz de Broadway, justo lo que quería ser Rachel. El sueño de Quinn era estar detrás de una cámara, mientras que en el de su madre ella tenía que estar delante. Pero para no marchitar los sueños de su madre, dejó atrás los suyos, vendió la cámara que le regaló su abuelo por sus 16 años y con ese dinero entró en la escuela. Rachel sabía que desde ese momento Quinn no era tan feliz, aquello que amaba lo tuvo que dejar aparcado y seguir los sueños de otra persona. Recordar aquello le dolía, porque sabía que su amiga tenía mucho talento en la fotografía y sin embargo tuvo que dejarlo.

Aquellos pensamientos envolvieron su mente por completo, tanto que casi cruza en rojo el paso de peatones. De repente, sintió como una mano agarraba su brazo, tiraba de ella y la alejaba del paso de peatones. No sabía quién era esa persona pues aún no le había visto la cara, ya que ella estaba de espaldas, pero aquella persona ejercía una gran fuerza en su brazo. Rachel comenzó a gritar y a decirle que la soltase, pues aquella persona la estaba llevando cerca de un callejón. Tras varios intentos, logró soltarse, ahí fue cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí y porque me has hecho eso? ¿Qué pretendías hacerme? ¿Qué quieres? – gritó, pues la había asustado, pensaba que era un violador o un asesino.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Y baja el tono, estamos en la calle, no en un piso – dijo la otra persona mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Si querías hablar conmigo porque no me saludaste primero? Porque que yo sepa esas no son maneras de tratar a una chica – continuaba criticando Rachel a la vez que no le quitaba la mirada a la persona que tenía en frente.

- Va- vamos a aquella cafetería de en frente, puede que me haya seguido, no creo que se haya creído mi farsa – señaló con el dedo el lugar, a la vez que miraba hacia todos lados.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? – preguntó Rachel.

- Sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando – le dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Rachel al fin cayera en la idea de quien se trataba.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pues el 20 del mes pasado tenía examen y en cuanto terminé de subir el capítulo anterior me tuve que poner a tope con los estudios. Después de ese examen he tenido que volver de nuevo a los estudios, pues las notas no me salieron muy bien del todo y tengo que recuperar en septiembre y eso me quita tiempo. Me he decidido a ponerme fechas, ya que si sigo así sin fechas tardo más en subirlo, así que me he dicho de subir un capítulo cada dos semanas más o menos, ya que mis cap son largos para que me dé tiempo a pensar en lo que voy a escribir y a redactarlos. Espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo, pues en este no tenía la idea muy definida de cómo iba a ser y por eso he tardado más (añadiéndole el tiempo perdido por culpa de los estudios). A sí que a partir de ahora cada dos semanas un capítulo y si tardo un poco más por favor perdonármelo, soy muy lenta escribiendo y en ponerme a ello, pero siempre trato de hacerlos largos para, de laguna manera, recompensároslo. De nuevo mis disculpas por tardar. **

**PDT: no sabía si subirlo hoy, ya que me he enterado de la noticia de Cory y no estaba muy animada como para subirlo (no era mi favorito, pero quieras o no duele perder a alguien y más si era una parte importante en Glee). Aún sigo en shock, pero desde aquí mando mis condolencias a los familiares, a Lea y a todos los que somos Gleeks. **


End file.
